Apricot Bubblegum
by ToastySama
Summary: After returning the millennium items, Tea and Seto agree to workout their feelings for each other. But, before they can work things out, someone else starts to gain Tea's romantic interest and the love triangle turns the relationship on its head. Seto x Tea x ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing within the Yu-Gi-Oh universe.

Story Disclaimer 1: THE RATING on this is "M". There were so many sexual situations, that it was inappropriate for it to be rated "T". (Some of it I could hide, but not all.) So, I guess I'll give myself permission to work the "M" rating, a little.

Story Disclaimer 2: I'm sorry for the length of the first five chapters (Prologue through Chapter 4). Chapters 1 - 4 , I could not help, as it's just one big continuous scene.

Chapter Disclaimer: Man, this is too long to be "just a prologue".

"Téa, ...I like you, too. But, now's not the time."

"What? Seto-."

"It's not you, it's me. I'm working so much right now, it wouldn't be fair to you. I've been planning the newest Kaiba Land and a tournament, amongst other things. You knew how busy I was when you were taking care of Mokuba for me. It'll only get worse for us. He's at the age where he can go everywhere with me. You'd be alone most of the time. And, our relationship is not at the point where it's logical for you to withdraw from school." He could hear Téa sobbing on the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry, Téa. Let's just get to know one another for now, then we'll see. If you find someone else before anything happens between us, then I'll understand."

"That sounds fair."

Three years later...

"Téa? I wanted to ask you a question."

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Téa could not believe that he ACTUALLY asked, "I'm sorry, Yugi." Yugi looked sad. "It's just that Atém hasn't even been away for a month yet. And, I miss him as much as you do. If we start dating, ...if we start dating, then we'd only be falling in love out of co-dependence." Téa smiled, "Yugi. You learned a lot from him. I'm sure you'll fully appreciate your independence once you realize how much he had enriched your life. I'm not saying 'no', ...it's just too soon, that's all."

Yugi smiled at her, "Wow, Téa, you're right. I never thought about it that way."

"Are we still friends, for now?"

"Yeah." Téa held both of Yugi's hands, leaned in, and gave him a peck on the lips. Téa had just given Yugi his first kiss.

Many days later...

"I'm never going to get these done. Why did Joey have to pick the venue at the last minute?"

Téa placed her hand on his shoulder, "Yugi. You know that after we're done, I can help you deliver them. Who do you have left?"

"EVERYONE. Joey just changed the venue again, the day before and I'm tired of reprinting these invitations!"

"I had a feeling that he'd do that." Téa pulled out a few invitations from her bag. She opened one up and showed Yugi that Joey's address was printed inside. "I was talking to him last night and he STILL couldn't make a decision. So, I thought that this was best."

"But, the party's tonight! I'll never be able to deliver them all in time. Especially since Bakura and Tristan are picking up the cake and the rest of the decorations."

"How many people is it?"

"You, me, Duke, Tristian, Bakura, Miho, Rafael, Valon, Alister, and Kaiba."

Téa blinked twice, in disbelief, "Kaiba?"

"Yeah. I hope that he'll come, too. Maybe, it'll put to rest everything bad between them."

Téa sighed and made a tight lipped smile. "Yugi. I'll give Kaiba his invitation."

"I couldn't think of anyone better to talk to him about it. Do you mind taking a few more?"

"Not at all."

"I know you don't know some of these guys and they don't live close. So could you deliver one to each Bakura, Tristan, and Miho, as well?"

"Sure can! Here," Téa handed him some of the invitations.

"Can I have an additional invitation for Mai?" There was silence between them. To help Joey get over Mai's disappearance, Yugi suggested to make a box of memories for her. And, when Mai comes back, she would know how much they all missed her.

Téa smiled softly, "Sure." She handed him an extra invitation.

"Thanks, Téa. By the way, my meeting with Kaiba is in two hours. He doesn't like it when people are late. So, visit him first."

"Okay. See you later, Yugi." Téa picked up her black purse and left Yugi's home.

Téa was waiting for the bus. Since she had some time, she called Miho.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miho, it's Téa. It's Joey's birthday, today. Are you still coming?"

"Joey, Joey, Joey... I don't know. Who else is going?"

"Tristan, Yugi, Bakura, Duke Devlin, and three guys I don't trust, nor have really seen either." Rafael seemed like an okay guy. Alister, she only did not trust because they never met. Valon she did not trust because he attacked Joey several times, trying to steal his soul for Dartz. She wished that at least Valon would not go.

"Really!? Are any of the three other guys cute?"

"I don't know. But, Rafael seems way older than us and Valon tried to kill Joey a couple of times."

"So, my only two choices would really be Bakura or Duke...? Maybe I shouldn't go."

"What!?"

"Sorry, Téa. But, with those many guys, something bad is gonna happen. Maybe you shouldn't go, either."

"You're BAILING on me?"

"Yeah. Tell Joey that I'm washing my hair or something. I'll talk to you, tomorrow, to see how things went. Okay? Bye."

"Bye." Téa hung up the phone. What Téa did not realize was Miho's wisdom. Miho just did not want to be in mixed company of men who liked her, while trying to get other men to notice her. Miho wanted to date as she pleased and only likes two types of men: men with money and Ryo Bakura. Téa looked again and could see the bus in the distance.

She started to reflect on the past few months in her mind, "This is the first time I'll see Seto, face to face, in a while." "I haven't seen him since Atém left," Téa thought as she got onto the bus and then paid the fare. She took a seat. Atém leaving broke her heart. She was torn between having him go back five thousand years into the past, to where he belonged, or having him stay with her and her friends. If he stayed in the present time, his soul would never be allowed to rest and he would travel through time forever. The duel where he fought against Yugi, he had no choice participating in nor had a hand in who ultimately won. She was happy that Yugi won. It proved that he could be independent from the pharaoh and that Yugi did not need him anymore to continue his growth. "Yugi seemed different after that duel. Not by much. Just that, in his eyes, he looks like he'll go after what he sets his mind to. He used to be way more permissive. I'll need time to figure out if I could fall in love with this new Yugi. Yugi was always very gentle. I've always liked him, but I can't put my finger on why I would never tell him how I felt about him. It's not like I would never go out on a date with him, if he ever asked...just that he never bothered asked me. But, neither did I bother to ask him. It's hard to know how I'll feel about him now, since he'd changed. And, since I fell in love with the man with the deep voice. Now, I know how Belle kind of felt like, in 'Beauty and the Beast'." The inside was the man Belle loved, but the outside, the face of a man she did not like. It felt like the man that Téa fell in love with was no longer there, even though she assumed it was 'always Yugi' for a long time. "Who knows if things would've worked out between Atém and I. It's not just that our relationship would've been in Yugi's face. To watch us together would've killed Yugi. Speaking of which, it's also the fact that Atém was going to kill Seto, just to win the duel at Duelist Kingdom. I just could not see myself marrying a man as indifferent as Atém." Atém was more warrior than King. "That duel meant everything to Seto and Yugi." Téa stood up and started get off the bus. She asked Seto a few times about that duel. She eventually stopped asking Seto, about how far he would've gone to get his brother back. He always gave her the same short answer. Sometimes he was downright cold. Other times, she could see that he finally wanted to let her know, but something always stopped him. She gave up on finding the answer to that question, after that phone call he gave her three years ago. After that phone call, she went to bed every night hoping that one day that she could be with Atém. And, now she knows that that will never happen. She knows that it's been over three years since she told Seto how she felt. The only thing she knew, for sure, was that she was still attracted to him.

Note 1: The Beauty and the Beast does not refer the Disney version. There appears to be a version of "La Belle et la Bête", where after the Beast turns into Avenant / Gaston, she rejects him because she could not get over the fact that the man she saw was physically not the man she fell in love with. She could not get over the fact that the man she fell in love with now looks like the man she always had disdain for.

Note 2: Seto's monologue, at the beginning of this chapter, WAS the original speech I intended to use at the end of "Truth or Dare".


	2. Like a Fiddle

Chapter 1

Seto was standing and turned as he heard the door open, "Where's Yugi?"

Téa closed the door and started walking towards him, "Yugi apologizes. And, I decided to attend this appointment for him." She was wearing a black sweater dress with a keyhole back, white leggings, and black ankleboots.

"Your meeting with me is about a month from now."

"Another month may be too late to tell you."

"Then why agree to my appointment?"

Téa stopped in front of him and shook her head, "That's not what I'm here for. I came to deliver Yugi's message." Seto waited for her to continue. Téa pulled out a colorful invitation from her purse, "Yugi wanted to know if you would like to go to Joey's birthday party."

Seto was confused, "That dog wants me to go to his birthday party?" Téa gave him a look of displeasure.

"JOEY, doesn't want you there. But, Yugi had the courtesy to ask you, anyway."

"Why even bother?" Téa could see that Yugi's extension of friendship was being wasted on Seto and put the invitation back into her purse. "And, none of them better drag Mokuba with them."

"We couldn't if we wanted to. We're heading to a bar."

Seto smirked, "Maybe I should take the invitation. It might be fun to see him wasted."

Téa threw her purse down, "I'm starting to wonder if you're starting to mistrust my judgment as much as you distrust my friends. Yugi was being a FRIEND! The least you could do is call him back and say 'thank you' to him!"

"Thank him? He didn't have the decency to come here and ask me himself."

"I knew that you'd say 'no', so I decided to come over, instead, because at least I know how to deal with you!"

Seto's eyes narrowed and took a step towards her. His voice was cold, "Don't you EVER say that to me, again. Just because I spent some time talking to you over these last three years doesn't mean that you'd be able to play me like a fiddle."

Téa was shocked and gave him a teary eyed look, "Is that how you really feel about me, after all this time, Seto? Because if it is, then I'll save myself the second trip: I'm leaving to America and I wanted you to be the first person to know."

Seto leaned back, as he was taken aback by the news, "Why me? Why not your boyfriend?"

"Why you!? Isn't it obvious?"

Seto scratched his head for a moment, as he seemed mythed, "You started becoming distant for the past two years. I assumed you were dating someone else."

"I wasn't dating someone else. I was trying to make up my mind about a few things. By the time we would've had our meeting, I woud've known what school I was going to. And, since this is a leap year, I would've asked you to be my boyfriend. But, I shouldn't now, since I see that you don't trust me." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"If I didn't trust you, then why would I ever let you be around Mokuba?"

"You trust me with Mokuba, but you don't trust me with yourself?"

Seto started to blush, "You could kinda say that." Téa gave him a confused look. She was confused between the actual words and the way he said it. Maybe he's lucky that she can be that naive. "Can you trust me with yourself?" He looked her up and down. She could feel the sexual tension of his stare.

"What about Mokuba?"

"You're Mokuba's friend, not my friend."

"But, I AM your friend. In fact, I thought you liked me." She pouted and made a sad face.

"What made you think that?"

"You told me you liked me three years, ago." Her voice became distant, "Don't you remember when you told me that you liked me?"

"That was three years ago. The question should be, if we still have feelings for each other?" They starred into one another eyes. He leaned down and started to kiss her softly. The gentleness of it was unexpected and felt inviting to her. All the tension that she felt up to this point had instantly vanished. It had been so long since they had kissed, it seemed to feel better than their first kiss. Seto pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Do I need your father's permission to date you?"

"No."

"Your grandfather's permission?"

"No."

"Your brother's permission?"

"I'm the only child."

"An uncle's or cousin's permission?"

"No."

"Are you SURE you're not seeing anyone?"

"No! Seto? Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

She looked so good right now, it puzzled him on how she could still be single. And, after tonight, he was pretty sure that she would not be that way anymore. Once Téa had gotten to know them a bit, she seemed to always been there for him and Mokuba. And, that she had a genuine interest to get to know them. He knew he might never be able to find anyone else with the same qualities that Téa had, during this time of his life. Or even a woman who cared about the two of them as much as she had. "Téa, are you interested in being my girlfriend?" Téa just stared at him shocked. "What did I do wrong, now?"

"You don't just want to have a date with me? You want me to be your girlfriend?" He nodded. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He let out a sigh, "I hope you understand that it would be an open relationship, though."

Téa seemed confused, "What? Why?"

"I travel a lot and you're moving away from Japan in a few months. It's not enough time for us to be together before that happens. And, I'm not sure if you can take the media tearing you apart. They'll become harder on you once you leave Japan. Just think of this as a trial run. If it's too hard to make it work like this, then we shouldn't be together. And, since you'll have more opportunities to interact with other people, I wouldn't forbid you from going out on dates with anyone else. I'll even let you make up the rules."

"Me?" Seto nodded. "What about hugging?" Seto raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "What about kissing? Or 'making-out'?"

"What about it? Would you allow me to 'make-out' with someone else?"

"Well, ...I guess that's okay. But, shouldn't there be a cut-off point with the other person? I mean, if you see that person more than once? How many months of seeing someone else would it be before you decided that I was cheating on you?"

"Well, as long as the other person knows that you're already in a relationship, then that shouldn't matter. If he gets too serious about you, then tell him to get lost."

"What happens if I break up with you, for him?"

"Then, it's my loss. And, I didn't ask you to become my girlfriend just to lose you to some nobody. But, you're avoiding the big issues." Téa gave him a look of curiosity. "What about sex?"

Téa blinked, "What about it?"

"You HAVE to know how often you need it." Téa started to blush and looked down. "What's the matter?"

She looked up at him and took a step back as she softly said, "Seto..." She shook her head. "I don't know. I'm...I'm a virgin."

"You are?" She did not notice the slight arching of his eyebrow, as she started to blush madly. "Are you saving yourself for marriage?" Seto reached out his right hand and grabbed her hand.

She stopped blushing, "No. I'm just waiting for the right time."

Seto pulled her into him by her waist. He was looking down at her, "If I can't have sex with you, then how far can I go with you?"

She finally relaxed, "As far as I'll let you. I never said that we couldn't have any type of sexual relationship with one another."

Seto let her go, backed away, and let out a disappointed sigh, "Just not intercourse, for now? I guess I could deal with that."

"You have no choice, but to." Téa walked back over and picked up her purse, "I have to go, now. There's more people I have to invite. Are you satisfied with the conditions of our relationship?"

"Yes. I'd be even more satisfied if you come back and have dinner with me tonight, instead of going out with your friends."

"I can't."

"Téa-."

"You wouldn't miss Mokuba's birthday party, would you? Besides, it would just be suspicious if I didn't go, after I promised that I would."

After Téa left, Seto walked back over to his desk and sat in his chair. After a few moments of sitting in silence, he turned to the window and took out his wallet. He opened it and started starring into it. The natural light was on a picture that Téa had given him. It was her graduation photo. He was tempted to take it out and read the back again, but he already remembered what was written there. After starring at her face, he put away his wallet, turned back around, picked up the handset, and dialed a phone number. He listened to it ring and heard someone greet him from the other end. "Yugi? This is Seto. I wanted to thank you for the invitation."


	3. 1 Sex On the Beach, please

Author's note: This chapter ended up being more randomness, than informational (as it intended to be).

Chapter 2

Alister saw that he was at the right address, but was not sure if he was at the right block of apartments. He had been walking around for a while. Eventually, he saw someone who looked a bit familiar, looking up at a building. The clothing and the spiked styling of his brown hair; ...his dusty blue eyes. He did not have to get any closer to know who it was. It was Valon. They used to work together and have not seen one another since they went after their targets. "I'm surprised that you showed up."

Valon looked over at him, then back up at the building. He seemed to ignore what Alister was saying. "Do you think that one's it?" Valon was like a statue. He did not want to move.

Alister looked up, then down to the door. "Well, there's only one way to find out." As he started walking towards the door, Valon jogged over and pulled on his arm. Alister stopped and looked back at the shorter man.

"We can't go in, yet."

"Why?"

Valon looked sad, "She's not here, yet."

Alister pulled his arm away, "You're kidding me, right?" Valon threw his hands in the air. "You mean, you came all the way HERE just to talk to Mai?"

"I'd do anything to see her, again."

Alister started to walk towards the door, "I see that."

"Five more minutes!"

"NO! They're expecting us." Alister took out his invitation and dialed a number into the call box. They heard a buzz.

"Yo!" It was Joey that answered.

"It's Alister and Valon."

"Valon-!"

"Hey, guys," Yugi interrupted. Alister could hear Yugi whisper something to Joey. They seemed to argue a bit, before they settled. "I'll come get you."

All of a sudden, the door buzzes and Alister opened and held it. He turned to Valon, "Come on!"

"No."

"Valon, Joey will let her in if she so much as breathes on this door. If you don't get in here now, then he'll never let you in."

"I just need another smoke."

"No, you don't." He looked at the ground, where Valon was standing before. There was not a single cigarette butt on the ground. Had Valon really been that much in his own head?

Yugi ran over and put his right hand on the door, "Hey, guys! Why didn't you-?" Although Yugi never had much interaction with either man, he knew the expression on Valon's face. Yugi looked up at Alister and his voice was soft, "Do you mind if I talk with him for a moment?"

"I don't know what good it will do, but go ahead."

Alister had no clue what Yugi said to Valon, but it worked. What did Yugi say to Valon, that got him into the building after talking to him for one minute? After riding the elevator up, they walked to Joey's apartment. Yugi opened the door and walked inside, followed by Valon, then Alister. Talking, laughing, and lively music was heard. Quite the opposite of what the atmosphere was outside, between Alister and Valon. Valon followed Yugi into the kitchen, while Alister looked around the room. 'Gonna be a Good Night' by Black Eyed Peas was playing, in the background. It was good that there was not a lot of people there, but to Alister he would have been less nervous joining alone, then with Valon tagging along. In fact, being around Valon made him feel a bit more lonely than he was by himself.

"Hello. My name is Bakura, Ryou," Bakura held out his hand and Alister shook it. "Let me introduce you to everyone." He followed Bakura to a table of people playing a card game.

Joey and Tristan, "I, de-clare, war!" Joey throws his arms in the air and cheers as Tristan groans. Joey pours the rest of his beer into the pot cup, then Tristan picks up the pot and starts gulping it down. The rest, around him, yelling the word 'chug', in unison. They all cheered after he finished.

"The lady's name is Mazaki, Téa."

Téa turned to them and waved her left hand, "Hey." She was wearing a ruched turquoise strapless dress. It had a v-shaped cutout down to her bustline with corset lacing the zig-zagged down to her stomach, then tappered off at her right hip.

"The raven haired guy is Devlin, Duke."

"How's it going," Duke said with a smile as he offered a hand, which Alister shook. He had a glimpse of him once, while Mai was dueling Joey, but he never thought he would ever meet the man, who created Dungeon Dice Monsters. "Our loser of tonight is Tristan," Duke said as he pointed to Tristan.

"HEY!" Tristan was very slow and shaky, but he managed to stand up. Alister noted that he was the tallest of their group and was of similar height to himself. Tristan shook Alister's hand a bit roughly.

Tristan, Téa, and Duke, say in unison while pointing to Joey, "And, THAT is our birthday boy!"

Joey starts dancing around, "Oh, yeah!"

Bakura smiled, "Yeah... That's Joey." Duke and Téa left for the kitchen. Bakura bowed, "May I take your coat?"

Alister looked him up and down, during his hesitation. He realized that Bakura was sober, before handing him his jacket, revealing that he was wearing a black mesh tank top, underneath.

"Oh, GEES, this is heavy!"

Téa smoothed the back of her turquoise dress as she sat on a bar stool, "Duke, dear? I need to have more 'Sex on the Beach'." They both laughed.

Duke picked up the blender pitcher and turned around, "Oh! We could have 'Sex on the Beach' all night long! Can't we?"

"We sure can!" They both leaned over the island counter as they laughed.

After Duke saw Valon starring at Téa, he quickly stopped and gave him an angered look, "What are YOU looking at!?"

Yugi's eyes widened as raised his eyebrows at Duke and Téa: 'be nice'. "Duke, this is Valon." Duke stood, leaned back, and crossed his arms. He did not look happy.

Valon smirked, "Nice to meet you. But, I'm more interested in meeting the ladies."

"Same here," Duke replied in a heavier voice; his expression unchanging.

"Who's your lady friend?"

Duke blinked as he turned his head to his right side. After he started twirling his bang, he looked up into the air; away from Valon. "She's Yugi's good friend, Téa Mazaki." He tilted his head back towards Valon, to look at him as he let the hair unravel from his finger. "I don't know about you, but Téa would be the first person, in this place, to kill you, just to keep Joey safe. Got it?"

Téa looked mad, "Duke!"

Duke glanced at her, and as he turned around, said, "You didn't say it, but you didn't have to, either." He picked up the pitcher and shook it, "Now, do you want to have some 'Sex on the Beach' or don't you?"

"Well, if she won't, then I will," Valon said as he held his cup out, with a smirk on his face.

As Duke started to fill Valon's cup, he looked at Téa, "See? I'm starting to like Valon more already."

Valon turned to Téa, "Téa, right?" Duke went on to start filling Yugi's drink as Valon took a sip of his drink. "It's nice to meet you. I promise not to hurt Joey, if you don't poison my drink, tonight." Duke laughed, then started filling Téa's cup.

Téa held out her right hand, to shake on it, "Deal!" They shook hands.

Duke smiled, "Don't worry. She'll kill you softly with one of her 'friendship' speeches."

"Really... Tell me more about these friendship speeches." Duke and Yugi quickly exited the kitchen with their cups and the pitcher.

Téa crossed her arms, "Why did you come here?"

Valon scratched his head for a moment, "Well, I normally start a conversation with a 'nice to meet you' or 'how are you doing'-."

"Just answer the question."

"I partially came to say sorry to Joey...PARTIALLY."

Téa looked to the living room, then back at Valon, "Honestly, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

"Well, I didn't willingly come here to make merry with Joey."

Téa angrily took a large mouthful of her drink, then swallowed. "Now, we're getting somewhere. So, who put you up to this?" She pointed behind her into the other room, "You can tell me. No one's listening."

"Honestly, I think it's too soon to say 'sorry' to him. But-."

"So, you're just here for the free drinks? Maybe even embarrass him?"

"This wasn't ideal, you know! I always meant to do this, but I don't think his birthday is the right occasion."

"Of course not." She stood up, "Do us all a favor and leave! Go back to Australia! No one wants you here!"

"It was your friend Yugi that invited me. Maybe, you should be a little more like him and give me a damn chance!"

"Why should we even give you the time of day?"

Joey walked into the kitchen and put his arm around Téa, "Hey, Téa. Is this guy bothering you?"

"It's not him, as much as his guts for showing up, after what we've been through with him."

Joey let go of Téa. He had a bit of a solemn look on his face when he turned to Valon, "So, ...you're wondering if Mai's coming out with us, too?" Valon's face looked slightly more serious. Joey shrugged, "I don't know, I don't know. I wish I could tell you that she was, you know?" Joey walked over, sat down in Téa's former seat. "But, all that mess between you and me because of Doma...let's just forget about it."

Valon looked confused, "What?"

"I didn't want to fight you, in the first place. And, I don't know your reasons for capturing souls, but I really don't want to rehash that part of your past. If I never forced Mai to tell me about her past, then why should I force you to tell about yours? There's no reason for us to fight. And, honestly, I forgive you, man." Joey put out his hand.

"Joey Wheeler? I think I like you better when you're drunk." They shook hands.

"I'm not drunk."

"Do you think Téa will have some 'Sex on the Beach' with me?"

Téa starred down into her cup as she started to swish it around, "I'd never have 'Sex on the Beach' with a man who's willing to kill people."

"Well, it's a good thing that your pharaoh isn't here. Eh, love?" Téa looked at him with shock, for mentioning Atém in that way. And, she would never face the fact that Valon was right. She saw and knew that Atém's ruthlessness would have killed Seto, while they attempted to save Yugi's grandfather. And, they all knew that Atém had used the seal of Orikalcos against Rafael. Atém's rashness then, had caused Yugi to lose his soul. It wasn't until Atém defeated Dartz, that all of the souls that were taken were returned. Valon did not look smug, but regretful, "That look on your face... The way you feel about him? How come I don't have the right to feel that way about Mai, too? Why does everyone tell me that I don't have the right to feel that way about her!?" Téa's eyebrows furrowed. The whole time, she thought she was the only one who felt the way she did, about someone. Before now, it seemed like no one else understood how much she loved Atém.

Joey turned and saw the look on Téa's face, "Téa? Do you mind leaving the two of us, alone? Just tell the guys that I'll be back in a minute."

Téa rested her right hand on Joey's knee. She softly asked, "You sure?"

Joey rubbed his left hand on Téa's back. "Yeah." He smiled at her, "Go." From across the room, Yugi saw Téa and Joey kiss one another on the cheek. Next, Téa walked out of the kitchen. She was not walking too fast in her silver five-inch platform heels.

"Hey. Téa's back," Tristan smiled. "So, who's going with who?"

Téa tugged at her dress, under her armpits, before she sat down next to him upon the arm of blue plaid chair, "I'm going with Yugi and Joey."

Duke smiled at Téa, "Since, I don't want Tristan to mess with my radio, I'll take you, guys."

Bakura pointed at himself, "So, I'm taking Tristan, Alister, and Valon?" Duke nodded at him. "Okay. It's settled. Joey! Valon! Let's go." Valon was following Joey out into the living room.

"Wait, wait." Duke held up a pitcher, "We gotta finish this before we head off. How about a toast?" After he heard some cheers, he started pouring the liquor. Bakura moved his index finger and thumb towards each other, to signal that he wanted no more than a shot, before Duke poured out his portion.

"Fill-er up," Tristan said.

"Yeah, 'filler-up'," Valon echoed. Duke did so and did the same for Alister, though he did not say anything. Maybe Duke picked up on how he was feeling.

"That's ENOUGH, Duke!" Téa slapped his arm and some of the liquid fell onto the table. She heard a few people yell 'party foul', around her.

Valon looked at Téa, "You gotta clean that up, you know."

Duke made a tsk-ing sound. "Aww, too bad. I'll be nice. I'll be a gentleman and pour you some more instead of punishing you." As he topped off Téa's drink, she seemed a little mad. Once he tended to Yugi's drink, Joey poured some of Téa's drink into his.

"Hey," Bakura yelled, "That's against the rules!" Téa shrugged at him, while Joey looked smug. Everyone started to yell at each other.

Yugi stood up, "Hey. HEY!" The room started to fall silent.

Joey swiped his hand through the air, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up."

Everyone's eyes were on Yugi. He raised his glass and looked to his left, "To Joey." Everyone stood and held up their glasses. On the other side of Joey was Téa, Duke, Bakura, Tristan, Alister, then Valon on Yugi's right.

"I first met Joey, after he took my millennium puzzle. But, once he regretted doing that, he started doing things to say he was sorry. And, I welcomed him as my friend. Little did I know how great of friends we'd become within a short time. And, over four years later and after all of our adventures together, you're still the first person to be there if I ever needed help. To Joey...my first true friend. Happy nineteenth birthday. Cheers!" Everyone joined in as they clinked their glasses together and also danced to one more song, before they left the apartment.

"I got shotgun! Nyeh!" Joey ran over and got into Duke's car.

"You sure that you want Joey riding in front, with you," Yugi asked.

"He's the birthday boy. It's no big deal," Duke said as he played with his hair, with his index finger. Téa got into the two-door car, behind Joey, and Yugi got in behind Duke. Once Duke spotted Bakura's car exit the complex, he started to follow him. Joey was talking so excitedly, that Duke just seemed to get in his replies before Yugi could add his opinion. Next, Yugi looked down, as he felt Téa's hand on top of his. He watched as she slowly clasped his hand, then looked up at her. Téa had a small smile on her face. After Yugi interlaced his fingers with hers, they smiled at each other.


	4. Joey's Birthday Partying

Author's note: I am not responsible for any broken youtube links within this story, as I did not create these entries.

Firework [Dark Intensity Remix] [Radio Edit] by Katy Perry

watch?v=E9ErGtTThIQ

Glad You Came (Or Kovalski Remix) by The Wanted

watch?v=MepgUTHQdSs

"Get Low 4 Me" by Nikki Minaj

watch?v=Jl8oZb5SXus

"Do It Like This" by Blackeyed Peas:

watch?v=wciGaqwdfZY

Chapter 3

Firework by Katy Perry was playing in the club.

Valon turned to look across to the dance floor at Joey, then he turned to Alister with a disappointed look on his face, "I was doing this to get TO Mai, not FOR Mai."

Alister looked a bit mad, "Do you ever stop thinking about her?"

"I wish I could. When you lose someone you're willing to give your heart to..."

"You barely knew her!"

"I knew her! Life crushed her spirit and all she needed was guidance to get her life back. What some people don't know is that it's easier when you have the decency to say why it won't work out. I wouldn't be like this if I could only talk to her."

"This is supposed to be a birthday party, you know."

Valon took a swig of his beer as he thought it over, "You're right. But, what I said was true, though." He glanced over at Joey for a moment. "I honestly don't know what she sees in him."

"I don't know what either of you see in her," Alister replied, but purposefully to not to be heard above the music.

"He's such an ass. I'm outta here," he started chugging the rest of his beer.

"You're leaving? Are you sure? She might come around later in the night."

"Trust me, mate, I know that she thinks highly enough of him not to show up ten minutes 'til closing." He patted Alister on the shoulder twice. "I'm off."

Tristan was fighting off Joey on the dance floor, "Joey-! Hey! What are you doing!?"

"I love you, man."

"Joey, what's into you?"

Duke turned around and tried to help pull Joey off. Joey spun around and kissed him on the cheek. Duke threw him off, "EW! I'm drinking a beer, off your tab, for that!"

Joey bumped into Téa and turned around, "Hey Téa." Téa smiled at him, but her face went to shock after he grabbed her, then started to French kiss her.

Valon, walking up to them, gave them a strange look of correctly changing his mind. He walked over to Yugi, instead, "Thanks for the invitation, Yugi. I'm going to leave with Bakura, soon. Wanna join us for a cigarette, first?" Yugi nodded and said something to Valon, before he left.

"Hey Yugi! You want another beer?"

"No. I think, I think I'm gonna leave."

"WHAT?"

"I'm leaving!"

"You're leaving? Well, have a good night, Yuge."

"Thanks!" Joey left for the bar.

Téa rushed after Yugi as he got to the door, "Yugi! You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Joey just tried to kiss everyone, except me." Yugi looked concerned.

"You should be lucky he didn't try kissing you. He's TERRIBLE at it!" She was too drunk to know if this was really about the kissing or if it was the fact that he had to watch someone kiss her. Téa returned Yugi's look, "I don't think it was about you, Yugi. I just think when he's drunk that he's also attracted to 'tall, dark, and handsome' men."

The bouncer turned to them, "You can't stand in the doorway! Go back in or get out!"

"Then, you may want to watch him around Alister. He'll take it the wrong way," Yugi said as he started to exit.

I'm Glad You Came by The Wanted is playing in the club.

Joey takes a swig of beer, "Hey, Alister. Where's Valon?"

"Well, he-." Joey drunkenly falls against Alister's shoulder. Alister starts to hold him up, "Joey? You okay? Hey, Jo-" Joey opens his eyes, then leans in and starts kissing Alister.

About one second after it started, Téa starts pulling Joey away, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY, hey, hey."

"Hey, Téa."

"Hey, Jo-." Joey kisses her. Téa gently pushes him away. Joey's eyes were half closed. "You okay, Joey?"

Joey hesitated, "Yeah." He let out a laugh. "I'm just gonna drain the gizzard real quick." He left to the bathroom.

Téa looked at Alister. He still seemed shocked, "Sorry, Alister! I just don't know what's gotten into him." She sat next to him, "He started acting strange, like, ten minutes ago. I'll try to make it up to you."

"Tell you what, don't mention THAT to anyone and we'll call it square." Téa started taking a sip on Joey's beer. "Wait." He held out his right hand, "What's your name again?"

Téa flashed him a big smile, "Téa."

"Why did you decide to come?"

"Because Joey and Tristan aren't good wingmen. Not for anyone."

"Well, I just saw that." Téa started to laugh. Alister checked her out. He thought she was beautiful. He leaned closer, placed his hand on her back, and started flirting into her ear, "You're wasting your time, helping them chase girls. You deserve a night off from that; Joey's too drunk." The DJ Starts playing 'Get low 4 me'.

Téa looked and pointed at the dance floor, "I want to dance, but Duke's too busy to be my dance partner."

Alister saw that Duke was surrounded by women. He got up and held out his hand, "Come on, then." Téa tilted her head further to one side as she looked up at him. She gave him a small smile as she took his hand. Allister pulled her to her feet and start leading her to the dance floor. After they get a good spot, they start dancing together. She then, turns around and leans against him. He grabs her by the waist with his left hand and they arch and sway their bodies in unison. They take a few steps backwards together as Téa bends forward, towards her toes. Alister likes what he sees, tightens his grip on her and pulls her rear against him. He smacks her behind with his right hand as she straightens back up and looks back at him. She spins to face him, then dances backward a bit. As Lalo The Don starts rapping, Alister starts free-styling. After a while, Téa starts to smirk. Next, he makes a few strides, while swinging his arms to advance towards her. His steps so large, she's forced to take a few steps back. He crosses his legs at the ankles, crouches onto the floor, then pops up. He crouches and moves his legs rhythmically, stands up, then freestyles as he turns around in a circle. After he's done, he whimsically moves his arms around with a big smile on his face.

Téa leans back against the square pillar behind her. She was looking up at him, moving her body, and playing with the bow strings of her corset while she starts mouthing with the music, "Sexy, sexy, can you handle me? Sexy, sexy, can you handle me?" He puts his hands on the pillar at either side of her shoulders. He starts looking her up and down, while she is swishing her hips. He leans in a bit as the song starts repeating the words 'sexy, sexy, sexy'. When the beat changes, most of the group cheers. Téa leans forward as she pushes her chest out, with the new beat, ducking under his right arm. She flashes him a big smile and Alister smirks at her and turns his head as she moves back to the dance floor. He turns and walks over to join her. As their feet were getting in sync with the new beat, Alister sees two men arguing behind Téa. The man facing in Alister's direction punches the other guy. The victim's body hits the back of Téa's left arm, knocking her forward. Alister catches her and moves her off to his left before the attacker could knock her over.

Alister looks behind him, then turns to her, "You all right?" She nods and sees that security was now on the two men and they are trying to drag them out of the club.

Téa looked around, then looked up at Alister, concerned, "Alister, I don't see Tristan or Duke. You think they're in the bathroom?"

Alister leaned toward her ear, "Let's go check." He took her by the hand and let it go outside the bathroom door. "Wait here." Alister swung the door open and started walking through the bathroom, "Joey. Hey, Joey!" There was no answer. Alister ducked down and started to look for feet under the toilet stalls. "Joey!"

"Yo," Joey said weakly, from further ahead.

Alister stood up and started walking over, "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm having trouble taking a shit."

"If you're not going, then you can go when you get home. Now, open the door." He waited a while, but nothing happened. Alister knocked. "Come on, man-." He looked down at the lock and watched it move as he heard Joey slowly rotating it counter-clockwise. Joey pushed open the door. He slowly stood up, pulled up his pants, then quickly got to his knees and puked.

1:43 - _Ring-Ring, ring like a machine-._

Joey's phone starts to ring.

"Joey? Joey! Answer your phone."

Joey starred at his phone very hard, then handed it to him, "Text".

Alister took the phone and looked at the screen, "Tristan left!?"

"Tristan left," a male voice asked from another bathroom stall. Stumbling is heard as the door to a toilet stall opens up. Two heads of long black hair look out, at Alister. It was Duke Devlin and a woman. Then, the head of a blonde pops out from between the two, to look as well. "I left him to deal with those other two girls!"

"Téaaaaa?! Get in here!"

Téa entered the bathroom with her hand over her eyes, "What?" Alister handed her the cellphone. "Tristan left?"

The unknown women looked at one another with confusion, "Tristan left?"

"No, he didn't. This says he left WITH Duke."

Duke stormed out of the stall, "Come on, let's find him." The two women followed him from the stall, then a third woman with blue hair, wearing a black deep v-neck romper, also left the same stall with toilet paper stuck to one of her her peacock blue high heeled shoes. Alister watched in shock as the four left the bathroom.

The blue haired woman ran back in, dragging the blonde with her, "I forgot to get my picture with the birthday boy." She knelt next to him, holding a cigarette, while making a kissy face. She turns back and smacks Joey on the arm, "Pictures, Joey!" She takes out another cigarette and hands it to him, then returns to her pose.

2:27 - _Why hold the gun if you can't pull the trigger_?

Joey gave a thumbs up, "Nyeh-!" The other girl took their picture together. "Oh-," Joey goes back to the toilet and continues puking.

2:30 - _Why you say you do it, when you know you can't deliver? Why you drink vodka, if you have a weak liver? Haha-haha-ha, I'm a lover, not a fighter_.

"Text it to me." After a few seconds, she receives the picture and curls up into a ball as she starts to laugh. "Oh my god, I peed me pants!" Joey starts to laugh, then pukes, again.

Téa started to think to herself that the blue haired girl may have been Risa Kageyama. But, before she could figure it out, she received a text from Duke: "I've found Tristan, I'll meet you out front." She looks up at everyone, "We have Tristan. We can go now." The blonde helps lift her friend up from the floor. Then, they both start screaming and laughing as they run out. Téa puts the cellphone away, while Alister drags Joey out of the stall. Next, Téa rushes over, crouches down, and places Joey's left arm over her shoulder.

"You got him?"

"Yeah." The two help Joey up.

Luckily, Joey was able to walk, "Hey, Téa."

"Hi, Joey."

"How you doin'?" Alister opens the door, The music and lights starts to strobe into a new song.

( 0:58 of Hit my heart Vision Mix  watch?v=M8fBi-60G6c

[Strobing of the word "Hit"]: Hit, Hit, Hit, Hi-Hit, Hi-Hit, Hi-Hit, Hi-Hit, Hit, Hit.)

As they leave the bathroom, a guy going into the bathroom checks Téa out and two guys at the bar both check Téa out.

"Hey, Bartender! Close his tab? Joey Wheeler." Téa reaches into Joey's pants and pulls out his wallet, the credit card is handed to her and she places it back in his wallet, "Thanks!" The two help Joey out of the club. Téa noticed that her hair started to plaster towards her face. The harsh cool air was welcoming and she took a deep breath. It was like she could not get enough of it. Even though it was cold, she rather be outside than back in there.

"I need a light."

Téa took the cigarette out of Joey's hand and walked over to a group of guys, "Hey. Do you mind?" The men in the group started to stare at her, as one of them pulled out and started his lighter. She leaned forward and started to breathe in as one of the men held a flame to the cigarette. She let the smoke into her mouth and breathed out quickly. She flirtingly replied, "Thank you" and ran back to Joey. The group of men were still checking out Téa. "Here."

Joey took it from her hand, "Thanks." Then, he began to smoke.

Alister smirked as he looked down at Téa, "All in a night's work of being a wing-woman?"

Joey looked at Alister, "I wouldn't know what to do without her."

"I'll bet," Alister mumbled. Téa giggled at the comment.

"Hey, guys," Tristan said as he walked over with a blue haired woman.

Téa threw Tristan a nasty look, "Why did you tell Joey that you two left!?"

Tristan was too scared of her not to answer, "We were going to leave after Duke was done. And, I didn't want to be disturbed after one of the triplets offered me a blow job."

Joey turned to him, "Nyeh? They're triplets?!"

Alister rolls his eyes, "You really ARE that drunk?"

"You blew off your friend for a blow job," Téa yelled in question. Joey starts laughing.

"No! I didn't blow anyone to receive a blow job. I ignored JOEY, in favor of receiving a blow job."

"You jerk-!" As she yelled at him, Tristan started waving his hands in front of himself while saying things to get her to calm down. Next, they heard loud music as a car pulled up next to them. It was Duke with two of the girls from the bathroom. Téa stopped and looked as another car pulled up behind the first, with the other two of triplets.

Tristan took the opportunity to run up and open the door of the second car, "Hi, ladies-!"

The black haired woman was sitting next to Duke. He leaned outside the window, "Joey, you know I'm not letting you smoke that in the car."

"Give him two minutes," Téa replied.


	5. Joey's WingWoman

Chapter 4

Alister closed the door, "Thanks, Duke." They watched for a few seconds as both cars sped away.

"Joey? Joey." Joey barely looked in Téa's direction, "Help me, get him inside." After they walked to the door, Téa looked in Joey's pockets and located his keys. "Joey? We need to get you inside, so that you can go to bed. Put the code in." Joey looked at the keypad and entered the code. Next, he pressed the button and the door buzzed open. The two could feel Joey's weight heavy upon their shoulders after that.

Téa keyed open the door, then turned on the lights, after they got inside.

"Where do you want me to put him?"

"Umm-," she checked out Joey's face, "bathroom". After they got into the bathroom, Alister got to his knees, with Joey. Téa lifted up the toilet seat, "Joey? You gotta puke?"

"Yeah," He leaned over the toilet and opened his mouth, but nothing was heard except a dry heave. "My head..."

Téa leaned over the two men and pulled a bath towel from where it hung. She straightened up and folded it, then handed it to Alister, "Put this on the floor, for his head." Alister took it from her hand and put it on the floor next to the toilet. Téa almost left, then turned around, "Hey. I'm gonna make some food. Are you hungry?"

Alister was surprised by the question, "Yeah, I could eat."

Téa smiled, "Okay." As she started away, Alister saw that her ankle turned in a funny direction before he saw Téa fall. She managed to catch herself by holding onto the walls, before her knees hit the ground.

"You, okay?"

"Yeah..." She stood up and leaned against the wall opposite of Alister. "I'm okay." She unbuckled the straps to her shoes and kicked them off. She could not believe she lasted the whole night wearing shoes that high. After he heard her turn on the lights in the kitchen, Alister put Joey's head on the towel and stood up.

"You awake, Joey?" Joey only moaned. Alister took the opportunity to open his pants and relieve his bladder. After he finished, he flushed the toilet. "Joey?" No response. Alister left the room and started to find his way to the kitchen.

Téa almost bumped into him, in the dark living room, as she had been walking back to them, "Come help me in the kitchen." They both walked in together. Alister sat on a bar stool as Téa opened the refrigerator and started to look around.

"After Joey kissed me, I think the universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came." Alister had a big smile on his face.

Téa turned and put some things on the counter, "Alister, you're just saying that because that song was playing during the first conversation we had."

"OH, so, you noticed... But, really. I'm glad you came."

Téa smiled at him. There was silence. "Hey, Alister, do you mind helping me by frying up these sausages for me?" She crouched and pulled out a frying pan and a casserole dish as Alister washed his hands.

"Sure." Téa added the sausage to the pan as he walked over. Next, she grabbed an oven mitt and pulled a cookie sheet filled with biscuits out of the oven. She placed them on one side of the stove and turned the oven off. Alister grabbed the spatula that was on the counter, turned on the stove, and put the frying pan on the eye. "Do your friends always party like that?"

"Duke one-hundred percent does! But, Tristan got lucky this time. I mean, usually we don't go out with Duke." Téa turned and opened a package of shredded cheese and placed a cutting board and knife next to the casserole dish.

"Really? Then, who do you normally go out with?"

"You know. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura."

"Really? Even in the daytime?"

"Yeah. We've always around one another...since high school. But, I've known Yugi for most of my life."

"Well, the way Joey and Tristan are, you can't possibly be their wing-woman twenty-four-seven. What do you do to get away from them?"

"Usually, I find a quiet place...and then I start to dance."

"Well, maybe we should go out sometime. Even if it's just because you just don't want to hang out with those other guys. I mean, usually girls that I meet, whom constantly hangs out with guys and is not seeing any one of them, is either a lesbian or has a naive boyfriend. Which one is it...?" He shrugged as he playfully asked, "Lesbian?"

Téa straightened up and turned around and tapped him on the arm with the back of her hand, "NO! I'm straight! What made you think that?"

"OH! I KNOW you're straight. You're definitely straight by the way you danced with me. Does your boyfriend know that you dance like that with strangers?"

"It's none of his business. We're in an open relationship."

"Then, is it any of his business who you go out with?"

"Not, yet. We haven't even been dating for long."

"What's 'not long'?"

"Well, ...it hasn't been a month, yet." Téa looked away, hoping that he would not detect that she had been Seto's girlfriend for no more than a mere twelve hours.

He turned around and leaned back against the counter, "Ohh! So, I have a chance, then."

"No, you don't."

"Then, why didn't he come out tonight?"

"My boyfriend doesn't get along with most people and he clearly hates Joey."

"I see. Hmmmmm. So, you've only been dating him for about a month? Then, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me asking you to go on a date with me."

"With you?" She looked him over.

"Yeah." He started to look her, up and down, "I'm interested in getting to know you better."

"I don't know..."

"It's just one date. I promise, you can walk out anytime you like."

"Well, I'll walk out if you don't have a real shirt on." She gave a glance to his mesh tank top.

"It's settled, then." He held out his hand, "Give me your phone." Téa hesitated for a while before handing it to him. After a few button beeps he gave her cellphone back. Téa could see that he added his information into her cellphone. He seemed serious, "Even if it's just because you just don't want to hang out with those other guys. Call me when you're ready and I'll worry about where we'll go."


	6. Nightstands

Chapter 5

Tristan was in bed, alone; looking up at the ceiling. He was not able to sleep. But, it was not because he was not in his own bed. Or even the noise that was going on above him. Trisitan could not believe that Duke could possibly satisfy all five women at once. He wished that Duke would have asked two of the girls to keep him company for a while, before snatching all of them into his room. Tristan thought about watching TV, but he would have to go into the living room to watch it. And, if he was going to do that, he might as well leave, since he would still be able to hear everything that they were doing. If he knew that this was going to happen, he would had gone home and masturbated.

Tristan was disappointed with how the night turned out. Yes, he did alright and received a blow job, but he did not get to finish. Duke could have at least thrown him a girl because of that. But, he was pretty sure that he would have blown his load real fast if Téa was doing it. Tristan always had a crush on Téa and Miho. As much as he chased Miho, he could never get her undivided attention. Every time he felt he was close enough to ask her to be his, she always had someone else. It was as if he was the episode fillers for her dating life. On the other hand, Téa never gave him the time of day, no matter how many times he asked her out. He never knew why he was always able to ask Téa out, but never Miho. In fact, Tristan was going to ask Téa out, again, tonight, before he got distracted by the triplets. Tristan had tried almost everything to forget about Téa, but he could not. He started to wonder if he was getting to the point where he only just wanted to have sex with her. He remembered the first girl that he had sex with. She had a fight with his roommate and came by to collect her things. Before she was finished, she offered to have sex with him. Ever since then, he always had bad relationships. He never believed that it was karma or anything like that. He believed it was psychology. That one of these days, when he will ask Téa out he will either have a break-through and let go or she will say 'yes' and their relationship will free him of the pattern.

Tristan started to sit upright after hearing the door open. He saw a woman's figure rush through the doorway and to the opposite side of the bed.

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah-." Before he could finish, she jumped into bed with him. By the hair style, he could tell that it was one of the triplets.

"This is much better. I really wanted a bed all to myself."

"You're kicking me out of this bed?"

"I'll make you a good deal on it." He heard the sheets move and felt her hand rubbing at his crotch. She helped remove his boxers as she went under the covers. He breathed out after she wrapped her mouth around his cock. It did not take long for him to reach the same point that he was earlier tonight. She stopped and crawled up to his chest. He felt her bare leg against his hardness. He never even noticed when she took off her panties. "Shh." She sat up and started to slowly take off her shirt. Tristan was really excited now. He stretched out his arm, opened the night stand, and pulled out one of the many condoms inside. She played with her hair as he put on the condom. She pushed him against the bed and then she raised herself above him. She guided his cock to enter her as she sat. He grasped at her breasts as she slowly rode him. Then, he grabbed her hips and started to rock her hard. Her breathing quickened, then they came together. She lifted herself off of him and returned to her side of the bed. She laid down and turned away from him. Short, sweet sex, just the way Tristan liked it.

He got up and disposed of the condom. Then, sat on the bed as he started to look for his boxers, "I guess this is goodnight, then?"

She never turned over, "I changed my mind... You can stay."

Téa put a glass of water on her nightstand and got back into bed. Sometime after she got comfortable, she heard her phone ring. By the ring tone, she knew that it was one of her friends. She picked up her phone and saw that it was an incoming call from Joey. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Téa? What happened last night?"

"You went out of control."

"This is a joke, right?"

"What is?"

"Well, I woke up with this girl's number in my pocket." He sighed, "What should I do?"

Téa yawned, "I don't know...call her."

"What do I say?"

"Ask her out."

"I don't even remember what she looks like!"

"Just go on a date with this girl. It'll keep your mind off of Mai for a little while."

"No, it won't. What if this girl doesn't like me?"

"She liked you drunk, didn't she?"

"Téa?" Joey sighed, "Never mind. My head still hurts. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She closed her phone and laid back down. Within a few seconds, she heard her cellphone ring, again. But, it was from a private number. She answered her phone, "Hello?"

"I hope last night was worth not having dinner with me."

"Seto... Everyone missed you there."

"Don't make things up. Did you eat, yet?"

"No." Téa got up when she heard a knock at her door.

Seto sighed, "If you got up earlier, you could've had breakfast with me. I ordered in some food for you."

"You did?" Téa asked as she jogged over and opened the door. She watched as one of Seto's staff brought in two bags of food. "Seto, thank you!"

"And, you will have dinner with me, tomorrow." Téa felt that he had just given her a command. "Be there by 7pm."

"Okay." If it was anyone else, she would have put up a fight.

Author's note: If at any point and time there's not enough smut for you all, just let me know any way you can.


	7. Not an Emergency

Chapter 6

Téa rushed over, once she saw Bakura, Tristan, and Joey, at a table, outside the coffee shop. She stopped at the table, "What's the emergency?" She got there as quickly as she could because Tristan texted her about an emergency meeting.

"Joey's still freaking out about this mystery girl's phone number," Tristian answered.

"Are you kidding me!?"

"Well, he's freaking out even more, since I don't remember what she looked like."

"Where's Yugi?"

"He's opening the store, today," Bakura stated, "Besides, I thought that she was beautiful."

Joey turned to Bakura, "That what makes my problem worse!" They heard a motorcycle go past them, up the street.

"Trust me, she IS beautiful."

Tristan turned to Téa, "Bakura and Joey don't typically go after the same women."

"Just ask her out, Joey," Téa yelled at him.

The motorcycle came back around and stopped in front of them. After he raised his visor, they all saw that it was Alister, "Hey. What's up?!" Everyone greeted him. "How are you doing, Joey?"

"Still have a headache," he answered.

"Would you like to join us," Téa asked.

"Sure. Just let me park my bike."

"I'll be waiting on the coffee line for you."

He put his visor down, "Sure, I'll be right back." He drove off.

"Téa, I rather him not be a part of this emergency meeting," Tristan stated.

"Quiet, Tristan!" The other two men started laughing at him as Téa went inside.

Téa waited on line for Alister. After he arrived, she told him the whole story.

"So? What did you think of her?" He only shrugged.

"Taro Bubble Tea," the barista yelled. Téa walked up and grabbed her order, then walked back over to Alister.

"What does that mean?"

"Vanilla Frappe!"

Alister picked up his order and started walking back to her, "Téa, I wasn't that close to you guys. As far as I could tell, she was okay looking. But, it depends on his type. For example, if he likes them as high maintenance as Mai, then he isn't going to go for her."

"Do you mind talking to him, once we get back out there," Téa asked.

"I could try."

"And, before we go back out there, I want to ask you some questions. I ask five and you get to ask five."

"Go ahead."

"Last night. Where did you learn how to dance like that? Gansta Walking, right?"

"Yeah, I learned it while I was in California. I'm surprised you knew that. In fact, how do you know about it?"

"I'm studying dance. Do you live in this area?"

"I just moved here about three months ago. I could move again, since I do travel a lot. How about you?"

"Yes, I live in the area. But, I will be going to America in a few months, to go to college."

"Yeah? Well, anytime you get lonely, just give me a call. I'd be glad to keep you company."

"What makes you good company, for me?"

Alister looked her up and down, "After the talk we had last night, ...I know. I know we didn't speak that much, but we also had fun dancing. Will you be studying dance in America?"

"Yes."

"Well, maybe I can show you a thing or two. I've studied it, as well."

"You did!? When?"

"Since I was a kid. My mother showed me a few things and it's been a way of life ever since. She was a ballerina."

"I wish my parents were dancers. How long did you do formal training?" Alister just laughed. "What?"

"I will not answer that because you already asked me five questions."

"Huh?"

"You asked about my dance style, where did I learn it, do I live around here, if I ever studied dance, and if I would make good company."

Téa sighed, then smiled, "Fine. Then, what are your last two questions?"

"Do you want to ask me more questions about myself next week?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Alister gave her a look. Téa scoffed, "Yes."

"And, at anytime you're not having fun, you'll let me know, right?"

Téa smiled, "Sure."


	8. First Dinner with Boyfriend

Chapter 7 – First Dinner with Boyfriend

"Miss Mazaki," the bodyguard announced to Seto, after opening the door.

"Let her in. And, go." Téa watched as the man left, then looked back at Seto. "Sit." He never looked at her. She walked over to the opposite side of the table and sat down. She was wearing a plain light blue dress. The waiter started to serve Seto. The man waited while Seto picked up his knife and fork and tasted the food. He nodded, then the waiter went back to the serving table and started making a plate for Téa.

"Where's Mokuba?"

"He's preparing for a tournament." Seto started to eat.

"Did your father ever let you skip dinner to practice?"

"If you're talking about Gazaburo, himself, then no."

The waiter served Téa her food. "You mean, he didn't allow you both to play, ever?" She waited as he finished chewing.

"He invested a lot of time in 'keeping Seto smart'. Mokuba had way more time for play, than I did, on a daily basis. He was never involved in our learning or play time."

Téa started playing with the food on her plate, as she was not sure what to think about it. Her family would never have had the money to feed her the things that Seto was having for dinner. "Would you…would you treat your children the same way?"

"I would."

Téa remembered getting all the attention she wanted from her parents, as a child. Seto would never really talk about it, but it seemed that he received negative attention and Mokuba received no attention at all. "I wouldn't let you treat your children, like your father, did."

"And, are you volunteering to have my children?"

Téa thought about having children, but never Kaiba's children. She blushed during her silence. "Seto, I think it's a little too early for you to ask if I'd like to have your children."

He read her face, "Fine. We won't discuss that until you're ready."

She started to cut into the meat. "And, about the way you invited me to dinner, yesterday...?" She drew in a deep breath, "I'd prefer it if you'd ask me instead of telling me."

His tone of voice was stern, "Ask you? You know, I could be ignoring you, instead. Are you telling me that I'm wasting your time?"

"No-."

"I will not waste my time by treating this relationship like a game. But, in the end it is, if we do not talk about these things. Right now, all we are doing is just fighting against time. We have a lot to talk about before you leave." Téa saw the point in his rudeness this time, but she felt that he should not be acting rude to her. "When are you going? How long?"

"May, for a short program. And, then I would stay for a year before returning to Japan. I…I was hoping if I had the money, I could return to celebrate Yugi's birthday then return to America to start the semester, in August. But, I know I don't have the money to do that. I can't even afford to stay on campus." She took a small bite of the meat. It tasted quite good.

"How are you affording college?" Seto continued eating.

"The college is in California. It's cheap enough, but I have to take out a lot of loans. My parents gave me a little money for rent. But, it won't last me the whole semester because it's expensive to live in California. And, I'm on a waitlist for another college. If I get in, almost everything will be paid for. They will be here, later this month, to see me audition. I've also been working as a receptionist at a gym. And, I had been living at home, up until this year. I moved into my own apartment."

"Why didn't you mention the apartment, earlier? Are you on a lease?"

"Seto! I rather not talk about money at dinner. I moved to be closer to my job and a bit closer to a dance studio, so that I can keep practicing."

"You're always welcome to practice here."

"I know…." Seto watched as Téa started to push the food around her plate.

"Téa? Is there something wrong?"

"I wanted to do this on my own."

"I don't think you should. And, that's because you'll never have to." It was as if Seto was speaking based on a personal experience of his, "If you ever need anything, then let me know."

"Well, …. You know how I made that meeting with you on the 29th?" He nodded. "In a few weeks, some proctors from Columbia University will come to see me dance."

"That's in New York." He took another bite.

"Yeah. One of the students decided not to accept their spot, so they are auditioning me, again. If I make it, they'll pay most of everything. But, I'm not sure that if I was at 100%, when I did the original performance, they would have accepted me." Téa could not keep herself from tearing up and she began to cry.

Seto tossed his utensils upon his plate, "Don't say that!" He got up and walked over to her. He kneeled at her right side, put his hand on her chin, then gently moved her head to look at him. Her view of him was blurry. "Téa…they wouldn't be auditioning you, again, if they didn't see something in you, in the first place. If you impressed them that much when you weren't at your best, then nobody will do better than you, now." Téa started to calm down and wipe the tears from her eyes. "I could always pay them off."

She straightened up and shook her head, "No, Seto. I said that I wanted to do this on my own. Besides, you wouldn't know about this, anyway, until afterward."

"Then, let me know how I could help you."

"They, they want to see my audition, again. Plus, they want to see me with a partner."

"I could be it. But, Kaibas don't dance."

Téa smiled, "Seto, you can dance."

He reached for her hand and guided her up to stand in front of him, "Show me".

"Okay. Um…basic box waltz. Let's do the motion as forward, left, backward, right, then repeat. Like this," She showed him motion and the waltz movement. She grabbed his arms and encouraged him to move with her. "Ow," Téa said as Seto stepped on her foot.

Seto sighed, "Are you, okay?"

"Yes."

"What if I helped you find a dance partner?"

"That would be great!"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that you want to go to America?"

"Yes, Seto."


	9. Kaiba's picks

Author's note 1: Named after "Nightcall" by Kavinsky.

Author's note 2: This took me FOREVER to re-word.

Nightcall

Solomon waved good-bye to the two as they got into Mai's blue convertible. As Mai drove off, Yugi took in the smell of the black leather seats. He noticed that it had manual transmission.

"Wow, Mai! It's beautiful!"

"If you like it now, then you'll love it, once you find out how fast it goes." She smiled, "How 'bout it?"

"No. I mean, ...don't you want to talk?"

"About what? I take you to prom, you have a good time, then I take you home. The End."

"Have you ever gone to the prom before?"

"No!" She glanced at him, then back at the road. She felt that she should not had snipped at him. Mai muted the stereo, "Yugi, ...I never went to prom. I couldn't stand anyone in my high school. And, I didn't have any real friends."

"Really? I'm sure someone was a good friend of yours."

"No..." She sighed, "Well, there was this one guy. His name was Roger. He was a bit shy, but a punk, ...like me. We met in middle school. One day, I saw that someone punched him and asked what happened. Turns out that he walked in on five guys, who had a crush on me. They apologized about what they said about me, but Roger told them that I had no boyfriend." She chuckled as she took a look at Yugi, "I guess we were so close that everyone thought that we were dating." She looked back at the road, "Anyway, ...the news spread like wildfire. He got punched in the face when the jocks confronted him about it. After he told me about this, he said that he always knew that there were few guys that liked me, but he didn't know that THAT many guys liked me. And, the funny thing is, was that I didn't have to do much to confirm it. I only had to tuck my bangs behind my ears, start wearing my lipstick at school, and flash a smile at a few guys I knew that most girls liked. I was interested in none of the guys at school, but they kept coming to meet me. Once the hot girls noticed, I became popular, on accident. And, once I started dressing like those girls, I was untouchable."

"What happened with Roger?"

"We used to be close, like you and Joey. At first, he was uncomfortable about me hanging out with the popular kids. Roger confronted me. I was bad when he first met me, but he told me that I was becoming a bad person. But, I knew I wasn't bad like some of the popular girls were. They were always popular. Roger thought I was becoming like them, but actually, I was just becoming a worse version of myself. I probably did one bad thing for every other good thing I did. The popular girls never liked that. Once I started dating guys, that's when he started arguments with me. And, he also befriended the bad kids and became increasingly violent. I couldn't get him to stop, so we eventually stopped talking. Years later, he came up to me and he asked me out to the prom. I lied to him and said 'no' because I wasn't going."

"But, you told me that you didn't go."

"That's right, Yugi. The true reason why I said 'no', when he asked, was because he still thought that I was his property. That I belonged only to him. The truth was that how he told me that story years ago, ...I realized that he liked me. And, I never liked him in that way. Changed the way I looked after I figured out that the reason why he got beat up was because he tried to lie over the truth. After it got out that I wasn't his girlfriend, he changed. So, I decided to change, too. I didn't want to be friends with a guy like that. His actions got worse, after I became popular. He even joined a gang. Long story short, he died young and I never went to his funeral." She paused. "Yugi? I can be nice, but I'm a bad person. I'll only just let you and all of your friends, down."

"I don't believe that, Mai. You've always been there for us. And, you'll always be my friend, no matter what you do. Even if you become like Roger, then I'll still be friends with you."

She put her hand on the stick shift, "No, you wouldn't."

"Yes, I would."

"Stop saying that! You're lying-!" Mai felt Yugi's hand on hers.

"Mai?" She looked over at him and was surprised by the gentle look he gave her.

"Don't look at me like that!" She stopped the car at a red light and pulled her hand away and back onto the wheel. She looked back at the road with a scowl on her face.

"Like what?"

She turned to him, "You can't possibly believe that! You can't possibly trust anyone that much, in your life, to never hurt you. I thought Roger and I were going to be friends forever and he left me. So what the popular kids liked me; they didn't get me like he did! Everyone I ever liked either left me or hurt me! You can't possibly subject yourself like that to everyone you meet!"

"Armor works both ways, you know." She starred back at him, shocked. She did not know how to respond. "Mai, if you expect everyone to hurt you, then what good is it if you can never take it off? Doesn't it make it hard for anyone to reach you under all of that?"

She tapped her left hand on her chest, "If my friends loved me, they'd reach through all of it to find me." The light turned green.

"If you put up too many barriers to test if someone loves you, then you could end up hurting yourself, as well. Aren't you afraid that you'll cut someone so deep that you'll harm them, when you didn't intend to?"

"It's worth it," she said coldly. She turned back to the road and shifted the gear into drive.

"Even if it means that you'd miss out on what you've been looking for? Wouldn't you risk taking off your armor for that opportunity?" Mai looked down at him, for a moment, expressionless. She heard a genuine concern in his voice. "Mai, when it comes to love, I think I might be afraid of all the same things that you are. And, Mai, ...no one has the right to force you to take off your armor for them."

"Yugi...I'm sorry for being this way with you."


	10. Joey's Mystery Girl

Chapter 9 – Joey's Mystery Girl

Author's Note: Joey's Mystery Girl, Ayume, is a character made for the purposed for this fic.

Téa walked off the bus and saw Yugi and Joey waiting for her. "Yugi?"

"Hello, Téa," Yugi said with glee. The bus took off.

She gave Joey an angry look, "Then why am I here!?"

"I need your support too," Joey said with a nervous look on his face. "You're the one that told me to call her. You could at least give your own ideas a chance."

"My idea!? Joey! We're at Domino Pier in the middle of winter! You're such a jerk to bring her out like this."

"I'll take her out for coffee if I think she's cute."

"And, if she isn't?"

"We'll have to pretend that you're my girlfriend and you kiss me. She'll get the point." Téa and Yugi both looked mad. "Okay, Okay! No kiss." They crossed the street and out towards the piers. "There." They all stood next to a bench. After eighteen minutes, a girl with long dark hair, to midway down her thighs, got off a bus and started walking towards them. She had on glasses with large black frames.

Téa interrupted Joey's conversation with Yugi, by nudging him, "That's her."

Joey looked up and towards the girl's direction, "Nyeh?" She was bigger, then he expected. He turned to Yugi. "Yuge? What do you think?" The girl tripped on her pink scarf and fell face first. They three yelled and rushed over to her.

"Are you all right?" She got to her knees with her hands covering her face. "Let me see." She slowly uncovered her face. She had a freckle on the left side of the apex of her nose. "You don't look too bad. Just one of your eyes are a little red. What's this?"

"NO," she yelled. He had lifted her bang and saw a giant mole over her right eyebrow, towards the inside of her face. He quickly let go and took a step back. She could tell that he was not expecting that. "I…I poked myself in the eye too many times trying to put in my contacts, before I got off the bus. I thought you wouldn't like me if I had my glasses on." She took off the glasses and her mole was completely hidden under her hair. She looked down at the ground.

"Um, …Ayume?"

She looked up at him, "Yes, Joey?"

Joey smiled. He finally remembered her. She seemed sad and had her eyes on the bar. When he went over to hit on her, she barely looked up at him. He eventually got her to crack a smile. Once her eyes met his, he knew that he had to ask her to dance. He held out his hands, "Let me help you up." She took his hands and he helped her up.

"Thank you."

"Yugi? Téa? This is Ayume."

"How do, you do?" She shook hands with Yugi and Téa and they greeted her. Téa noticed that they were the same height, but Ayume was twice the size that Téa was, with the coat on. Ayume looked up and smiled at Joey. Her teeth were perfect. Joey started to blush.

"Guys? I think, I'm going to have coffee with Ayume, instead. I'll catch up with you, later. Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye," Yugi and Téa said in unison. They watched as Joey and Ayume walked off together.

"Thank God, that's over," Téa said.

"Not quite," Yugi said.

"Huh?"

"Joey wanted us to double date next time."

"WHAT!? When did this happen? No one could reach you after the birthday party."

"I finally took one of Joey's calls because he was calling me nonstop. He's afraid that if he goes out alone with her, then he'll say something stupid."

"And, he always says something stupid." She sighed, "Okay. But, I'm busy. It has to be next week. I'm working extra this week and I should really go, right now. Call me later, Yugi." They parted ways. Téa wanted to keep the auditions a secret from her friends and told them that she was working more hours for the week. That afternoon, she went on to the dance studio to audition the first ten people that she had chosen.

"You are such a show-off," Téa giggled at Alister.

Alister smiled, "No. I wasn't. You're such a good dancer that I just got carried away." There was silence between them as they starred each other in the eyes.

"So, um...what's next?"

He smirked at her, "How about desert?" He put his arm around her waist and started to walk out with her.

"Just desert? Why?" They exited the building and started walking up the street together.

"Life's too short and it deserves to be enjoyed."

"Who taught you that?"

"I learned it, myself. I grew up in a war zone."

"Huh?" Téa stopped smiling.

"I'm from Yugoslavia. Even though, there were many wars in my country, we made the best of the little things. Now, that the revolution is over, I was thinking about if I should settle down."

"Do you mean, marriage?"

"Not just that. I also wanted to see the world before deciding if I want to settle back down in my own country. Opportunity is something that can happen at anytime, but not everywhere. I was wondering if you would you stay in America, after college, or settle down here?"

"I'm not sure. I want to become a backup dancer and see the world. But, after that, I think I would settle down here. Maybe open up my own dance studio."

Alister stopped her and double checked the sign above the restaurant. He looked down at her, "If you do, then can I be your first lesson?"

"Sure!" He lead her inside of the restaurant.

They were standing on a train platform. Alister watched as Téa was rubbing her arms. "Aren't you cold? Come here." Alister wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her back.

"Thanks, Alister." He started to sway from side to side and Téa started to giggle. Téa could see her train in the distance. "That's it! Thanks for waiting with me."

Alister stopped moving after he saw the train. He looked down at her, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"No. I'm fine from here. I…I had a really good time." All of a sudden, Téa heard the train behind her. A minute went by already? "Al!" She pushed away from him and ran onto the train. "I'll call you, tomorrow!" The train's bell dinged and the doors closed. As the train left the station, Téa thought about how she could not wait to tell Miho how the date went. She looked at her phone and saw that Seto had sent her a text message, earlier: 'Dinner tomorrow?'. She smiled as she started to reply to him.


	11. Let's have a Meeting

Chapter 10 – Let's have a Meeting

Chapter Note: Here's that chapter I've apologized about. I wrote it side by side with Chapter 7, but ended up extending parts of this chapter. There was a particular minor plot point that I was unable to add into this chapter. I've also decided against extending the chapter further (a scene of the morning after), to get the plot element back into this chapter. (Ugh, I tried; I hope you enjoy it.) I hope that this will keep you all warm until the New Year.

Téa was told to eat dinner without Seto because his meeting was running late. She looked at the clothes on the bed. Mokuba was nice enough to get pajamas for her, but she was unsure about spending the night. She wished she would had left after eating, but it was getting towards midnight.

"I guess, I'll stay," Téa thought to herself. She took off her cream colored cardigan and unbuttoned her pink shirt. The buttons only went three-quarters of the way down. As she was taking off her black pencil skirt, she heard the door open. She screamed and started pulled up her skirt. "Don't come in!" She looked up and saw that it was Seto. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at her. He watched as she frantically buttoned up her shirt. But, she went against her instinct to fully re-button it. "Seto! You scared me."

"You're staying?"

"I was thinking about going home."

He slowly looked her up and down, "It doesn't look that way, to me."

"I just think that by staying here, I'm just intruding. And, between that and thinking about finishing auditions, I just can't sleep. Or maybe, I could sleep if I was in my own bed."

"When's the last time that I've told you that you're not wanted?" He purposefully did not say the word 'here'. He hoped that she would read between the lines and heard what he wanted to say. He could have made up a few good reasons for her to stay. But, he did not know how to tell her to stay tonight.

Téa smiled, "Then, you'll let me stay?"

"Of course."

Téa walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She just realized that it was the first time that they had been alone together. She looked up at him and innocently said, "But, I'll want you in my bed." Seto breathed out as he looked down at her. He grabbed her firmly by the waist. He kissed her deeply and then, again. She moaned and as she looked at him, noticed a fire in his eyes. "Seto…." He unhooked a button from her shirt, then went for another but she pulled away. "I want the lights off," Téa walked over to the light switch and turned it off. Seto had never seen Téa's body. And, Téa had never been touched before, by a guy. Besides from the occasional perverts.

Seto walked over and turned the lights back on, "There's no reason for you to insist on that. You look fine."

"…."

"You mean that you're not okay with the way you look?"

"In school, all of the boys used to tease me. Even Tristan and Joey. Yugi was the only guy that never had, though." She always envied Miho's hourglass figure. The boys always praised the way Miho looked.

Seto turned off the lights, "Have you ever dated any of those guys that teased you?"

"No."

"Do you think of me as that type of asshole?" She did not answer. "I know you might think that I'm an asshole, just not that type of asshole. If you think I'm like that, then you might as well leave."

Téa turned on the lights. She looked sad to him, "I didn't mean it that way, Seto."

He looked her in the eyes for a while and decided that it was the truth. He took off his jacket and his shirt and let them land on the floor. She always thought he would be sinewy, but he was pretty lean. His six-pack abs also had subtle definition. She also saw that he had a few scars on his body. He dimmed the lights and placed a hand on her back. He walked with her to the bed and placed his fingers gently around her face and leaned down. "Do you think I'd ever hurt you like that?" She shook her head, then kissed him shyly. All of a sudden, she felt a spark of electricity in his kiss. "Then, let me show you, tonight," he whispered. They started to kiss and Seto got to his knees as Téa sank to the bed. Téa unbuttoned her shirt and Seto started to gently kiss her neck. She moaned as he grabbed her breasts. He grabbed at her shirt, "Take it off, take this off." She unzipped the shirt on the side and he helped her lift her shirt up. Once he saw her pretty pink lips, he leaned against her and kissed her. He made sure that he lifted her shirt slowly while she was blind. Once she started moving it off, by herself, he started kissing her chest, then she quickly removed her black bra. She looked down at him as he stared at her brown areolas. He breathed out as he grabbed them and she let out a soft moan. He looked up at her, then started to tweak the nipple of one of her breasts and start sucking on the other.

"Uh!" She looked down to watch him and put one of her hands through his hair. She breathed out sharply and threw her head back as she arched her back, "Oh, Seto!" When she looked back down, she saw him peeking up at her and she arched her back more, "Oh, Seto". She moaned as he kissed and messaged her breasts. He leaned forward against her and pushed her onto the bed. She felt him lean heavier on the inner thigh of her right leg. He grabbed one of her hands by the wrist and rubbed it against his crotch. He was looking her in the eyes, the whole time. He stood up and took off his pants and her skirt and kneeled over her. He started to rub her clit, through her panties. After a while, she noticed that his eyes never left her face and she started to blush, madly. She pulled her panties down partially and placed his fingers directly on her clit. "OH!" The expression in his eyes changed, he became more focused. He started going faster and so did her moans. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Seto-!" Soon, she started to cry out moans of pleasure. Her panties slid down her legs and she kicked them off. He quickly got up and took off his boxers and kneeled in front of her. "Seto?" She saw him masturbating feverously, then stopped. She looked down and was amazed to see a penis for the first time. Then, she noticed him putting on a condom. "Seto, no-."

"Come on-."

"No-."

"I've wanted you so bad, Téa. Téa, please-?"

"Seto, no. I'm not ready yet."

Seto let out a soft brief snarl. He got up and quickly walked away from her. He angrily hit the wall as he walked into the bathroom. He threw out the condom, walked back into the room, and put on his boxers. "Do you want me to leave?" He looked at her.

"No." He sat down next to her and looked at her. She leaned over and started to make out with him. He put his hands on her face and she moved his hands to her breasts. "Mmm." He forced his weight on her and she laid back. He looked up at her as he placed his tongue between her breasts and slowly slid it up towards her neck. As he licked back down, he danced his tongue towards one of her nipples. She felt the suction of his mouth and he breathed on her as he released. She moaned, "Seto." As she could feel his tongue move back and forth, she whispered his name. It drives him crazy no matter when she says his name, but he could not stand how she was saying his name, now. He wanted to hear that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He moved up and started kissing her. "OH," she gasped loudly as she felt his fingers rubbing at her slit.

"Say my name."

"Seto," she whispered.

"Louder."

"Uh! Seto!" He moved his fingers to her clit and her body jumped and she took in a deep breath. She looked at him and blushed, "Seto, I wanna cum for you." He started to move his fingers faster. At first, she was just panting, but then she lost control. It felt so good that she could not control her moans of pleasure and he was staring at her the whole time. She took two deep breathes, in and out, "Mmmph!" As she was cumming, Seto changed the rhythm of his fingers. She began to whimper as she felt another wave come over her. He heard his name during a long whimper and she buried her face into his forearm. He heard her yell as she finished. She blinked twice, let out a contented sigh, and stopped his hand, "I came." After she caught her breath, she sat up and kissed him. "Wow. I feel, dizzy."

He cracked a smile at her, "Since you're done, we can go to bed." Téa barely had the strength to put on her pajamas and got into bed with Seto. "Goodnight, Téa."

"Goodnight, Seto," Téa replied as she drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note:

He purposefully did not say the word 'here'. He hoped that she would read between the lines and heard what he wanted to say. He could have made up a few good reasons for her to stay. But, he did not know how to tell her to stay tonight.

**I liked that part. It echoes "Truth or Dare". But, what the sentences mean that he did not want to make up an excuse for her to stay. [He did do that in "Truth or Dare".] He simply wanted to tell her to stay. Yet, he doesn't allow himself to tell her to stay.**


	12. 12 Lords a Leaping

Chapter 11 – Twelve Lords a Leaping

Téa was at the dance studio and was looking at the last ten dancers. She was wearing a white poncho over her pink leotard. "Welcome! The first part of your audition is to dance one minute, to the music of your choice." She pointed to one guy and held up a sand timer. "You first." The first dancer did a b-boy style of dance. Téa turned off the music halfway through. "That's good, but do you have any classical training?"

"No," he answered.

"Then, I'll have to cut you. Anyone else, who are strictly break-dancers? You're cut as well." Two more men left the room. Most of them were awful. Finally, there were three people left. She starred at the mime, for a while, then walked over to him and showed him her list. "Which one is you?" The mime gleefully pointed to his name, then Téa crossed his name off of the list. He looked sad and walked out. As he walked out, Alister walked in and thought the mime was a funny choice. "Al!"

"I knew that I was late, but I didn't think that I was THAT late."

"No! You're fine."

"Do you mind if I watch?"

"Go ahead." She turned to a lean blonde that stood about 5'10", "You." The music turned on and the blonde started to dance. His form was beautiful. After he was done, Téa smiled. "Wow! I'd like to know who YOU are!"

"My name is: Alex."

Téa was taken aback by the sound of his voice, "Alex? Um, …Alex? How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"And, female," Alister said.

Téa was shocked and looked at Alister, then back at Alex, "You're a girl!?"

"Yes," Alex answered.

"I can't use you."

"Your ad did not specify for a male partner."

Téa sighed because she was right. Téa did not know breasts could be so non-existent. Alister smirked as he looked back at Alex, "She'll give you a callback if you can lift her." Téa looked at him with shock.

"I can lift her." They all were silent. "When you're ready, mad' am." Téa turned, took off her poncho, and angrily threw her it at Alister. Next, she ran and jumped and Alex caught her and spun her around. Téa realized that Alex was not going to drop her, once she found herself being set down. She looked and saw that she had pretty light green eyes. Téa was stunned by everything about her.

After a few seconds, they looked as they heard Alister whistle and clap. "I'd say that's good enough for a call you back!"

Téa turned to her, "Yes. I'll…call you back." Alex bowed and left the room.

Téa looked at Alister and he gave her a knowing look. Alister knew a strong woman when he saw one. She turned to the last guy, "PLEASE tell me that you can dance anywhere as good as that?"

He nodded, "Sure can." He danced for her.

After the minute was up, Téa asked, "How old are you, again, Ebisu?"

"I'm fourteen, ma'am."

Alister sighed, "He's fourteen."

Téa thought that he was being rude, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alister smiled, "You'll see. Besides, you obviously liked the blonde, better."

Téa looked a bit mad, then walked over to Ebisu. He was only an inch taller than her. She held out her hands, "I wanna see how you lead." Ebisu just starred at her with his mouth open. "Come on." He held hands with her and she pressed her chest against him. "Have you done Foxtrot?" Ebisu experienced a nose bleed and fainted.

After Alister cleared Ebisu from the room, Téa danced with Alister and asked him for his opinion of her dancing.

"Well?" Alister turned away from her as he paced the floor. "Al?"

He stopped, "I'll let your partner change your routine. You both need to be comfortable with it."

"And?"

He put a hand on his head as he looked at her. He looked like he did not want to say what he thought, "You could lose fifteen pounds, but there's not enough time. Do you think that you can lose twelve?"

She was shocked that he also suggested her to lose weight, "Yes."

"Don't worry Téa, I'll help you."

"Are you offering to be my dance partner?"

"Not exactly. Is there something wrong?" Téa felt that their chemistry was magical and was afraid to let him know. She was amazed that even when the step was wrong, it felt right, and they just swirled and swirled around the floor.

"The range of your technical ability is not…good enough. I mean, …I'm not trying to say that you're not good enough, but I can tell you're not trained."

"I am trained!"

"But, only in one style. You were making things up as we went through the routine."

"That's how one survives."

"Al? How do you expect to 'settle down' if you're still trying to survive?"

"I don't know, Téa. It doesn't happen all at once. Some things just need time," He smiled. "Some things are worth the wait." He started packing up to go. "Since this isn't going to work out, do you mind if I take you out, again?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll call you, later."

"Mmm," Téa moaned softly as she backed herself onto Seto's desk. She unlaced her fingers from behind his neck and started moving them through his hair. She felt Seto's hand go under her skirt. "No," Téa said as she pushed his right hand back. He pulled her closer pressed her against him. "Mmm! Seto…" He pushed her onto his desk and she wrapped her legs around him. Seto reached under her skirt, again. "No," Téa said softly as she got onto her elbows and pushed his hand away. He tried again. "No." He moved his hands and started to squeeze her breasts. She started to blush, "Ohh." He kissed her. "Oh, God." She started to pant as he massaged her breasts and she fell back onto the desk. She looked him in the eyes, "Seto-?"

"Mr. Kaiba," they both looked as they heard a male voice through the intercom, "are you ready?"

Seto let out a heavy sigh and pressed the button, "I'll be right there." He let go of the button and stood up. Téa quickly pulled down her skirt and sat up. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and bit her lip. "Don't look at me like that." Her expression did not change. "I can't change this. It's business." She stopped biting her lip and he placed his hands on the desk as he gave her a slow kiss. He starred at her, his pendant dangling between them. "You know, I can't be late," he said softly. She did not want him to leave and it was hard enough to beg anything of him. He walked over to the other side of his desk and started to look for something. Seto managed to make time for her, today. Then, at the last minute, one of his clients had to move up their meeting. He told Téa not to come because there was not enough time to have a talk. He was surprised she wanted those fifteen minutes with him. And, she did not even have ten minutes to have with him, once she got there. "Where did it go?"

"What," Téa asked as she leaned towards him. She winced as they both heard a crunch. Téa gently redistributed some of her weight onto her hands and lifted herself up. Seto looked up and saw that Téa was sitting on his laptop and reached a hand onto it. As he pulled it towards him and it dragged Téa's skirt. He opened the laptop and saw no damage.

"It's fine." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry."

"If I ever leave the country for a long time, then we should try talking online. Do you have a webcam?" He knelt back down and started to pack his laptop away.

"No. In fact, I haven't been able to afford a new computer for school."

As she got down from the desk, he noticed her skirt fly up. "Are you not wearing any panties?" She turned red as she nodded. "Get out, before I decide to cancel my trip and make you sorry for it…NOW." Téa gasped, then quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of his office.

Téa was glad that she declined going out for the weekend. She was eating less and working out more. Her legs were sore from dancing over the last two days and jogging with Alister yesterday. After Seto had left, she called Mokuba that evening and got Mr. LeBeau's contact information. Mr. LeBeau was perfectly understanding and of Téa's situation and cut her a deal on his price for his services. But, even with the price cut, he was still rather expensive. Téa rolled onto her back and starred at the ceiling.

"I'm glad to have a rest day, but I had hoped that Seto would come back today. I just wish Seto was here, now." Next, she took off her clothes and started touching her stomach. Then, she stopped. She had forgotten to think about Yugi. She had just remembered what Miho had told her. That if she could think about Yugi while she masturbated, then she likes Yugi. She took her right hand out of the bed and put her fingers into her mouth and started to suck on them. She started to think about what it might be like to kiss and touch him and to have him touch her. She moaned and put her hand back under the covers. She took long strokes up and down against her clit, "Oh, Yugi." Once she found the right spot, she started to press harder. "Oh, Yugi." She started pick a pace for her fingers. "Oh…. Unh!" Then, she went a bit faster. She arched her back and gasped. She suddenly felt more pressure on her clit and her body pushing into the bed. She breathed out again, "OH, SETO! Unh!" Her fingers went faster and so did her breathing. She closed her eyes and let out a yell. It felt as if he was watching her and touching her. She tried a couple of times, but she could not get her thoughts back to Yugi. She gave up and went on thinking about Seto. She gasped again and gripped at the sheets with her left hand; her voice a high pitched whisper, "Seto, Seto, Seto, …MMM. Oh-!" She heard her phone started to ring and she did not want to stop. Then, she realized it was Seto. She slapped her left arm around until she found her cellphone. She stopped her right hand as she flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Hello, Téa."

"Hi!" She swallowed.

"Is this a good time for me to call?"

"Yeah."

He thought that there was something odd in her voice, but he ignored it. "You remember when I said that I was going to be out of the country for a long time? I don't know when I'll be back. I know, I won't be back to see you for Valentine's Day."

"But, Seto, I was looking forward to seeing you!"

"I know. But, there are so many meetings, I won't be able to fly back into Japan. I'll make it up to you."

Téa started to idly stroke her clit, "Does this happen a lot?"

"No." He did not want to tell her that he had been rescheduling all of his meetings in an attempt to spend more time with her.

"When do you think that you'd be back?" She still felt turned on. She hoped that he would come back soon.

"If everything goes smoothly, then I should be back before the beginning of next month."

"Seto?" Seto thought he faintly heard something in her voice. "I was thinking about getting certified as an instructor…at my gym."

"Why?"

"The gym asked me to be part of their commercial. Then, someone thought I was good enough to get certified."

"When you get the chance, send me over the contract for that commercial."

"Why?" He started saying a bunch of things that she did not listen to. Not because he was boring her. Just that hearing his voice in her ear was like he was right there with her. She closed her eyes as her fingers moved faster. After a while, she heard a change in his voice.

"Téa? Téa."

"Yeah?"

He was certain he heard something familiar in her voice, "Were you listening to me?"

"Yes, Seto," she lied as she started to blush. She guessed that he must have heard her.

He could have sworn that he heard her breathing heavier on the phone. "You should not play on the phone when a Kaiba is speaking to you. Now, what were you doing?"

She could not stop blushing, even with him being a bit stern with her. His voice had gotten to her and all she wanted to do was cum for him. But, she clearly remembered what he told her before he left. "Seto, my legs are sore from dancing so much the last few days."

"Then, you better get some rest." He was positive that it was something else, though.

"I will."

"I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." After she hung up, she found it easy to finish.


	13. Table for Four

Chapter 12 – Table for Four

Three days later, Joey, Ayume, Yugi, and Téa looked as the waitress came back with their orders. Téa was surprised how much everyone was eating compared to her. She was halfway through her diet and wished it was over already. She could not have a real meal until after her workout with Alister, tonight.

Joey was staring at Téa's fruit cup and held a French fry at her, "Are you sure that you don't want a French fry or something?"

"I'm fine. I ate earlier," Téa lied. She had usually been eating a half bowl of ramen or seaweed soup.

"Could someone pass me the ketchup?"

Ayume smiled, "Sure!" As she passed the ketchup, she knocked over her glass of water. Ayume and Téa both stood up. "I'm sorry!" Joey started to understand why she requested extra ice and a lot of napkins. Ayume was wearing a cream knit sweater with a cat on it. Téa did not know breasts could be so large. She also knew that Ayume was at least overweight.

Téa picked up some napkins, "Ayume, go dry yourself off. We'll clean this up."

After Ayume left, Joey turned to them, "I think I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" They saw their waitress coming over with a bus boy.

"Yeah." He looked at the waitress, "While this is getting cleaned up, do you mind if my friends sit right there?" He pointed to another table. He smiled and pointed back and forth between himself and where Ayume was sitting, "We need to talk about something."

"Sure," the waitress lead Yugi and Téa to another table and seated them, "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," Yugi said. After the waitress left, Yugi looked at their plates, "Are you just eating that?"

"Yes."

"Isn't there something you've been keeping from everyone?"

"No."

"Well, you told Joey and me that you were working extra hours last week. But, I found out, from Mokuba's friend Ebisu, that you've been auditioning dancers."

Téa stopped eating and frowned, "One of the universities that I want to go to had a student drop out and I'm being auditioned to fill the spot. I really want it, especially since it's in New York." She sounded nervous, "Yugiiii, …don't tell anyone! I just want to tell everyone ONCE, if I'm either going to New York or California."

"I also have to tell you something, Anzu," Yugi said. Téa looked serious. It's been a while since he called her by her real name. Almost ten years ago, Téa had a dance competition which required her to use a stage name. She not only won while using the name, but it has helped her make a name for herself. Yugi and Miho are the only friends that use her real name. She never hid that from anyone, but she was recognized more by her stage name. "I'm going to start traveling, March 1st. But, I'm not sure when to tell everyone."

"Hmm…. Well, Duke was thinking about to having two birthday parties, anyway. You should ask if he minds having one being a farewell party, as well. How about we have dinner on Sunday?" After a moment, Téa realized what she just said. "I meant dinner with our friends!" She blushed, "I'm sorry. We'd have dinner on Sunday with our friends, but we could have dinner some other night, before you leave."

"You want to have dinner alone with me?" Yugi sounded confused. Téa blushed even more as she thought that Yugi just asked her out to dinner. "Anzu?"

"Aren't you going to set a date?"

They both jumped after Joey rushed over and slammed his hands on the table, "Guys, please come back!" They both looked at Ayume, then back at Joey. "I don't know how to change the subject. She asked me to be her Valentine."

"What's wrong with that," Yugi questioned. Then, he realized that Joey looked hurt. "Tell her that you can't wait that long and you want to see her Friday." Joey and Téa were shocked at Yugi's input. "Tell her that and we'll be right over."

"Got it." He ran back to his table.

"Did I just MISS something," Téa asked.

"I think the word 'Valentine' made Joey think of Mai. Speaking of which, do you have a Valentine?" Yugi began to blush.

"At this rate, Joey is. I didn't think his panic attacks involving Mai were so severe." Yugi stopped blushing and sighed. Téa held his hand in hers, "My audition's on the 16th. We could head out for dinner, after that."


	14. Friends or Something More?

Chapter 13 – Friends or Something More?

Miho popped her head out of the bathroom, "He got you off TWICE and you haven't offered him anything in return?"

"Yes." The morning after Seto had touched her, they had dry humped and then he pleased her, again. Téa blushed.

"Téa, can't you give his balls a break? You should give him something for Valentine's Day."

"Like what?"

"How about a blow job?" Miho went back into the bathroom.

"I'm not sure if he'd like that. He hasn't gone down on me, yet."

She could hear Miho laugh, "Téa? I don't think any guy would refuse a blow job. Especially girls with eyes like yours."

"What does that mean!?"

"You have big, expressive, blue eyes, that's all." Miho stepped out of the bathroom with straight hair. "How do I look?" She was wearing a tight zebra print dress and the bra cups were solid white.

"Fine. BUT, I'm worried about my relationship with Shinji. We've been dating for two weeks, but I've barely seen him and he told me that he won't be able to see me for Valentine's Day. I wish I just ignored the whole thing with Yugi and asked Shinji out, last year."

Miho put six-inch high black heels, then sat next to her, "Téa, are you still interested in Yugi?"

"I, I don't know. He changed so much in the last few months, that I still don't know."

"Did Yugi change in a way that you like?"

"Yes. But, I'm not sure what's the real him, anymore." They heard the doorbell ring. They both walked to the door and Miho opened it.

Miho had a big smile on her face, "Hi, Bakura." They hugged. Then, Bakura hugged Téa.

"Alister, this is Miss Miho Nosaka," Bakura said. They greeted each other and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Nosaka."

"You may call me, Miho."

"Téa," Alister said as he went for a hug.

Téa giggled, "Al! Nice to see you, again."

Miho looked at them, "Hey, Téa. Could you make Ryo and I a drink?"

"Huh? Um, …okay. What do you want?"

Miho crossed her arms and looked at Bakura, as if she was trying to figure out what he might have. Then, she turned back to Téa and shrugged, "Hmph. I'll just have a vodka cran."

"I'll just have a water, thank you," Bakura said. "I'm driving, tonight. Do you need any help?"

"No, Bakura. Alister can help her." They watched as Téa and Alister walked into the kitchen.

"You may call me, Ryo, Miho."

Miho smiled, "That's right, you told me that yesterday." Yesterday, Miho, Bakura, Tristian, Yugi, Joey, and Ayume went bowling. It was Joey's idea to have them stop calling Ryo by his last name, because they knew that Téa had stopped a while ago. She took a glance towards the kitchen and saw Téa smiling while Alister was laughing. Téa's head was tilted to the side with her hand on the counter and saw her leg move back and forth as she was twisting her foot. "Let's have a seat, Ryo."

"No," Téa said and pointed, "She'll want it in a martini glass."

"You're sure," Alister asked with a smile.

She tapped her fingers against his arm, "Al…."

"Well!? Do you need a special glass to drink VODKA out of?"

Téa looked over her shoulder as she walked to the refrigerator. She was wearing a black skirt and a black cropped halter. As she looked around inside, Alister started to check her out. She placed the cranberry juice on the counter. Next, she spun around as she closed the door, holding a bottle of beer in her hand. She walked up to him and held out her arm. "Could you open this for me," Téa asked sweetly.

Alister picked up the opener and took the beer in his hands and popped the cap. He handed the beer back to her, "And, what type of glass would you like that in?"

Téa put the bottle to her lips and slowly took a sip, "I like it straight from the bottle."

Alister smirked at her, "Is that so?" Miho watched as they both laughed. The doorbell rang and Miho got up to get the door.

Téa pushed Alister back and started to turn for the cranberry juice, "We should really get the drinks-."

Alister grabbed her by the arm and twirled her back to him, "We'll just get another drink order anyway."

"Stop it, Al," Téa smiled as she pushed him. "Aren't you ever serious?" She put down her beer and poured the vodka and juice into the martini glass.

"I can be."

Téa stifled a laugh and started to walk away with Bakura and Miho's drinks, "Sure you can." She walked over to the group and handed Miho her drink.

"About time," Miho said. She was sitting on a red couch between Joey and Bakura. Valon was sitting across from them, on a red love seat. "Do I have to separate you two?" The guys started to laugh. Téa looked at Alister, who shrugged, and then she back at the others.

Afterwards, Téa and Alister sat with them, with their drinks and beers for Joey and Valon.

"So? Should I keep going out with her, or not?"

Bakura looked at Joey, "How many times have you gone out with her?"

"Three times."

"Three," Téa exclaimed. "Please tell me that you didn't include the coffee date in that tally?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So, you never went out on a real date with her, ALONE?"

Alister whistled, "You're slowly taking a trip to Friends-ville."

Valon elbowed Alister, "Wait, wait, wait. I'm sure they've kissed."

"Not yet," Joey answered.

"Wow."

"I don't want to rush things, Valon!"

Alister smirked, "So, you are enjoying taking your trip to Friends-ville?" He started to laugh, along with Valon.

"Joey, is this about her mole," Miho asked.

"She has a mole," Valon and Alister asked in unison.

"It's NOT about her mole!"

"Do you think that she's ugly," Bakura asked.

"No."

"Then, WHY haven't you kissed her," Miho asked.

"How am I supposed to know if she wants me to kiss her?" Miho rolled her eyes, stood up, and pulled Téa into the bathroom with her. Miho checked the curling iron, then handed it to Téa. Next, Téa started curling Miho's hair.

"Téa, this is a dilemma. Joey's never going to be happy if we don't get them to kiss. If I hear him whine about how much he loves Mai Valentine, one more time, then Miho's going to lock him up with a hooker."

"Miho-!"

"What? Don't tell me that you never noticed that Joey likes hitting on girls that look like hookers?"

Téa had never noticed that, before. She stopped curling Miho's hair. "So, how are we going to get them to kiss?"

"Don't worry, Miho will figure that out." Téa saw that as Miho looked in the mirror, she seemed pleased with how her hair looked, so far. Miho smiled and turned to leaned back, against on the counter, "But, Alister's cute. How come you haven't kissed him, yet? I mean, you've kissed Yugi, right?"

"Well, I've kissed, Yugi twice and I still don't know. And, I think Yugi got upset after he saw Joey kiss me, during Joey's party. And, Alister is Yugi's friend…. I just rather wait until Yugi leaves before I do anything with Alister." Miho screamed and Téa covered her month before she said a word. "Don't tell anyone."

Bakura called out, "Is everything okay?"

Téa's eyes widened, to show that she was serious. She turned to the door, "We're fine!"

The doorbell rang and Miho left the bathroom, to open the door.

Alister took a big gulp from the pitcher, then slid the pitcher down the bar, to Bakura. Bakura drank from the pitcher, then passed it to his left. Miho took a sip, then passed the pitcher to her left. Valon took three giant gulps and passed the pitcher to his left. Ayume starred at it for a while, looked at Joey, then back at the pitcher. She took three small gulps, then passed it to her left. Joey looked at the pitcher, then decided to take a tiny sip before passing it to his left.

"You didn't drink from that," Téa yelled. Ayume and Joey yelled that Joey did. Téa looked at Alister and he smirked at her. It was more than she wanted to drink and if she did not try, then Alister would polish it off. Téa knew that Bakura was good at playing Beer Pot, but after Alister paid once, Téa ended up paying for three pitchers. Valon seemed almost as good as Alister and Bakura, but he was surrounded by light drinkers. Téa looked at Joey with contempt, "You're an asshole." Joey smirked at her. Téa lifted the pitcher and started to gulp it all down. Everyone else started to cheer her on and her eyes started to water as she sighted the last gulp within the pitcher. All she kept on thinking was 'Don't put it down'. She placed the pitcher down, empty, and put her fingers over her mouth. Her cheeks were going to explode.

Valon yelled, "Check in: 3.., 2…." Téa swallowed. "1." Téa opened her mouth at Joey.

Joey yelled, "FUCK!" Ayume giggled. Joey sighed, "Another pitcher." This was going to be his third one.

"No," Miho yelled. "This is boring! Let's do shots, instead."

"Shots? Okay." He looked at Ayume. "I'll be right back." Joey left for the bathroom.

"SHOTS!"

"Make mine, a vodka," Alister said. After they all received their shots, Miho counted and they all took their shot. But, before Téa could lift hers, she looked up as Alister put his hand on hers.

"WOO! Body shots!"

Alister smiled, "If you take a body shot with me, then I will buy your next shot."

"Okay," Téa said.

He smirked, "You will take that one from my stomach." He turned to the bartender, "Salt and a lime for her! And, pour Tequila on me." He laid down on the stools as the bartender came back. Everyone gathered around them. "Lick me." Alister grinned at Téa and everyone laughed. Before Téa touched his neck, he shied away. "Be gentle." He started to laugh.

"Al," Téa said and shoved the lime into his mouth. "Stop laughing or I'll need another lime!" She licked his neck and applied the salt. She sucked the shot from his bellybutton, licked the salt from his neck, then went for the lime in his mouth. She felt his tongue slide across hers. She tried sucking at the lime again, but became distracted by the feeling of his mouth. She noticed that everything around them became louder, but she did not know why. Finally, Alister passed her the lime and Téa stood up. After she finished the lime, she saw Alister sit up. He raised his eyebrows at her twice, "I'm pretty good at playing 'hide the lime', huh?" Téa smiled at him.

"Me next," Miho yelled as she handed the salt to Bakura.

"Just this once, I have to drive," Bakura said.

"Not everyone has Alister's stomach! See Ayume? Like this!" Miho tossed her lavender hair to the side. Bakura licked Miho's neck as she placed the shot glass between her breasts and held her breasts together. Bakura tossed his head back to take the shot, put the glass in his hand to lick Miho's neck, then took the lime from Miho's mouth.

Ayume looked and saw Alister taking a shot from Téa's bellybutton. Téa closed her eyes and moaned as she felt his lips on her stomach. She breathed out as he licked her, then felt his mouth on hers. Ayume could not bear watching them kiss. Instead, she smiled and turned to the others. "Valon? Would you like to take a body shot off of me," Ayume asked as she placed the shot glass between her breasts.

"Sure." Ayume gathered her hair at one side of her neck. Valon was staring at her chest, as she was wearing a green dress with a deep plunge. The shot glass looked like it would not migrate. "Wow, …that's talent." They all looked as they heard Ayume giggle, while Valon licked her neck.

"What are you doing," Joey asked Ayume as he walked over to them.

Ayume was holding her hair up in one hand and the salt in the other, "We're doing body shots."

"Not with him."

"Joey, I'm just trying to have fun."

"You're MY girl and you're not going to take shots with anyone else, but me."

"And, in what century is THAT going to happen?"

"Ayume-!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not your girlfriend, Joey!" She took the shot, jumped off the bar stool, and stormed out.

"Ayume…Ayume!" Joey turned and put his cash on the bar counter, then ran out of the bar.

After a few moments, Valon stomped his foot on the ground, "Damn it! Joey was my ride home!"

"If they don't come back, you can ride back with us," Bakura said.

"Ayume." Joey looking around and saw her walking down the dimly lit street, "Ayume!" He started jogging to catch up to her, "Ayume. Ayume, come on," he said as he started to walk next to her. Their voices were echoing off of the surrounding buildings.

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

"Go away! I don't want to see you, ever again. It's over."

"Ayume, please stop. Ayume. Ayume, at least let me take you home."

"I'm good walking."

"Ayume. Ayume, come on. Just let me drive you home." She never looked at him and kept walking. "Fine! If you're walking home, then I'm walking with you! Then, I'd have to sleep outside because I know I'd be totally lost by the time I get to your place."

She pushed him, "I said leave me alone!"

"Ayume, what the hell is wrong with you," he asked as he started walking with her, again.

"What the hell is wrong with me? No, it's what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What did I do?"

"You just think I'm fat and ugly, like everyone else does! And, by the way, I'm not your GIRLFRIEND, Joey! You can't go around telling me that I can't kiss other people when you haven't even-!" He held her by the arms and kissed her. After about three seconds, she pushed away and slapped him. There was a moment of silence between them.

"I deserved that. I didn't mean for our first kiss to be like that. I just didn't want it to be in front of my friends. I wanted it to be romantic. You're just so pretty, you know?" She blinked at him with disbelief. "But, everytime I think about kissing you, I get nervous. And, sometimes I think you won't like me because I'm an idiot, you know. I know that you don't want to talk about this, but can I just take you home?" Ayume nodded. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "Besides, it's cold out here…. And, you left your coat in my car. And, …I forgot where I parked."


	15. Just Think it Over

Chapter 14 – Just Think it Over

Téa and Alister were the only two that were quiet, on the way back.

"Thanks, Bakura," Miho said as she got out of the car. Bakura smiled at her.

Alister got out of the car, "Hey, Bakura? Could you wait? I'm going to see them inside."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure," Miho asked.

"I'm outside the car, anyway. No problem." He held Téa's hands as he helped her out of the car and put his hand on her back, "Come on, princess." After Miho let them into the building. Miho started opening her door.

"Miho? Could you give us a moment?"

"Unh-huh," she said as she entered the apartment and closed the door. After a few moments, Téa looked from the door, to Alister.

"Thanks for seeing us to the door, Al."

"You said that you want me to be more serious, yes?" Téa nodded. "What happened between your friend Joseph and Ayume made me start to think about us. We're not doing that...I don't want to do that. So, where do you see this going?"

"Al? Don't get me wrong, but I don't think that I should be seeing you, right now. It's because you're friends with Yugi and he likes me, too. Tomorrow, he's announcing that he's leaving in three weeks, to travel the world. He doesn't know when he'll be back. I'm only asking you to wait until he leaves before we pick things up."

"Téa? I could be out, traveling the world, too. But, I've been putting it off, because you interest me so much. You understand?"

What he said made Téa blush for a moment. "He's my friend and I don't want to hurt him."

"What about me? What if I don't want to wait?" He started to lean in for a kiss. She could not stop looking at his big deep brown eyes. "Tea, I want you." She closed her eyes as his lips touched hers.

Tea opened her eyes and knew that she was on a cream colored carpet and sun faded yellow walls. As she sat up, the yellow blanket fell off of her shoulders. As she looked around, she saw a white pillow. She eventually realized that she was in Miho's apartment. She slowly turned as she heard footsteps. Tea stood up and saw that it was Miho. After Miho took a glass out of the cabinet, she saw Tea out of the corner of her eye.

"Morning, Tea. Want some water?" Tea just nodded. Miho walked over with a cranberry juice and handed Tea a glass of water. Tea picked up the blanket and sat on the couch with Miho. Tea draped the blanket over herself. "I never seen you that wasted before."

"I didn't get wasted."

"Then, what was the last thing you remember?"

Tea started to think. She was starting to think that she did not remember anything. "We got to the apartment and I had a conversation with Alister."

Miho laughed, "You didn't speak to Alister." She took a sip of her juice. "You were SO wasted!"

"What?" She took a sip of water. "We did shots, Joey and Ayume had a fight and ran out on us, we danced, I was told that they weren't coming back, we got into Bakura's car, …but I could have sworn that Alister took us inside and I had a conversation with him outside of your apartment."

"Wow. You did remember most of it. But, you never talked to Alister, after we got here. In fact, I'm lucky he came in with us because you weren't able to stand on your own, when we got to the elevator." Miho drank some of her juice.

"I can't believe all of that happened. And, did Ayume and Joey really fight?"

"Yep."

"I feel so bad for them."

"Yeah. Do you think Joey will show up to Yugi's lunch today?"

"Oh, shoot! What time is it?" Tea fumbled around with her cellphone. "It's 12:38!? I have to get out of here!" Tea weakly stood up and put down her glass.

Alister was groggy and his phone kept ringing. He finally picked it up, "Hello?"

"Al? This is Téa." He was not expecting her to call. It sounded like she was crying. "I don't know what to do."

"What happened?"

"Mr. LeBeau had an accident and he won't be healed enough for the audition. I need help finding another partner." She heard her sniffle.

Alister sat up and put his feet on the floor, "Téa, Téa. Calm down. I will help you with that. When do you want me to come over?"

While LeBeau was correcting Alister's form, Téa was on the phone, outside the room, "Mokuba, you gotta help me."

"Téa, if I look through the database again, Seto's gonna catch me. You should just ask Seto."

"I can't ask Seto. I told him that I wanted to do this myself."

"So, do it, yourself!" Téa heard a phone in the background. "That might be Seto. I have to go. See ya, Téa."

"Bye, Mokuba." She walked back into the studio.

"No, no, no," LeBeau yelled. "You dance this right four times, then you go back to doing whatever you want! Miss Mazaki could do better in finding a partner!"

"LeBeau? What's going on?"

LeBeau turned around, his arm was in a sling. He smiled, "Miss Mazaki, he learned our routine very fast, but you have to keep on him." LeBeau's smile was beautiful and it seemed to fit his brown hair. He only stood 5'7". "Now, let me see you two, again." Téa and Alister practiced for two hours. After they were done and Mr. LeBeau left, Tea grabbed Alister's arm.

"Al? I have to talk with you about something?"

"Don't worry. I'll get it right."

"It's not that. Are you still going to dinner with us, today?"

"Yeah."

"Could you promise me that you'll behave and not touch me when we're around Yugi."

"Why?"

"Because you're friends with Yugi and he likes me, too."

"So, you are telling me that we're not seeing each other anymore?"

"Al, I'm saying that I don't want to hurt him. Tomorrow, he's announcing that he's leaving in three weeks, to travel the world. He doesn't know when he'll be back. I'm only asking you to wait until he leaves before we pick things up."

"Téa, if you want me to 'cool my heels', for you, then it's over. What happened between your friend Joseph and Ayume last night, we're not doing that...I don't want to do that. Téa, I could be out, traveling the world, too. But, I've been putting it off, because you interest me so much."

"Al-."

"I won't do anything in front of Yugi, today, Téa. Okay? As long as you think about what I said."

Téa was hesitant, "Okay. I'll think about it." There was silence between the two of them. "We should go and get ready for dinner. Let's call it a day."


	16. Mazaki's Apartment

Chapter 15 – Mazaki's Apartment

She heard knocking at her door. It did not stop. Téa walked over and looked out of the peephole. She was unsure of what she was seeing. She cracked open the door and looked up at the man.

"I was starting to think I was at the wrong place."

Téa gasped, "Seto?" She closed the door and quickly undid the chain, before reopening the door. She just stared at him. It was a little over an hour until Valentine's Day. He was dressed like a normal person and she was dressed for bed. She was wearing a long white nightshirt.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She quickly moved aside and he bent down as he walked inside. "So, this is it," he said to himself. The apartment was old and more traditional.

"Um, …do you want some tea?"

"Yes," he said as he started to take off his shoes. She shut the door, then quickly went into the kitchen and started prepping for tea. "You're not that good of a girlfriend, Mazaki." She looked at him. "Most boyfriends get a kiss after a greeting."

She did not know what to say. She waved her hand with a pointed finger, "Um…uh…sit." She winced as Seto shot her a bad look. She was sure that he would talk down to her. Once the water was ready, she rushed over and started setting everything up. Next, she brought the kettle over and poured tea for Seto and herself.

"You're not that good of a girlfriend, Mazaki. You did not entertain me while you made this." He glanced at the hot liquid as he picked up his cup. "What kind of tea is this?" Téa was too nervous to talk. She just stared at him. He took a sip. Not only a cheap cup of green tea, but he could tell that she boiled the water too hot by its taste. "You're not any good at making tea, Mazaki."

"Anzu."

"Hmm?"

"You said earlier that I was not that good of a girlfriend. I figure that telling you my given name would help change your opinion."

"Anzu…? Anzu…." He liked the sound of it. It was very pretty. "Why use anything, but Anzu?"

"Téa's my stage name. More people recognize me by that, than my real name."

"I still prefer: Anzu."

She started to wipe some tears from her eyes, "Am I dreaming? Are you really here?"

"I decided to come over since I finished some of my meetings early." She thought that she saw slight embarrassment on his face. He did not want to admit that he wanted to see her. She reached out and held his hand. He pulled his hand away. "I leave Japan, again, tomorrow. So, this will have to be our Valentine's date. I did not have the time to plan and put it together."

Téa laughed and placed her fingers to her chest, "Look at me, Seto! I'm ready for bed, not for a night out."

"Do you want to go out?"

"I do, …but my audition's in less than three days. I shouldn't have rich foods before then."

"Then, I'll cook." He stood up and walked into her kitchen.

"You can cook!?" Téa started to think that she really was in a dream.

"Don't you know that Mr. Kaiba knows many things? People say that knowing many things is what makes one sexy. Therefore, all Mr. Kaibas are sexy. You agree?"

"Seto, money doesn't make you sexy." She wondered if knew how good looking he actually was.

"I never said anything about money." He sighed, "You're not that good of a girlfriend, Mazaki. You don't listen to a thing I say."

"I thought that's what you liked about me."

He thought about it for a moment, "I will not agree nor disagree with that statement. And, why is there nothing but Ramen in your kitchen?"

"I'm on a ramen budget. Besides, I like ramen."

"I'll keep that in mind." He turned to her, "Look, do you want me to order out, instead?"

"Sure!"

After they ate, Téa sat on the floor with Seto's head on her lap. He started to relax as she played in his hair.

"Since you like my real name, I decided to give you a fake name."

"Why?"

"You don't want anyone knowing that I'm dating you, remember?"

"Fine. What is the name?"

"It's Shinji."

"Shinji? I'll remember that."

"You're not going to tell me what you think?"

"It doesn't matter what I think."

"I was thinking about telling my friends that I'm dating Shinji."

"No. If you tell them, then they'll want you to produce a 'Shinji'."

"But, I've already told, Miho."

"Just make sure she understands that you're still available, even if you have to stage a break-up."

"Okay." She moved her fingers to his ears.

"Mmm." He suddenly stopped her hands, "Don't touch my ears."

"But, I like your ears. I think the way they stick out is cute."

He looked up at her, "I am NOT cute." She smiled at him, then used her fingers to rub at a particular spot behind his ears. He sat up quickly and looked shocked, "Anzu!"

"Seto?" He did not answer her. He was blushing. She had a look of curiosity on her face as she slowly reached her hands out, "Should I…do that, again?" He blushed even more. She started to gently touch his ears. All of a sudden, he lounged at her and knocked her to the floor. He fondled her breasts as he kissed her. She couldn't breathe. He moved his hands onto her legs and moved them up her body, which lifted up her shirt. Then, he stopped and sat up. He looked puzzled. She wondered if it was because she did not have underwear on. "Seto-?"

He looked angry, "You listened to that asshole?"

"What?"

"You lost weight!"

"Seto, I didn't lose that much weight. Only four pounds!" She was lying, she actually lost nine pounds.

"You didn't need to lose weight. You were fine the way you were."

"Seto? Why are you so upset?"

"You lost weight when I told you not to! You didn't eat a thing, tonight! And, I knew you were dancing with Mr. LeBeau, after I told you that I would help you."

"Who told you?"

"Mokuba didn't cover his tracks, when he took his contact information."

"Well, I found another dance partner. Mr. LeBeau had an accident."

"And, you did not call me about that, either. Are you normally this secretive?"

Téa pouted, "Well, you're secretive."

"You knew that about me when you met me."

Téa started to feel uncomfortable about the conversation. She backed away from him and sat up, "I think I should put the food away."

"And, I'm not done with you. You're not that good of a girlfriend, Mazaki. You never finish what you start."

"Seto?"

"I rushed to finish my meetings, just to see you. You don't kiss me, you offer me bad tea, and you're worried about putting away food that you were not intending to eat, anyway."

"You finished work early…for me?"

"Forget that, Mazaki. Remind me not to do this for you, again, next year."

She looked sad, "I'm sorry, Seto. I'm sorry."

He looked her in the eyes for a while and decided that he did not want her to fawn over him. "You're not that good of a girlfriend, Mazaki. But, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Anzu."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Anzu." He leaned in and kissed her.


	17. Happy Valentine's Day

Chapter 16 – Happy Valentine's Day

Seto and Téa were kissing and he started to back away.

"No." She gently pulled him by his shirt and started kissing him, again. He moaned and she felt a spark from his kiss. After, she started breathing harder, he pulled her closer and gave her a hard kiss. He looked down and stared at her. She was giving him a sad look. "No," she whispered.

"Don't look at me like that." Her expression was familiar to him.

"Just a little longer?"

"I was supposed to leave while it was still dark, remember?" Téa nodded, she knew that the sun was rising. She felt him wipe the tears from her eyes. It had been almost two weeks since they had seen each other.

"Don't you want to spend a weekend alone with me?" She surprised him once they got into bed together. She was not as nervous to have him touch her. In the end, it was worth his while, to see her. But, he did not want to tell her that he might not be back after the next two weeks.

Seto smirked, "I do. My problem is that you want to go to America."

"Seto-."

"Time is money, Mazaki. You've distracted me from leaving long enough." He got distracted with her asking him to go further, earlier. He kissed her. "I'll contact you later, Anzu." He opened the door and left. Téa watched him walk until he was out of her sight. After a few moments, she went back inside.

In the dance studio, Téa and Alister had warmed up and were stretching. Téa turned towards Alister and lifted her right leg. He grabbed it and laid her right foot over his shoulder and he moved into her. After a few moments, she was ready to switch legs and looked up at him. She was captured by his eyes and they could feel the sexual tension between each other.

"Now's not the time for that, but I hope you feel that way about me, tonight." Téa looked away from him, at the floor. Alister sighed and let go of her leg. She lifted her left leg and placed it on his shoulder. "Don't rush this one, okay?" After they finished stretching, Alister turned on the music. Then, she turned to him.

"Hey, Al? Could you change the music? I want to practice my individual routine." Alister changed the music and watched her dance. It was the first time that she was practicing in front of him. Her dance had an angelic quality to it. It was unexpected to him, since he perceived her as always being feisty. He felt that she danced very well, but there was something missing. He realized that she was doing the best she could, while being cautious. She started going into a spin and 'the' bad memory hit her mind. She gasped and fell.

Alister stopped the music and stood up, "Téa?" Téa sat up and curled into a ball. "Are you okay?" She nodded, never lifting her face from her legs. She was crying. "Téa, you were doing fine!" Téa was still struggling with the fact that THAT was the point where her leg caused her from not being able to enter a college in New York. Alister sat next to her and took something out. She heard movement as he whistled a jolly tune. She looked up and started to watch him. He was controlling two marionette puppets.

"Al? What are those?"

"Didn't I tell you? My father was Santa Claus. This is Dynadude and a ballerina. Do you know what they dance?"

"Isn't that from the nutcracker suite?"

"Yes. You see…my father was Santa Claus. He made this ballerina puppet of my mother and a Nutcracker. When I went back to my old house, I found them. But, my brother always imagined that the Nutcracker was Dynadude, until he got his own. So, in remembrance of them, I attempted making this puppet. I know I have no talent being a craftsman, like Papa, but I always knew how to make them move. When Mikey and I were small, he would sometimes use the puppets when he told us a story, before bed." He seemed sort of sad as he made them bow, "Please, please smile…I don't want to cry." Téa dried her eyes and began to smile.

Things were going well. Joey laughed "Hey, Ayume, can I try a piece?"

Ayume flashed him a big smile, "Sure!" She leaned forward with some food on her fork. The tea candle on the middle of the table caught her bell sleeve on fire. Ayume screamed and knocked the candle over as she waved her arm, causing the table to catch on fire.

"Ayume!" A waiter ran over with a fire extinguisher and sprayed Ayume and the table. Ayume became startled by the foam and fell onto the floor. After the waiter finished, he turned to Ayume. Joey got up and grabbed him by the arm. "What's the big idea, doing that to my girl!?"

The manager rushed over to Joey, "Your meal's free if you leave now and promise not to sue."

Joey looked at Ayume, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "You wanna get out of here?" She nodded. Joey turned to the manager, "Deal." Joey and Ayume took their coats and left the restaurant. Joey handed the valet his ticket and they waited. He turned to her, "Are you sure that you're okay?"

She turned to him, "You said it, again. You said 'my girl'."

Joey looked down, "Sorry." Ayume let out a brief smile before he looked back up. "Are you still hungry? We could go to McDonald's or something." She shook her head. "What about desert? You can't say 'no', it's Valentine's Day." He was smiling at her.

She smiled at him, "We're only going out as friends, remember?" Joey let out a slight frown. Ayume giggled. "Okay, Joey! But, I'm not saying 'yes' to anything else, tonight."

"Not even if I asked you out, again?"

Not only was she nervous, but all that she could think about was Seto. To see Seto for only a few hours, then half a day later be on a date with someone else made her feel uneasy. She hoped that after this month was over, she would be able to see her boyfriend more regularly. She kept trying to convince herself that Seto was not avoiding her on purpose. She smiled at Alister as she attempted to tuck her hair behind her ears. To go out with another man alone, even if it was Yugi was enough to be accused of cheating, in her book. It was nice having an excuse to get to know Alister better. Alister reached over and grabbed her hand. They interlaced their fingers. Téa felt like she was on cloud nine.

After a while, their waitress came over, "More wine?"

"Yes," Alister said. The waitress filled their cups and left. Téa looked down at their fingers and back to him with an extra wide smile. Alister laughed. "Don't tell me you're drunk, already."

Téa laughed, "No, Al. That's not it."

"Then, what is it?"

Her smiled weakened, "It's just so nice being with you. My boyfriend isn't like this in public." Her smile faded. "In fact, he's not like this with me, at all." The few times she had tried, Seto would not hold her hand. Especially, if he had to talk business. There were moments where he would let her, but in general not even she was allowed to touch Kaiba.

Alister's lips curled, "I enjoy being with you, too. I really do." He used both hands to rub the areas between her elbow and her fingers. She saw that he was focused on playing with her arm.

"I wish that I could have desert."

"I can make you gelatin, when you get home. Family recipe."

"Oh? What's in it?"

"You know, you open a box, mix some hot water in it-."

"Al!" They both laughed.

"You know, I never grew up with that, in my country. In fact, I barely remember what sweets from home taste like." He went back to holding her hand and drank some wine. "Maybe the next time, I go back."

Téa's eyes went wide, "When will you be going back?"

He looked into her eyes, "I've been putting off going back because there's this girl that interests me so much."

Alister was walking Téa to her apartment complex. After they got to her door, she took out her keys.

"Good night, Al." She kissed him on the cheek. After she opened the door, he took one of her hands in his.

"Would you at least invite me in?" He stood patiently. She did not know what would happen if she invited him in.

"I want to, but I shouldn't."

"Did you want tonight to end like this?" His voice became softer, "You told me not to kiss you before the audition."

"I don't know what to do, Al."

"Do whatever your heart feels." She starred into his eyes as she thought about what she felt. She pulled his hand towards herself, reached up and kissed him. They put their arms around each other as they kissed. After they stopped, she blushed. That kiss changed their relationship. "Take it easy, tomorrow. You'll need your strength." He held her hands. "Don't worry. I'll be there with you." He kissed her on the cheek, "Good night, Téa."

"Good night, Al." She entered her apartment and closed the door as Alister left.


	18. Audition Day

Chapter 17 – Audition Day

Author's Note: Meh! I decided not to flush out this chapter. Sorry.

The music stopped. Téa and Alister bowed to the two admissions coaches.

The, graying, brown haired woman cocked her head to the side, "He's not classically trained?" She looked at the thin black-haired young man, next to her, whom had the same expression on his face. They both took their notes. "Ms. Mazaki, dance, please." Téa looked back at Alister. She seemed a bit worried and Alister was uncharacteristically reticent. He went over to the stereo and changed the track. After Téa gave her cue, she started to dance. She nailed it. "Thank you, Ms. Mazaki. One more test. Thomas?" Thomas walked over, turned his back to Téa and did a short dance sequence. "You have ninety seconds to copy that. Demo, again." Thomas demonstrated it again and said the names of each move as he did them. "Time starts now." Alister hopped that Téa was good enough to learn it. If he saw it correctly, she only had thirty seconds to remember each movement of sixteen beats and an additional thirty seconds to start commit everything to memory. There were not many movements, but Alister knew that was not the point. To be able to learn and perform on the spot is something that most dancers are unable do right away. He wondered if they were testing her confidence. "Stop! Now, do it together." Thomas waited until Téa nodded that she was ready. Thomas counted off, then they danced together. After they were done, they both bowed. "Thank you, Ms. Mazaki. We will contact you with our decision."

"Thank you."

"Come on, Thomas." The two left.

After the area was quiet, Téa turned to Alister. Before she could say anything, Alister asked, "Do you want to eat?"

Yugi starred at Téa with shock as she ate. She was more shocked than he was. Alister treated her to a big piece of a rich chocolate cake, after the audition. It did satisfy her, but she was afraid that if she ate too much before now, then she would not eat a thing at all. And, Yugi was too nervous to eat anything. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I haven't had a real meal, yet, Yugi," Téa replied. That was the truth. She had been eating a lot of seaweed soup over the last few days. Between the strict diet and working out with Alister, she lost 11 pounds. Their dinner was becoming very awkward. He had not kissed her, complimented her, or even held the door for her when they got to the restaurant. She was eating everything and him nothing. She was unable to ask him anything and Yugi had always been shy.

"Hey! You want to check out my new cellphone?" He pulled it out and held it across the table, for her to see.

"You got a new one, finally?"

"Yeah! Grandpa got it for me, as a going-away present." Yugi, then started to rattle off every detail related to the phone as he could, from manufacturer to how fast it can download data. "Neat, huh?"

"Yeah," Téa said as she feigned a smile as she thought at least knowing those facts made him happy because she could care less. "Yugi? Are you going to take it with you while you travel?"

"Yes."

"Do you know when you'll be back? I was thinking that I would come back, after my training seminar to see you."

"That's in May, right?"

Téa nodded, "Yeah. I could try coming back in time for your birthday, then leaving back to America after mine."

"Are you sure you want to spend your money like that?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Well, I wouldn't use 'shouldn't'. I mean, it looks like everyone will be doing their own thing this summer. We don't see much of Tristan, anymore. Duke is hosting his Dungeon Dice Monsters tournaments. Valon and Alister are leaving Japan this summer. Miho's been studying a lot, for college. Joey needs to keep an eye on Serenity and Ayume is keeping an eye on him."

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure if I should come back in June. Maybe, I'll be back in November."

"What?" Téa was not ready to hear that. "What about me? Will you come see me?"

Yugi smiled, "Of course! I'm going to see you, Rebecca, and Duke before I return home for Christmas!" That was two things Téa did not want to hear. One, that after Yugi leaves, it might be over fifteen months before she sees him again. The other was that he did not just want to see her, in America. "Do you mind if we skip dessert?" Téa looked at him with question. "I got tickets for us to see the Dungeon Dice Monsters regionals tonight." Téa started to wonder if Yugi even had any romantic interest in her.

"Out of all of the things Yugi could get tickets to, why the Japan regionals for the Dungeon Dice Monsters tournament," Téa asked in self thought. "The food was good, but this date has me so bored. Even Seto's more romantic than Yugi. I guess this might be Yugi's way of telling me that he likes me. I'm always misunderstanding Yugi's gestures and always feel that Seto's gestures are never big enough. Maybe, I dreamt that he asked me to be his girlfriend. Maybe, I even dreamt of all of those times I fooled around with Seto." All of a sudden she remembered what Seto's eyes looked like while he was pleasing her and her body tensed up as she blushed. She could not get the sight of Seto's eyes out of her head. All she wanted to do was go home and masturbate to her memories of him. Then, she remembered that she was next to Yugi. He was so excited to be there, she wondered if there was any way that she could get his attention like the tournament did. Or maybe, she trusted Yugi so much, that she could tell him the truth about Seto and her.

"The final battle of tonight is, Kaio, Mokuba versus-!"

She turned to him and placed her left hand on top of his right hand, "Yugi? I need your opinion on something." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone familiar and turned to see that the raven haired teen on the dueling platform was Mokuba Kaiba. While Téa was staring back and forth between him and the dueling board. "Yugi? Isn't that Seto's brother?" Yugi was staring at her.

"It is. But, why call Kaiba by his first name?" Téa had just realized what she just said.

"We've been hanging out with Mokuba a lot. It slipped!" Yugi nodded in agreement, then they both continued to watch and cheer on Mokuba during the tournament. After Mokuba won his regionals, Téa watched as Duke, Mokuba, and Yugi all talked enthusiastically. "Why is it so hard for me to keep Yugi's interest?" She eventually became tired of waiting. She interrupted them, "Is Kaiba here?" All three looked her. Téa was wearing brown wedged heels and a short, pink, cotton jersey, wrap dress. Duke and Mokuba both looked her up and down.

Mokuba smirked, "No." Téa let out a sigh of relief.

"Looking good, Téa," Duke said with a smile as he twirled his hair and Téa blushed. He looked at a photographer, "Get a picture of the four of us." After the picture, Duke looked her over, again. So, what brings you here, dressed like that?

"I was out with Yugi." Duke looked at Yugi and Téa. Duke had given Yugi the tickets during their last one-on-one meeting. He was surprised that Yugi brought Téa, instead of Joey.

Yugi noticed the two focusing their attention on Téa, "Why use the last name: Kaio?"

"Seto's idea," Mokuba answered. "Since I wanted to attend High School." Téa could not believe that Seto listened to an argument that she and Mokuba had told him. All four heard two beeps. "My brother's here. Hey! Do you two need a ride?"

"NO," Téa yelled. They both looked at her. "Uh, …I mean, we're fine getting home. Thanks, Mokuba." Téa knew that if they accepted, it would mean that she decided that she and Yugi would never work out. She hoped that having Yugi take her back to her apartment, might be the chance Yugi needs to prove himself to her.

"Suit yourselves. I gotta go. See ya!"

"Mokuba? Tell your brother that we said 'hello'." She blushed slightly, "He should come by more often."


	19. Rules and Desires

Chapter 18 – Rules and Desires

Miho was laughing, "He fell on his face?" Téa made a face at her. Téa thought the sweetest thing that Yugi did on their date was attempt to place his jacket over a puddle, so that her feet would not get wet. Instead, Yugi fell, face first, into the puddle. "Did you kiss him good night?"

"No. But, now I'm wondering if it's because he got a mouthful of whatever was in that puddle."

"Aw. Sorry to hear that. So, anyway, how did things go with Alister?"

"The audition went fine. I'm glad he was there."

Miho giggled, "I didn't mean that, Anzu. But, that's good to know, too. I mean, …how was your date?"

"It was fun-."

"Did you kiss him? Was it good?"

"It was a nice kiss." She could not help, but start to smile.

"Was it better than Yugi's?"

Téa stopped smiling because she knew it was, "Actually, I keep getting the same strange sensation, every time, when I kiss Yugi. I feel something for a second, then the whole kiss feels wrong. Not, that we're doing anything wrong, …it's just that it doesn't feel right."

"That means there's no chemistry between you too."

"I don't think it's that. Maybe…maybe I'm forcing it?"

"Téa, are you telling me you can't tell what a forced kiss feels like?"

"Maybe, it's because of Shinji," Téa said as she looked down. She did not like keeping her relationship with Seto a secret. She did not want to tell Miho the lie about them breaking up, the day before Valentine's Day. She also did not get why a kiss with Yugi would feel dull, yet Seto's kiss she could not get enough of.

"Well, if you think it's because of Shinji, then maybe you should wait a while before letting Yugi or Alister kiss you, again. After that, you'll know."

"Miho, I don't have time, like you do with Bakura."

Miho smiled, "Don't jinx it, Anzu! I hope we get there before Yugi leaves."

Everyone was having a good time at Burger World, for Duke's birthday and Yugi's farewell party. Who was there? Duke, Bakura, Miho, Joey, Serenity, Téa, Tristan, Alister, and Yugi. Everything was going well, but Téa was trying to resist touching Alister. He sat on her right with her thigh touching his. After Duke told a joke, everyone laughed and Alister started to rub Téa's leg. She moved his hand, as she did not want anyone to notice.

Yugi answered his phone, "Hey, Pegasus!" He looked at everyone, "Sorry. Excuse me," he said before leaving their sitting area. After Yugi left, Joey noticed as Alister rested his hand on Téa's thigh, again.

Téa saw that Joey noticed, "Excuse me." She got up and started to walk towards the bathroom, but felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw that it was Joey.

"You okay, Téa?"

"Yeah. So, is Ayume coming?"

Joey shook his head, "It makes me nervous that she wants it 'one day at a time'. It's been over two weeks since she ran out of that bar, on me. Do you think I blew it?"

Téa feigned a smile, "Maybe she needs some time."

"Is that what you're doing with Alister?"

"Joey. Nothing's going on between us. We're just friends. Just like us."

"Well, I would second guess that opinion. You haven't noticed the way he's been touching you?"

"You think he's hitting on me?"

"Yeah. You want me to tell him to stop?"

"No. I'll tell him, myself."

After Téa left the bathroom, she saw Alister. She touched his arm as she turned to him, "Al, you promised not to do anything in front of Yugi."

"Téa, I don't want to keep this secret, anymore."

"Don't tell anyone-."

"Everyone noticed us, before now. It's too late to hide it."

"Al-." She felt his lips press against hers. He gave her a slow kiss, then he looked into her eyes with his dark brown eyes.

He whispered to her, "It's too late. You want me, too." The kiss did not have a spark, like she felt with Seto, but his kiss felt like it ignited a fire in her. She could not resist its allure. She kissed him. After they released, Alister looked around before giving her a kiss and letting her go.

Yugi exited the bathroom, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Yugi," Alister said as he headed into the bathroom.

"Everyone's been looking for you, Yugi." She smiled as she grabbed his hand, "Let's get back."

There were so many people at Duke's 21st birthday party, that Téa barely saw him. She would have gone home, but his place was out in the country. She ended up talking with Tristan most of the time because she was too nervous to talk to Duke's 'important people' before any of them were tipsy. Tristan, on the other hand, was not afraid to make a fool of himself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was not even 1:10am. Next, she looked back at Tristan who had settled on trying to snuggle up to a lady sitting on the couch.

"Tristan, that's enough!" Téa marched over and started pulling Tristan by the arm. After a few attempts, he got off the couch and slouched on Téa as they walked together. She was hoping that her new black bandage dress was not rising up while she was helping him. With Tristan keeping up his bad behavior, Téa finally had enough of being a wing-woman. She was not sure if it was because Alister was not there to distract her or because without Joey she started to see that Tristan could act just as ridiculous. As she ushered him up the stairs, she was mad that Duke invited him. It was not that Duke wanted him there, but it was more because of the harassment of Tristan not being given the phone number for the triplets. So, Duke 'owed him'. After Téa pushed Tristan into a room, she huffed. The room's atmosphere was opposite of what was going on downstairs. "Go to sleep, Tristan."

"Don't leave, yet." Téa moved her mouth to the left, as she considered it. She shut the door, walked over, and sat next to him. "Why aren't the triplet's here?"

"Maybe, because he doesn't know them."

"Yes, he does. They were here again, after I met them. He told me." Téa saw that Duke did not know Tristan enough to keep that type of information to himself.

"Maybe next time, Tristan?"

"There won't be a next time! Didn't he tell you?" Téa shook her head. "After his tournament is done here and in Australia, he's going back to the U.S.."

"Maybe, you might see them at the club again, Tristan."

Tristan shook his head, "That won't happen, Téa. It won't happen because I was meant to be with you."

"Tristan-," before she could object, Tristan grabbed and kissed her. She tried fighting him, but he would not let go. They fell to the floor and Téa yelled. He kissed her, again. "Tristan, no!" She tried pushing away from him. "No!" Tristan missed and ended up kissing her cheek. "Tristan!" He stopped and looked at her. "Al's my boyfriend!" Tristan got up and ran out of the room, in fear. Téa followed out, but she only witnessed him running through the crowd hallway, down the stairs, and out of the front door. What Téa did not know was that Alister bested him in a wrestling match about a week ago and had been afraid of him ever since.

For over the next hour Téa and Duke drank and talked together, with a few of his friends. As the party winded down, the two could not help but start getting closer. After they got to the top of the stairs, Duke put his fingers through Téa's hair and kissed her. They started making out. After a while, he pulled her by the hand into his room and they continued to make out. He pushed her, to sit on his bed, as he started to take off his shirt.

Téa laughed, "Duke, wait. I hope you're not expecting me to have sex with you."

"Hmm? Why?"

"I'm in an open relationship and it's closed to sex."

He sat down next to her left side, "All types of sex? I mean, what terms did you use to define that?" Téa gave him a blank stare. "You're in an open relationship and you didn't define what sex you could have?" Téa's stare did not change. He laid down and placed his left hand behind his head. Duke felt turned off, "What exactly DID you two agree on?"

Téa hovered over him, "We could see anybody we wanted, we could make out with other people, but we weren't going to have sex with other people."

Duke sighed. He knew this would be a lot to untangle. "Do you know his definition of what sex is?"

"No."

"So, what's yours?"

"Isn't sex just sex?" She laid down next to him.

Duke laughed. "Téa, some girls only consider vaginal penetration by a penis as 'losing their virginity'. So, they think it's alright to give blow jobs or have anal sex with every guy they meet and they are still considered virgin. Which is bullshit, because everybody knows that they're still engaging in sexual activity."

"So, what is the definition of sex?"

"Some cultures consider kissing as sex. But, that would not be sex, in my opinion. If we define 'sex' as any action where someone 'gets off' or has an orgasm from the experience, wouldn't 'making-out' fall underneath the category of having sex? Should sex be only seen as any form of penetration?" Duke looked at her, "But, now we have a different problem. Do you know your boyfriend's definition of 'making-out'?"

"Isn't making-out just kissing and cuddling?"

"Well, some people consider hand jobs as sex." Duke smiled, "Téa, if you were dating me, penetration into the ass, vagina, or mouth would be sex. Everything else is making out. The only double standard would be that blow jobs are sexual activity on the guy's side and sex and the girl's side."

"What?"

"Well, any monogamous man would say that their girlfriend giving a blow job is cheating. But, you may meet a few guys who will say that receiving a blow job is not cheating. That's why receiving oral could be considered as part of the sexual activity of 'making-out'. But, you might be able to get away with doing that now, since you're a college girl. And, don't even get me started about the numerous amount of polygamy rules. That is, unless, the two of you have rules for gay sex."

"But, I promised that I'd only have sex with him. And, I've been seeing someone else, as well."

"Well, then the gray area is what you two consider 'making-out'. And, in my opinion, if you both aren't in the same country when it happens, then it isn't cheating. Therefore, it doesn't matter if your guy considers it sex." Téa looked worried. The definition of sex was not as easy to solve, as it was easy to talk in circles about it. Téa had no clue that the sex within having a sexual relationship with someone could be so complicated to define. "Since you don't know his definition, you need to make up your mind about what yours are, before you ask any of your sexual partners to do anything."

After Duke got Téa home, she washed and primped herself to get ready to go out for lunch, until she heard her cellphone ring. She answered it, "Hi, Seto! I can't wait to see you, later."

"I have to cancel my meeting with you, today."

"What!? Why?"

"Something more important came up."

"But, Seto, don't you want to know how my audition went?"

"Now's not a good time. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye," Téa said as Seto hung up the phone. She started to cry. Today, was the day she originally wanted to ask Seto to be her boyfriend. Maybe asking him was a mistake.


	20. Heartbeat

Chapter 19 – Heartbeat

Author's Note: I've added a lot of notes at the end of this chapter (no spoilers). I was going to use this chapter's title later, but it was better served here, especially with lyrics like: "Who am I to say I want you back? You were never mine to give away". Song lyrics at end ( watch?v=i_M36-zSMdo).

If it's more a Yugi/Téa song or a Seto/Téa song, that's for you to decide.

(Part 1)

Téa was practicing in the Kaiba Manor. It was the April of her senior year in high school. While she was spinning, the sudden appearance of a figure in the doorway caused her to stop. It was Seto. Téa started to fidget because Seto had never seen her in her leotard before. It had been a long time since she had seen him and she did not know how to hold herself in front of him.

"You don't have to stop because of me. Continue." Téa could not move. She shook her head and started to blush. "If you're too afraid to practice in front of me, then how will you ever audition for college?"

"I shouldn't be here, Seto," Téa said quickly as she turned off the music. She quickly ran over to her bag and started picking up everything, to leave.

Seto walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, as Téa stood up, "I told you that you could practice here."

"You accused me of being a bad influence on Mokuba!"

"Then, why are you in my house, after I kicked you out!?" She was silent. "Téa, …we need to talk."

Téa remembered how she felt that day and became teary eyed as she shook her head, "No."

He started to move his hands down her shoulders, "Not about that. We need to talk about the real issue."

She lightly gripped his jacket as she looked into his eyes, "There's no point."

"Stop pretending that you'll know what I'll say."

"You say the same thing, every time."

"Then, just say it," he said sternly, yet from his heart at the same time. He firmly held her by the arms as he gently pulled her closer. She was surprised that the light pressure of her hands kept him back. She was tired of him giving in for a moment and then having to restart at square one with him.

"Stop forcing me to make your decision about us, without your opinion, Seto." She wanted him to kiss her, but he backed away and let go of her, instead. It had been a long time since they had kissed. She had been waiting a long, long time for him to ask her to be his. But, there was a possibility that it may have always been the other way around. The longer Seto waited, the more Téa longed to spend time with Atém. As Téa left the room, she wondered why she listened to Mokuba about coming back.

Yugi could not believe all of his closest friends were in Duke Devlin's limo with him. To go on this adventure, he would be leaving behind everyone that was important to him. Yugi's mother and father and Grandpa Muoto. Bakura, Duke, Tristan, Serenity, Joey, Ayume, Miho, and Téa came along, as well. Yugi did not have to worry about his goodbye to Bakura because he might be joining Yugi's travels later in the year. That was a good thing, since Bakura was always too shy about joining most activities they had. Yugi always wished to know him better. Duke started a rivalry with him because of a misunderstanding and forgave Yugi after challenging him to a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters. Yugi would get to see Duke, again, once they were both in Australia. Miho knew nothing about Duel Monsters, but he appreciated her loyalty, honesty, and also how she could give a hard answer lovingly. If he had to guess it, then he would predict that Tristan would change the most, after he leaves. Yugi tried his best to take everything in. Yugi barely knew Ayume, but he knew that his best friend, Joey Wheeler cared a lot for her. Yugi hoped that she felt the same. Yugi also felt that, Joey's sister, Serenity was like the sister he never had. Yugi also wished that he could have stayed until Serenity's graduation. But, he was pretty sure that Joseph would have his hands full with keeping potential boyfriends away from her. Yugi knew that he would really miss Joey and Tristan, the first two best friends in his life. At first, the two took his millennium puzzle and played keep away with it. If it was not for Téa, Joey may have not started to see their cruelty. When Joey and Tristan returned the puzzle, that was when all four of them started becoming friends. Yugi would miss Joey a lot, since they were usually side by side. Joey was the duelist he is today because of him. Yugi's aid helped Joey get the money to save his sister's eyesight. Joey got the Pharaoh to be less introverted. It did not matter what the challenge was, Joey was always there, even during the times when Yugi and Atém doubted themselves. Yugi knew that he would never have a friend greater than Joey Wheeler and that is something to always miss. After everyone filed out of the limousine, they all looked at Yugi.

"This is just a dream," Yugi thought to himself. He felt once he saw the airplane, he would hear the voice within the millennium puzzle waking him up. It happened for so many nights, that he started to wonder if he had 'talked in his sleep' even before there was a millennium puzzle. Yugi's amethyst eyes became locked with Téa's. Besides the wind, it was silent. There was no doubt that he would miss Anzu the most. He knew her from childhood. She was a pretty girl and was now a beautiful young lady. He remembered, during high school, his day seemed to be slightly less painful, when she was around. And, it was much less painful by the time they all went to Duelist Kingdom together. Sometime after the two made friends with Joey and Tristan, they started to develop deeper feelings towards one another. And, Yugi knows that for over the last four years their true feelings had yet to be spoken to one another.

Téa could not stand it anymore, "I need a moment alone with Yugi."

(Part 2)

As Yugi and Téa walked into the air dock, they realized how dark it was, inside. The dimness of natural light did shine in here and there, but that did not change the fact that it felt like they were walking into a tomb.

"How about there," Yugi pointed towards a wooden box crate. Téa nodded and they walked over. As they did, Yugi admired the size and different models of the planes that were housed there. He wondered if he could learn how to fly. Yugi took off his jacket and placed it on the crate. He sat directly on the crate and allowed Téa to sit on his jacket. She was wearing black ballet shoes, skinny jeans, and a pink jacket. They sat in silence. Téa did not want to start the conversation, but it was her idea to have the conversation in here, instead of inside of Duke's limousine. Since the limousine was right next to everyone, she was afraid that they might be heard. Also, she did not want anything they said or did to get back to Duke Devlin, himself.

She was looking down at her hands, on her knees, "Yugi…."

"What's wrong, Anzu?"

"Yugi, I'll miss you."

"I know."

She looked up at him, "I mean, I'll REALLY miss you."

"I know," Yugi said more confidently. The way he said it was in a way that she always wanted to hear him talk.

"Then, why leave?" Téa tried to hold back her tears as she looked up at the ceiling, "Yugi, …I know that everything you want is here. Why go at all?"

"My Grandfather told me so many different stories about his travels, that I knew I wanted to do it one day. Even if I don't get a chance to solve the world's mysteries, like the millennium puzzle. Just to let you know, I'm not leaving for good. Is that what you want me to do?"

"No-."

"Then, don't be afraid that I'll be gone forever." He smiled, "I'll come back."

"But, what if you love it enough to never come back?"

Yugi looked out towards the door. He decided to avoid his question about her being the one to most likely not come back. "Once my Grandpa started traveling, he fell in love with it. It even made him feel whole, again, after losing Grandma. But, if she was still alive, he knew she would've-."

Téa glanced at him sideways with tears filling her eyes, "Yugi…? Just stay." It was hard for her to draw another breath, "Stay…for me?"

"I need to find myself. I'm not Atém, Anzu. We both know that's what you wanted. I can only be me. If you never had those feelings for me before you met Atém, then you never will."

Téa was shocked. She broke out crying and ran off. After she was outside, she leaned against the wall and thought, "How could he be so mean? I was ready. I would've showed you that I liked you, if you stayed. Why do you have to go, too?" She did not want her romantic interest in Yugi to end before she figured it out. If she at least had had the chance to have one last kiss with him, she could have figured it out. But, her crying quickly changed to reflect the insult of her injury. She just got rejected by a guy she might not have ever been into. A few moments later, she realized that she felt a little better. She felt a purge of all the, left over, romantic feelings that she had for Atém. And, she tried telling herself to be okay with seeing Yugi off, just as a friend. She heard the roar of a plane and she looked up. "Blue Eyes White Dragon," she asked herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes, "It can't be."

Yugi stood up and put on his jacket. He did not plan for their conversation to go like that. Then, again, Pegasus called him three days ago and told him that his conversation with Téa will surprise them both. As Yugi walked outside, he recalled the conversation that he had with Valon, two days ago:

"Hey, Valon. How have you been?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Great. Are you still coming to the airport, to see me off? I know you're on a trip, but it would be nice to see you one last time, before I go."

"Sorry, Yugi, but I won't make it back in time."

Yugi's spirit started to falter, "Valon? May I ask your advice on something?"

"Shoot, mate."

"I've been waiting to see the world, all my life. But, recently, I've been considering on changing my mind. I want to stay for someone. I know that we've liked one another, for over the last four years. But, I don't know if I should change my mind for her."

"Have you ever asked her out?"

"A few months ago, I finally got the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. She said 'no' because she wanted to make sure that she was not dating the me that might be trying to fill a void, that the pharaoh left."

"Are you trying to fill a void?"

"No."

"How long ago did you tell her that you were leaving?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Has she asked you to stay?"

"No."

"Well, you sound more nervous about staying, rather than going. I guess the best question is: if you think that enough time went by, where you both are confident that she's dating the real you?"

Téa could not look, she was crying on Serenity's shoulder so hard. Serenity looked up and blushed as she noticed Seto staring at her, then she looked away. Seto was actually watching Téa and he was the first one to look up and notice Yugi. Everyone, except Seto, started to cry as they saw Yugi walk over. Yugi had only got the chance to tell Kaiba, yesterday. Yugi felt bad that Kaiba had to cancel an important meeting for him. Yugi smiled. Everyone he expected to be there, was. It was too bad that he did not get to see Alister, Mai, and Valon one more time before he left. Yugi stood in front of everyone, "This trip is going to be great. I'll take lots of pictures. And, I won't forget anyone." Yugi started to cry, "I'm going to miss all of you, so much…."

Solomon put his hands on his shoulders, "Oh, Yugi…I'm going to miss you the most!"

"Grandpa, you're coming with me."

"I know, but after the three months, you'll be all alone."

"I'll be ready to travel on my own, by then."

Everyone said their good-byes, then Pegasus was driven up to them in a cart, "Yugi-boy! Your adventure is waiting for you!" Yugi and Solomon got onto the cart with him. Everyone waved as the driver started ushering them towards the Industrial Illusions jet. As he drifted away from his friends, Yugi took one last good look at all of their faces. Finally, his eyes could not look away from Joey and Ayume holding each other's hands.

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes, with his forearm, as he realized that they had not let go since they got out of the limousine. "Maybe, everything will work out, after all."

Everyone's sobbing seemed to get louder, once the jet's door was closed. "This was more emotional than I thought it would be," Duke said. "I'll buy everyone a drink." He noticed that Seto started to leave. "Aren't you coming?"

"Why would I want to hang out with you, dweebs? Come on, Mokuba."

"See you later, guys," Mokuba said as he walked off after Seto.

Téa ran after them and stopped in front of Seto, "Kaiba, you know that you're welcome to join us."

"I'm busy."

"For how long," Téa whispered. They stood in silence as they looked into each other's eyes.

His eyes did not move from hers, "Let's go Mokuba." Seto blinked as he started to walk away.

"We'll call you," Mokuba answered as he walked off with his brother.

Téa turned and ran back towards the Industrial Illusions jet, while crying. It was moving. "Yugi? Yugi, don't go!" After the plane took off, she fell onto the tarmac. "Yugi!" She cried uncontrollably.

"Téa," Miho and Serenity yelled as they ran to her side.

Téa was incoherent, "I couldn't stop him! He's leaving!" She lost Atém, then Yugi, and now it felt like that she was also losing Seto, all over again. It was too much for Téa, she fainted. Everyone yelled Téa's name as they surrounded her.

Mokuba saw that Seto's knuckles were starting to turn white. He looked at him, "Just go to her, this time." Seto did not turn. His grip on his arm rest became tighter. Mokuba wanted to question why Seto did not go to Téa, but he also noticed that Seto did not start the engines, either. They watched as Téa's friends helped her up and helped her back into the limo. Even after the limo left, Seto did not move. "Seto…?" Seto relaxed and started moving his hands to start the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

To be continued….

Lyrics to "Heartbeat" by Jjamz:

Who am I to say I want you back?

You were never mine to give away

I was waiting for a long, long time for you to feel the same

Who are you to look at me like that?

Is there something more you need to say?

I haven't loved you in a long, long time

so why do I feel this way?

REFRAIN:

Can you hear my heartbeat?

Please don't stand so close to me

Can you hear my heartbeat still beating strong?

Maybe I'm ashamed to want you back

Maybe I'm afraid you'll never stay

Thought I hated you a long, long time

There was my mistake

I just can't pretend that nothing's changed

Can you comprehend just what to say?

If you break my heart a second time

I might never be the same

REFRAIN [x1]

I haven't loved you in a long, long time

Thought I hated you a long, long time

If you break my heart one more time

I won't ever be the same.

REFRAIN [x2]

Still beating strong [x2]

Chapter Note 1:

The original conversation between Yugi and Valon was originally between Yugi and Seto. I rewrote it for a few reasons.

1: (Bugged me the most) Yugi has a high emotional intelligence and Seto a high mental intelligence. One would think that Seto might have been smart enough to initially think that Yugi was talking about Téa. Changing it to Valon keeps it more honest. Which brings me to the second part of this, which a reader thinking it's possible that Seto guessed that the conversation was about Téa and would had purposely plotted to break them up.

2: Artistic change of heart. Not to spoil anything, by not changing it would weaken a future plot point.

3: Yugi isn't as likely to call Seto about this. Out of all of Yugi's friends, we can positively confirm [by cannon] that only 5 have ever been "in love": Pegasus, Téa, Joey, Rebecca, and Valon.

4: Valon did owe Yugi something.

Chapter Note 2: The flashback paragraph [at the beginning] was never planned for this chapter. It came into my mind and I wrote it, just for the heck of it. Thought about saving it for use later, but for some reason, the mystery of it fit well between the ending of this chapter and the ending of last chapter. And, that one paragraph made me write more Seto at the end of this chapter.

Chapter Note 3: Decided against adding part of the ending of "Truth or Dare" here. It was too long and I felt that it ruined the sentiment of the chapter. The original Mokuba line was "Just go to her", was lengthened to "Just go to her, this time" as a mild hint back to that particular scene. A 'why not this time' style quote would've been too direct.

Author's Summary:

WOW! If this was a series, I'd guess this would be the end of season 1.

So, I am summarizing my thoughts here before taking a hiatus.

* By cannon, the original writers never planned romances. Everything seen as a romance was a "friendship". If I remember correctly, the only romance confirmed was Priest Seto / Kisara.

What's been a bit of a help and hindrance is "pre-written" chapters. What I mean is that some ideas for this fic were so strong that I may not stop writing at a 'test piece'. I might do half a chapter. Then, I may write backwards from there. (I had half of THIS chapter done before I even touched Chapter 14.) I guess one of the weirder ones was that after one chapter, I wrote a pivotal chapter, then wrote a chapter appearing several chapters before that, then started linking the three together.)

I'm glad not to be working on a condensed timeline, anymore. In fact, here was the time line:

January

27 Chapters 1 – 3 (and 2nd half of prologue)

28 Chapters 4 - 6

29 Chapter 7

30 Chapter 8

31 Chapter 9

February

1 Chapters 10 & 11

2 Chapter 11

5 Chapter 11

8 Chapter 12

10 Chapter 13

11 Chapter 14

12 Chapter 14

13 Chapter 15

14 Chapter 16

16 Chapter 17

26 Chapter 18

28 Chapter 18

29 Chapter 18

March 1 Chapter 19

Dedications? A few. I guess I'll dedicate this fic to an ex of mine, that I had a long distance relationship with. (But, that's not the reason I made the fic.) Part of Chapter 1 and 18 is dedicated to the naïve people that decide to enter into open relationships. The more you care about the relationship, the more rules you need to put down. Especially, when you're not planning on staying within an "open relationship" status for the whole relationship. Usually, when certain things aren't discussed, that's when a heart can get broken. So, if you have any questions, just ask around.

So, what's the reason for the fic? I once had an idea that Yugi and Téa would be in a long distance relationship, Rebecca (also Téa's roommate) talks about if he should let her go. In the meantime, Seto decides that he wants Téa back.

I have no clue how that fan fic idea turned into this. I think it was because I was thinking about doing a Téa/Alister fic and the two ideas meshed together. Speaking of which, I believe there is no official name for a Seto/Téa/Alister. Which means, someone's going to come across this and try giving it a name. Just in case, I already thought of: Peace-Shipping, Battle-Shipping, Jump-Shipping, and Troy-Shipping. For some reason "JumpShipping" makes me laugh every time I think of the name.

Yugi:

This is the 2nd fiction that I am writing dialogue for Yugi. Between the two fictions, I can't believe I love writing lines for Yugi. In the anime I liked him, but writing lines for him is MUCH more fun. I've never written or read a PeachShipping fic before, but now that I've dabbled in it, I can see its appeal. I know, boo-hoo, Yugi's gone. He will come back later in the fic. (It involves a big secret.) I kninda flaked on this chapter. Part 1 I feel needs more depth, but I just didn't have it in my to translate what I wanted onto paper. This is also besides the point that I've gone back and forth about that writing too much on what Joey was to Yugi could be off-putting to the reader. I wanted to get across that this is how Yugi and Téa's relationship "ends", in this chapter. Without any depth of Yugi content, it could really be more of a Seto/Téa Chapter (when it wasn't meant to be a Seto/Téa chapter).

Joey:

First time writing for Joey. *Winces.* The revised time line forced me to cut out how potentially annoying he could be. I actually liked him in Chapter 2; kinda made me want to try my hand at DevotionShipping.

Alister:

First time writing for Al. Since he only exists in the anime, there is NO information about him. Therefore, he is whatever the hell a fanfic author tells him to be. And, if the author's lazy, he can become a shallow clone of Seto. Even if I didn't write him as a dancer, I would still have him touch Téa a lot.

Téa:

You know what? In my opinion, I haven't wrote her as tough [as in my 1st YuGiOh fiction]. I also tend to hate Téa / Seto romances where Téa's a total push over. I believe if it wasn't for her friendship speeches, she'd be just as bad as he. When Alister wants Téa, he touches her. When Seto wants Téa, Seto's reaction is different.

Seto:

I feel like I haven't done him justice, yet. I've been dwelling much more on "What is unspoken Seto?". I've already written a Seto-centric chapter which will be published sometime before Yugi's return. (It's super long and still not done. Mostly done, …just not done.) Seto also deals with his feelings differently than Téa does.


	21. Brief Origin of Anzu Mazaki

Chapter 20 – A Brief Origin of Anzu Mazaki

Author's Note: Don't you like how I put a "short" chapter between two long ones?

Téa was looking through an old photo book at her parent's house. She would have done this at her own apartment, but she only brought her high school photographs there. She rather had not been there, but it has its perks. Besides, Duke did offer to have her dropped off anywhere she wanted, since she did not feel like going out for a drink with them. She went backwards through time, to look at her reward and trophy pictures. Her first win ever, using the name: Téa. Before using that name, she was not as good as the other girls. Her father sat next to her and offered her a can of beer. She took it from his hands and opened it by the tab.

Her father smiled as he tapped at a particular picture, "Remember that? That was your first recital!" Her smile mirrored his. Their smiles were the exact same smile. He had brown hair and blue eyes, just like her. The only big difference was that he was twice her age. She flipped the page, again. It was a school picture and she was sitting near Yugi. There was another child between them. Anzu looked sad as her hand rested on the picture. Anzu's father took a gulp of his beer, then he turned the pages further. He looked sad, as well. "I'm in none of these pictures." They were pictures of his brother and sisters in a traditional dance competition.

"But, you took them. I love your photos." Her father took many pictures of her. And, before that, he took many pictures of other dancing Mazakis. No one's quality was better than his. Mazaki was not just a name, but a tribe of dancers that went back for decades. His parents were great dancers and had four children. Anzu's father was the oldest of four and his brother was the only one to guarantee the Mazaki legacy of their father. There were still other Mazaki's, but Anzu's grandparents were considered a great match. Anzu always dreamed of having a marriage of similar matching. Of the four children, Anzu's father was the only one that could not dance, but he had an eye for it and became a great photographer because of his understanding of dance. He understood it, but he could never get the hang of performing and that was the reason why there was no pressure on Anzu to ever become a dancer. How did she start dancing? Her mother is a competitive person and insisted that Anzu should take gymnastics. Anzu, did not take to it and her father suggested a switch to ballet. Once they both met the teacher, they felt her too strict for their daughter. Later, at a dance festival, they saw her light up while trying to copy her aunts and uncle and everyone knew that she was a Mazaki. Even though, her mother felt otherwise, Anzu had no pressure to marry another dancer.

"It's too bad that you can't come back, in spring, for the festival. I would love to photograph you dancing in it. You're form has improved a lot."

"She'll just have to wait three years," Her mother said as she entered the room from the kitchen, "That's all." Anzu made a face towards her mother. They both knew that Anzu's mother would have liked to have her first child by the time she was twenty-three. "If you wait too long, no one will marry you. Even worse, you could end up as 'that floozy that had a child outside of wedlock'." Anzu's mother was a slender woman with light brown eyes and long black hair. Anzu's mother was not a dancer. She was a competitive city girl that became a successful news reporter. Her parents met while her father was an intern at her news station. They fell in love, despite her being almost seven and a half years older than he. And, she enjoyed her being his cougar. Their relationship was quite fast and they got married and achieved pregnancy within a year of meeting. Even though they had their disagreements on how to raise their daughter, their relationship was never the same after her mother managed to leverage a job for her husband to become a videographer. He refused the job because it restricted his artistic expression and their relationship became stressed after that disagreement. Anzu was just shy of three years old, when that happened and most likely the reason why she was the only child.

"Don't worry, hon. Téa has nothing to worry about. She got the better of the Mazaki genes."

"The first thing she's going to do is get pregnant before the first semester is over! You maybe carefree, but if she wants a career in what she loves, then she should at least not have a family before she's ready."

"Sesh! You barely let her leave the house when she lived here. If she doesn't know how to watch after herself, she'll end up pregnant, anyway. She's young; let her have fun."

"Spoken like a man-!"

"Mom! I didn't come home for any of this!"

"Yugi left today, you know," her father added.

"Well, Yugi would have let the both of them be poor, have countless children, and if he ever allowed her to pursue her dream, she would end up divorced. He's too irresponsible." Anzu had tears in her eyes as she ran towards her room and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Anzu does have a similar opinion of Yugi, but she did not want to hear it from her mother. She cried as her parents argued. During the argument she heard an incoming text message. She glanced and saw that it was from Alister. Before she could look at the message, she noticed that her parents had stopped arguing. She opened the door and walked into the living room. She saw that her father was sitting alone.

"She went to work." Her father looked up at her, "You need me to drive you to work, tonight?"

Téa sat next to him, "No. I'm going to work, tomorrow."

"Never mind what your mother said, you'll do great in college. Sleep here, tonight."

"If I do, she'll just talk at me, tonight."

"Then, have another beer," her father said as he passed her another beer.

"Dad! I didn't finish the one I had!"

"Well, you better hurry up. You have WORK, tomorrow!" They both laughed and started to drink together.


	22. What Others know of the Relationship

Chapter 21 – What Others know of the Relationship

Author's note: I originally wrote this chapter as two segments (the first two parts, below) and somehow it's now four and a half. (I'll let you know if the future Téa/Seto chapter was more annoying to write.) Enjoy.

Seto was sitting on a couch, in a bedroom, and was staring at the blonde young woman sitting next to him. After a few moments, he looked away, "No."

"What?"

"No. Now, get out!" After she left the room, another woman entered. Before she could even sit, he pointed to the door, "Get out." The woman currently leaving the room was 'too old' and the last one was self-centered. How many more women were going to waste his time today? The next one came in and sat next to him. She was overly tan and had long blonde dyed hair and pale pink lips and eyeshadow. She introduced herself and waited for him to say something. Seto kept quiet while giving her a cold stare. Most women ran when he did it. This is probably the sixth Ganguro he saw today. She did nothing but smile at him. Once he went stone faced, she started to talk. Now, Seto did not blame Mokuba for liking Ganguro girls, but Seto could not get why he had an attraction towards them. In fact, Seto could not stand being attracted to them. They were carefree, bubbly, and not as bright as he'd like them to be. It was not the personality, rather they get lost when he talks about anything. All of a sudden, he noticed that she had stopped talking and was smiling at him, again. He raised his eyebrows and blushed for a brief moment. Next, he started to think about Mazaki's smile. He looked away as he started to think about Mazaki. After he looked back, he decided that he liked this one and could not stand it. "Do you love being a 'Ganguro'?" She nodded. "Do yourself a favor and leave before I find something to dislike about you."

"Thanks, Mr. Kaiba," she said in a sing-song voice, then pranced out of the room.

Seto winced, then smacked his palm to his head. "Why did I like that Ganguro," he asked to himself in thought. What Seto never considered was that part of the attraction towards Ganguros was that they would be considered his opposite.

Roland walked into the room, "You liked that last one?" He was surprised. He knew which ones Seto had chosen based on their demeanors when they left, except for the Ganguros. Seto gave him a look because he was too embarrassed to admit it. Roland ushered another woman into the room, "Last one, Mr. Kaiba." Roland left the room.

"Sit." She bowed before sitting next to him. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. She was pretty, petite, and seemed like a quiet girl. But, he gave her the same stare as he did to all of the others. She squeaked as she flinched. He stopped, "Look at me." She did so nervously and gave him a quick nervous smile. After a long silence, she started to talk to him and he did not notice anything about her that annoyed him. "Stop. You will do." These last two girls, out of three-hundred, had passed Seto's test, today. And, this last girl will get to have a date with Seto Kaiba tonight. "At least this wasn't a total loss, like the time I wasted winning that unscheduled duel, today."

After Téa had finished work, that afternoon, she walked into a restaurant and looked around. Finally, she spotted Alister. They smiled at each other as she walked over and sat across from him, in the booth. He had texted her last night about going out.

"How'd it go?" Alister took out his cellphone and started to hum a song as he showed Téa a picture on his cellphone. He was wearing a "Team Rocket" uniform. She gasped. "You got the job?"

"Yes. Costume rehearsal was yesterday. Right now I am a 'Butch'. But, if I stay long enough, I can be a 'James'." Alister had auditioned to be an entertainer at children's parties. After a week of auditioning, he got casted as: Butch, a character from Pokémon. "And, after that, I'll be a hero, one day."

"You're staying?"

He looked her in the eyes, "Why would I not stay?" He reached out and held her hand and Téa started to blush. He took her right hand and kissed it. "Are you doing anything, tonight?"

"I'm not sure, yet. If the guys are doing something, I'll let you know. Valon can come along, too."

Alister smiled, "I don't care about Valon. As long as I can see you."

Téa blushed a bit more, "Well, …I mean…we might not go out tonight, since everyone went out last night, after Yugi left, and…." Téa could not get over the look in Alister's eyes. "Um, …." She had to figure out how to break the tension she felt towards him. She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope and showed it to him. "This is the result of the audition you did with me."

He broke his stare and leaned back, "Why didn't you open it?"

She looked sad, "I had this since Monday and I wanted Shinji to be the first one to know. I haven't been able to get a hold of him." She had tried calling every morning and night, but Seto never answered his phone.

"Shinji. Not, Yugi, huh?"

"I would've told Yugi yesterday, but I changed my mind." She had the letter with her, when she last talked with Yugi. The only reason she did not let him know was because he would had insisted her to read it. And, she was afraid that if she read the letter and found out that she got in, then he would never come back. She would have read it, if he told her that he would stay. "Besides, it would've been wrong if I told him before I told you."

He licked his lips and smiled, "You got that right." Téa did not move. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Téa picked up her phone and wanted to call Seto, one more time. After staring at the phone, she put it away.

She looked up at Alister, "All right." She opened the letter and started to read it to herself. After a while, she stood up and continued to read it.

Alister stood, "What does it say? What does it say?" Suddenly Téa started screaming as she ran in place, then jumped into Alister's arms, giving him a big hug.

"We did it, we did it, we did it!"

Alister chuckled, "No. You did it."

Téa smiled as she straightened her arms to look down at him, "I did." Her smile vanished as she locked eyes with him. Then, she started to lean towards him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Alister whispered. They both looked and saw the whole room was staring at them. Most of the patrons were there for the early bird special.

Téa turned red with embarrassment and whispered, "Put me down, put me down."

Alister placed her back on the floor and yelled for everyone to hear, "Well, let's celebrate!"

Miho and Téa were dancing together in a hip-hop club. Téa was wearing a tight black mini dress. It had a plunging neckline and a hole around her belly button. There were two inches of bare skin between each buckle and only became a fabric dress again, where her stomach ended. Miho was wearing a lime green dress which had a peacock pattern at the hips. Then, Téa took Miho into the bathroom with her. Bakura was not there because this was not his scene, besides not liking going out to clubs much. Valon was not back from his trip, yet. Tristan refused to go with them, but Téa could not figure out why. After Téa exited the stall, she washed her hands and started checking her make-up in the mirror.

"So? What's up with you and Al," Miho asked from the stall.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, COME ON! The way he's been checking you out, tonight? The way you touch him? What's up?"

"Nothing. We're friends."

"'Friends with benefits' or 'just friends'? Because you two have been like this for over the last three weeks and the chemistry between both of you hasn't waned a bit."

"So what?"

Miho opened the stall door and smiled, "You don't get it, do you?" She walked up and starred at Téa reapplying blush to her cheeks. "So, what happened between you and Shinji?"

She glanced at Miho, "Nothing."

"Come on-!"

"Nothing!" Téa stood up straight and turned to her. "Okay. Shinji's been here, since the 16th and he hasn't called me."

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" Miho looked down the sink as she started to wash her hands, "When he finally calls, tell him that you're too busy to see him. You can't let him see you while you're weak, like this."

"What's THAT supposed to mean, Miho?"

Miho chuckled, "I'm trying to tell you that Al isn't your: average frustrated chump." Miho shook her hands and started to walk over to the dryer, "You need to stop what you're doing because he's not Tristan, or Yugi, and thank goodness he's not like Joey." She started drying her hands, "Besides, I was already told you two were 'a thing', so you might as well move on."

"What!?" Téa started to put her things away.

"Well, a few days ago, Joey told me that he thought something was going on between you two. Then, yesterday, Joey told me that Tristan told him that you told Tristan that Alister was your boyfriend. And, Tristan told me the same thing, last night. Which is why Tristan is not out with us, tonight."

"I'm going to kill, Joey! He should've asked me, instead of starting, rumors! Is he here, yet?" She took out her cellphone and started looking for his name, but Miho put her hand on top of it.

"You still haven't told me what's up between you and Al?"

Téa sighed, "I don't know! I don't know."

"He likes you, girl. I'm not telling you what to do with your relationship with Shinji, but you need to stop the hot mess you're dishing out tonight and decide how to deal with Al. Miho knows what you're doing, tonight."

They walked back to the VIP booth and saw that it was still only Duke and Alister sitting together. Téa sat between the two and Miho sat next to Duke. Duke was whispering in Téa's ear. After a while, Alister bit his lip, then interlocked his fingers with Téa's.

He leaned in and said, "Let's dance." She nodded and before they could leave the booth, Duke pulled on Téa's left arm.

Duke smiled at him, "I need to borrow her for a while, before you do that." Téa turned and smiled at Duke. She let go of Alister before going onto the dance floor with Duke. After the current song was over, Alister noticed a whole bunch of women were now starting to gravitate towards Duke and Téa. After a while, Téa slipped out and started dancing on her own and within a few seconds a drunk guy started dancing with her and grabbed her butt with both of his hands. Before she knew it, Alister grabbed the man by the face and pushed him to the ground. Before Alister could walk over and punch him, two security guards grabbed his arms. Before he could break free, a third guard grabbed him and all three through him out of the building at the back of the club. After they released him, Alister started walking away. While they were club hopping, Alister noticed how other men looked at Téa and how she would dance with anyone. Eventually, he had gotten annoyed at Duke giving Téa all of those drinks and the way he was touching her. Duke was nice in offering to draw a few women to him. Duke usually offers because most men want to experience what it is like to be Duke Devlin. But, Duke generously offered women because he knew that Alister really wanted. Duke saw that Alister was interested in having sex with Téa, tonight. Alister knew that he could not compete with Duke's or Shinji's lifestyles. He knew that his background was not like any of her friends and he started to think that he was not her type. After a while, he heard quick footsteps behind him, from high heels.

"Al? Al!"

Alister stopped and turned, "What is it, Téa?" He pointed to himself, "Is this what you want? You REALLY wanna come home with a guy like me?"

"Yes," her voice was low and perfectly echoed within the cool air. The sound of it did not reverberate off of the surrounding buildings.

Alister held out his hand, "Come on, then." She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her as he pulled her towards himself, "You sure, now?" She nodded as she whispered her answer. They kissed.

"Come in," Seto said after hearing a knock at the door of his home office. He looked up and saw Mokuba's smiling face.

"Hey, Seto! How was your lunch date with that ganguro girl?" Seto sighed at him. Mokuba's eyes went wide, "You're going to go out with her, again, aren't you?" Seto sweated, but it was the truth. Mokuba quickly added, "And, what about the one from last night?"

"It want fine," Seto said in his usual business manner.

"Why don't you ask Téa out," Mokuba asked. The look that Seto gave him seemed that the recovery that he tried with asking about last night's date did not do a thing to calm Seto. Mokuba let out a nervous laugh, "I mean, I could find out if she's single for you."

"You will do no such thing."

Mokuba gave him a cool look as he said, "Not even after the video she sent you?"

"What video?"

"She sent it this afternoon," Mokuba said in a 'manner of fact' way. Mokuba walked over to Seto's desk as he pulled up his e-mail. He saw it and opened the link. It was the commercial that Téa had mentioned to him, a month ago. They watched the gym's commercial together. Mokuba whistled as they watched Téa transition from downward to upward dog, "She's looking good-."

"Mokuba! Didn't Mazaki teach you any manners?"

"Oh, …I won't need those if I can get my hands on that-."

"Get out!" Mokuba did not need to hear it twice. He rushed out of the room and closed the door. Mokuba had a small smirk on his face before he walked off. Mokuba knew that Seto was glaring at the door and he would check outside after one minute. After one minute went by, Seto checked the camera's outside his office and saw that no one was there. Next, he watched the commercial, again. It was not what he would have done for a commercial. He repeated the video. He rewond it to see Mazaki, again. Then, he rewinded it a few times more. Finally, he paused it, to stare at her. He studied her face. She was enjoying doing the poses. He looked over her body, in the low cut black leotard she was wearing. Overall, Mokuba was right, she did look good. But, he never needed Mokuba to say a word, as it was clear that his body knew. He looked back her body, to her face. His hands left the keyboard and he he leaned back, as his eyes went back and forth between her face and her ample cleavage. His breathing slowed. And, what he was thinking of giving into may still not be as embarrassing as giving into having a date with a ganguro girl today.


	23. Graduation

Chapter 22 – Graduation

Author's note: I probably wrote this chapter too fast (four days). I went against changing the chapter's name to "Taboo", for two reasons. I felt that the chapter wasn't super negative and I never featured what would have been that title versus the title "Graduation" (which both could have been featured on two levels).

Miho smiled back at Duke, Alister, and Joey, as she took Téa and Ayume with her, into her room, to look for games to play. Téa was lucky that Joey and Ayume drove up while Alister was trying to hail a taxi. Joey offered to take Téa straight home, but after some arguing, Miho decided that they all go back place her place. Alister rode in Duke's car and Téa rode in Joey's car.

After she shut the door, Miho ushered them to sit, then looked at Téa. Miho angrily stomped her foot on the carpet, "I told you!" Téa's games had caught up with her, tonight. Miho knew, that whenever Téa got upset at something Shinji did, she does the same thing every time. She flirts with every guy she can and they end up getting her pretty drunk. She also liked dragging Tristan or Yugi or Joey or all of them, with her while she does this. Eventually, one of the three guys would have to bring her home and she got away with pulling the stunt every time. Every once in a while, she would start dating someone new. If the guy was a jerk, she would use either Yugi or Tristan for a shoulder to cry on and led them on a little. After that, or if it was a decent guy, once Shinji called, Téa would dump everyone just to make things work with Shinji. Unlike most girls, this cycle helped Téa go back to her relationship with Seto unphased. "Look, Anzu. Alister's still cool with Duke because I did damage control, but I don't think you're going to get away with not talking to Alister tonight."

"What did you two tell him!?"

"I told him that you are seeing someone, but the status went shaky, in the last few days. And, that was why you were acting like a bitch, tonight."

"Did you tell him anything about Yugi?"

"I told him that you were never in a romantic relationship with him." Miho gave Téa a look. They both knew, if Téa ever admitted that Yugi and she had a mutual romantic interest in one another, her relationship with Alister would be over. "And, you are SO lucky that Joey is here to vouch for Duke's behavior."

Miho turned to Ayume, "Is Joey your boyfriend, yet?"

"No," Ayume answered.

"You two are pathetic!" The irony? Téa was consistently trying to get her boyfriend to acknowledge that she exists and wants to be loved by him. Ayume was consistently evaluating a 'friend' that worked non-stop to get her to acknowledge that he wanted to love her and would do anything to be a good boyfriend to her.

"Don't worry about Joey, Ayume," Téa said, "Once he really wants you, he'll pop like a balloon."

Miho smiled at Ayume, "Trust me. You'll want to break up with him before that happens. That is, if you don't want that to happen."

After the girls won at the game Taboo, Miho asked if they wanted to play another game.

"No. I gotta travel, tomorrow. I'll see you all, later," Duke said as he waved at the guys. Next, he hugged the girls and left.

Alister stood up, "I should be going, as well." She shook hands with Joey and gave Miho and Ayume a hug. He grabbed Téa by her hand, "I want to say something before I leave. Let's go outside."

When Alister said outside, Téa did not think he meant outside of the building. Alister and Téa were making out at his motorcycle.

"Come home with me." Téa stared at him, then smiled as she shook her head. "Come on."

"I already have a ride home."

"So? I'll take you home, right now. Call, cancel your ride."

"Joey already promised me. You know how he is with promises."

"I don't."

"Well, trust me. Joey's the last person who would ever back out on a promise, to you." Alister grabbed Téa from behind her head and started French kissing her. She moaned and he pulled her closer. After a few moments, she pushed away to catch her breath.

Alister started to squeeze her butt and was looking her over, "Damn, I really want to take you home, tonight."

Téa pushed Alister back, before he could get another kiss, "Sorry, Al. But, you have to sleep alone, tonight."

"Come on, Téa." He kissed her neck. "I'll be very nice to you." He looked at her breasts.

"I don't have my jacket. I'll freeze." Téa leaned forward and Alister hugged her and started rubbing her arms.

"I'll let you use mine. Then, we can warm up, together."

"Al? If I don't go home with you tonight, then I'll let you know my answer to your question."

"Which one?"

"About, what I think about us." He let her go. He was anxious since he asked her almost three weeks ago. But, he figured she would not give him the answer to one of his bigger questions, so soon after Yugi left. "But, you have to wait until, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!? We don't have to wait. You can answer it by coming home with me, tonight."

"Al? Please. We shouldn't do this, tonight." She looked sad. "The way I was acting, tonight? It was because I really miss Shinji. It would be unfair to say 'yes' while I'm like this."

"BOYFRIEND, boyfriend, boyfriend! When's the last time you've seen him, huh?" Téa turned her head to the right, her gaze fixed to the ground. Alister frowned as he could see that not seeing her boyfriend was hurting her. He gently let her hands slide out of his, "If I were you, I would turn him loose...before you really get hurt." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He mounted his motorcycle and grabbed his helmet. "You will call me?" Téa nodded and gave him a kiss. They kissed once more, then she smiled at him. He put on his helmet and started the bike. She watched as he drove off. Afterwards, she ran back to the building, since it was cold, outside. Once she got to the door, she was going to call Miho, but noticed Joey opening the door for her. She walked in and he shut the door.

"What's taking you two so long out there?"

Téa started to blush, "Al invited me back to his apartment."

"Oh." He paused as he thought about his relationship with Ayume. "Good thing you're still here. So, you two are a thing?"

"Um, …I haven't decided, yet. He wants us to be, though."

"Well, even I can see that."

Téa blushed again, for a moment. "What about you and Ayume? Is it true that you two are still 'just friends'?"

"Téa? I want Ayume to be my girlfriend, but everytime I ask her, she says: no. And, I feel guilty, when I get this feeling of relief. It's not that I don't mean it when I ask her, it's just that, I keep on thinking that Mai's going to come back any day, now. I like them both, you know. But, Ayume…."

"When's the last time you asked her?"

"Well, I was going to ask her tonight. But, I got nervous once she started asking me all of those questions, that kept us for coming out on time. It was hard for me not to watch while she dressed, too. The last time I asked her out was over a week, ago." The reason for Joey and Ayume being late was that they were playing twenty questions of looking fashionably appropriate, for over two hours and Joey knew nothing about fashion.

"A lot of things have changed in a week."

"That's for sure." They both started to head into the elevator, "Do you think that she'll say 'yes', next time?"

"Yeah, if you're honest and really want for it to happen."

The next week, Joey and Ayume decorated Joey's apartment together, which was the day before Serenity's graduation. And, today was the day of Serenity's graduation. As everyone exited Duke's limo, Joey was holding Ayume's hand and Alister was holding Téa's hand. After the ceremony was over, Serenity came over, wearing a pink graduation gown, to mingle with everyone.

"Congratulations, Serenity," Téa said. "Serenity? Meet my boyfriend, Alister."

Serenity bowed, "Nice to meet you, Alister."

Alister smiled, "You can call me: Al."

"Okay, Al."

"Hey, Bakura," Joey yelled. "Take our picture!" Joey ran over, grabbed Serenity by the hand and dragged her off.

Alister looked down at Téa, "When did you title me as: your boyfriend?"

"When I gave you, your answer, yesterday. Would you rather me keep saying that we're 'just friends', like Joey and Ayume do?"

"I guess you're right, since you're still in an open relationship."

"I told you, you can't mention that to anyone." She told Alister that they could start seeing each other, as long as he did not tell anyone that she was still in the open relationship.

"I don't like it when you keep things, like that, from me. Seeing me is one thing; being your boyfriend is different."

"How is it different?"

Alister smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'll show you."

Bakura walked over, "Hey, Al? Do you mind getting a picture of all of us, together?" Everyone gathered together as Alister took the picture. In it was Tristian, Duke, Téa, Serenity, Joey, Ayume, Bakura, and Miho.

"Yo, Serenity. Take a few with mom and dad." Joey turned to Ayume, "Do you mind if we take a walk?"

"Sure," Ayume answered. After they walked a distance, Joey stopped the two of them.

"Ayume…? Ayume, I don't want us to be whatever the hell we are. I mean, …this is driving me crazy. I mean," Joey gave her a quick kiss. Ayume blinked with surprise. "Ayume? I want you to be my girl. For real, this time."

She smiled because it had been obvious for a while, "You do, huh?"

"I mean…if it's all right with you."

"Joey? I'm not sure about being your girlfriend, yet, …but we can date."

"I'll take it!" Joey leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone watched and clapped at Joey and Ayume as Serenity cheered, "Go, Joey!"


	24. Light Up the Night

Chapter 23 – Light Up the Night

Téa and Alister were sitting in a pet shop and were waiting for a rental. Every basic color found in a crayon box adorned the walls, also with the stenciling of paw prints, fish, and birds.

"No, no, no, no no! You don't decide if you're going to date me based on a census of your friends." Alister smiled, "You date me because you enjoy being with me. Like I enjoy being with you."

"You mean, consensus."

Alister smiled and hugged Téa as she giggled, "You KNEW what I meant! You correct my form and my language. Don't you know how to let things flow?"

"Why do you think I dance so well? I naturally know how to flow."

"Yes, but not everything in life can be as beautiful as you are." Téa smiled, then kissed Alister. "Keep kissing me like that and I'll take you home, instead." They kissed again. "I warned you." Téa laughed as Alister dipped her. They started to kiss, again. Ever since that Sunday, Alister noticed Téa being happier. And today, she had not mentioned Shinji at all.

Alister put Téa back on her feet as the store keeper opened the gate, "Here's Lily." He put down the Japanese Spitz puppy and left the room.

Téa kneeled and picked up the puppy, "AW! He's so cute!"

Alister knelt beside her, "You can give Lily a good home."

"Al, that's irresponsible! Besides, my apartment does not allow pets." It was rare to find an apartment complex that allowed pets. "AWW!" She held the puppy to her chest. Téa giggled as Lily started to lick her face.

"I could watch you hold her all day, but that's not why I rented her. Give her." Téa gave him the puppy and he placed Lily on the floor. He rolled a red ball and Lily barked as she started to chase it. "I wish I had a dog while growing up. I did not have one until the fighting started. We shared it, …eight of us. It would enter the camp every night and run away if anyone came near it. Mikey liked him and he tried the hardest to get him to stay." Alister saw the puppy bring back the ball and he rolled it, again. The puppy followed. "I told my brother that he would never stay, even though, we all saw that he would approach Mikey a few times when he called to the dog. After the dog came forward, he'd bolt off into the night. But one day, the stray dog came into camp and its leg was injured from tripping a wire to a land mine. When that happened, there were only six of us, left. One of the boys wanted to smash his head with a rock." Alister picked up the puppy and motioned with his hand. Téa's smile turned into an expression of shock. Alister made a line with his middle finger and thumb, "But, the rock was only that big. It wouldn't kill the dog with a single strike. It would take a while, as young as we were. Mikey begged us to leave the dog alone. The wound was here," the puppy kicked as Alister held its hind leg and rubbed a portion of it. "He believed the puppy could be saved. So, I volunteered to go find medical supplies, in the dark." He let the puppy go and pushed the ball towards Téa. The puppy followed. "I bumped into this girl with long dark hair. She was my age. After I told her what happened, she said if there was not too many of us, to leave the dog behind and stay with her family. But, we were still many and three of them were my friends. So, we went to her house and got the supplies. Before I left, she offered that Mikey and I could stay, as long as I did not tell everyone else where she lived. So, I come back and Mikey and I wrapped the doggy's wound."

Téa picked up the puppy and held it, "Did it live?"

Alister shook his head, "While we were doing it, I noticed a piece of shrapnel in its belly. And, we had nothing to attempt removing anything from the wounds or cleaning the dog up. So, I never let Mikey know. I made sure that we left in the morning, before the dog passed. Before we left, Mikey told me, that he wanted to 'say good-bye to the doggy'. And, he turned, then he was about to wave, but something stopped him. Almost as if something told him that that dog would not be okay, even though the night before he believed otherwise. So, he says good-bye and we left. He was still happy, optimistic, and it was like that dog never existed. Even when I mentioned it, he'd say 'what dog?'." He started rubbing the Lily behind her ear. "I wonder if it was because he only wanted the dog as long as it moved towards him." Alister sighed, "This is the closest I've ever been to owning a pet."

Téa let the puppy go and tossed the ball, "At least you tried saving it. Did you know that one time I killed Serenity's goldfish?"

Alister laughed, "You? Kill an animal? No way."

"My friends and I were at a carnival and she won it in one of those games where you scoop the fish out of the tank. She asked me to hold it for her, while she paid for our ice cream, then this clown ran up and scared me. I screamed and covered my eyes. And, then I heard: ….SPLOOSH! I accidently dropped the bag with the fish in it." Téa picked up the puppy, after it came back with the ball.

"Well, if you ever get an apartment where you can own a pet, and knowing that story, I'll buy you a kitty, as a house warming gift." Téa started to smile as she tried not to laugh at him. House breaking a cat must have been one of the worst gifts ever proposed to her. She also did not get why he made her laugh so much. "And, I promise to never dress up like a clown, around you."

"Al! I'm not afraid of clowns. It's just that THAT one scared me."

"No wonder you haven't broke up with me, yet."

"Al? Why would I break up with you?"

"You think I'm a clown. And, I have more war stories than most people you meet, that's twice my age. It's a perfect enough of a reason to dump me, once you go to America."

"Me, dump you? I thought that it would either be mutual, or you who dumps me."

"Are you saying that you still want to see me, after you leave?"

Téa looked at the puppy, then they both looked up as they saw the store keeper entered. "Time's up. Do you two want more time?"

"No", Téa answered. Téa and Alister got up and left the room. As they walked, Téa did not know if she should speak what was in her heart. Besides the occasional 'war story', Alister was almost everything she could have wanted in her life, at this time. After all of these years, Téa wondered if Seto would ever be as relaxed around her, as Alister was. What has hurt the most is that Seto is not as open as Alister. She was never sure about waiting for Seto to speak from his heart. Getting anything out of Seto was usually forced. And, even that would not come out without a lot of arguments between them. Every once in a while, the way Seto talked to her, made Téa never want to tell him how she felt because he could still scare her. Besides his feelings, it was hard to get Seto to be physically around her. And, when he was, she was not allowed to touch him. Téa was starting to lose hope that her romantic relationship with Seto would move forward.

"I'm sorry, Téa," Alister said as they exited the building and started to walk up the street. "I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. I don't know what got into me. I was just going with the flow."

"That's okay. I just always thought you'd leave Japan, after I did."

"I was. But, seeing that puppy, made me realize that I've never given much thought about staying in one place with anyone."

Téa frowned, "Al, ...this morning when you picked me up...you did scare me. I thought you were going to kill yourself." Before he had picked up Téa, Alister did a trick where he drove really fast, popped a wheelie, stood on the seat, and waved at her while he did the stunt. "You could've been hit by a car." Alister thought he saw that he scared her, but when he asked, she lied by saying: no.

"I do stunts like that all the time. It's no big deal."

"It IS a big deal! I wouldn't know what I would do if you got hurt." Alister was silent. He realized that he had scared her a lot. "You have friends now that care about you. And, you shouldn't do things like that when people care about you. Especially, if you want to stay in one place." Téa looked worried.

"I'm sorry, Téa. I did not mean to frighten you. Please, forgive me?"

"If you're planning on staying in Japan, you have to promise that you won't do something that stupid ever, again."

"I promise." Téa smiled at him, as they held hands. "And, don't keep things like that, from me, in the future. You don't ever have to be afraid of telling me that something's wrong. Just to tell me. Okay?"

"Okay."

While in the club that night, with their friends, Alister started whispering in Téa's ear how good she was looking that night, in her cream colored strapless dress. He offered her a ride home, since they have not been able to keep their hands off one another. Alister walked her to her door. Then, he started to rub Téa's behind while she was looking for her keys. After she got keys out of her purse, he turned her towards him and started French kissing her. Téa turned back around and inserted the keys in the lock and could hardly turn the key in the lock of her door, with Alister kissing her so much. He turned her around and pressed his weight against her, against the door. The two of them breathing, almost in sync. "Alister, wait," she pushed him back, then quickly unlocked the door, to let the both of them inside. Alister pushed the door, but did not use enough force for it to close. The door slowly bounced back open as Téa dropped her purse to the floor and Alister undid his pants as she put her arms around his neck, while kissing him. Alister pushed her against the wall, then again, as his hands went up her thighs. She breathed out hard as he cupped her breasts, "Ohhh." As he started to massage her, she started to softly moan. She felt his hardness shift over to her right inner thigh and his right hand starting to rub at her panties. "Ohh!" Her moans reached a higher pitch as he slightly moved her panties aside. She started to blush and was unable to kiss him anymore. Then, she felt the pressure of two fingers trying to push inside her. Suddenly, she gasped and slapped him. Alister stumbled backwards by the unexpected pain and instantly let her go. He was shocked. He held his left cheek as he turned to her. "Alister-."

"I'll see my own way out, then," he replied as he walked out and shut the door. Téa leaned back against the wall, staring at her front door. She exhaled. What just happened was a close call for her.

**Light Up the Night** by the Black Eyed Peas

Hey, yo [x4]

REFRAIN:

Wait a minute, uno, dos

It's time to go, adios

It's on and poppin' and we ain't stoppin'

Let's light up the night [x2]

I got it all in my pocket and we gonna rock it

Let's light up the night [x2]

Baby, it's on and poppin' and we ain't stoppin'

Let's light up the night [x2]

I got it all in my pocket and we gonna rock it

Let's light up the night [x2]

Wait a minute, uno, dos

It's time to go, adios

Hot beats pumpin' out the box, yeah, turn it up

Hot fire comin' out my torch, I'ma burn it up

Hot ladies walk up in the club, honey, what's up?

Honey, what's up? Come on, let's go

The big bass pumpin' like a thunder sound

Honey got a bottom bouncin', droppin' low on the ground

Dropping low, submarine, off the floor, trampoline

I got the fire burnin', blazin', bring the gasoline

REFRAIN

Wait a minute (I think we need to slow it down) [x4]

Big beats bangin' out the speaker, make the earth quake

I'm a baker's man, make dough and I get cake

My status flatter, I'ma rip this shit apart

I ain't sayin' nada but you know this shit by heart

(Hey, yo) I got these party people screamin', sayin'

(Hey, yo) I make it hot, got them ladies screaming

(Hey, yo) I'm way up on the alien

(Hey, yo) My mother know that I ain't playin'

REFRAIN

(Hey, yo) Wait a minute [x4]

I think we need to slow it down [x2]

Hey, yo! Hey, yo! [x4]


	25. While Mokuba was Grounded

Chapter 24 – While Mokuba was Grounded

Beeping was heard from a cellphone, as Seto touched the buttons. That afternoon, he found Mokuba doing something that he did not approve of and punished him by sending him to his room to study. Seto was busy continuing his punishment by deleting every contact that he did not know from Mokuba's phone. He finally found the name that he was looking for and deleted it, as well. Seto paused when he saw a familiar name. He starred at it. He wanted to delete it, but was curious enough to call. It rung for a while. He thought about deleting it if she did not answer. It was finally picked up.

She sounded surprised, "Mokuba?"

He was stunned by the sound. He thought she would not pick up. "Anzu," he said softly.

Téa had covered her mouth for a moment, "Seto!? Seto, ….why are you using-?"

Seto felt annoyed, again, "I wanted to find out how Mokuba has been abusing his privileges. What have you been talking to him about?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? He's called you more times this year, than I have."

She giggled, then teased, "Are you jealous that your brother likes me?" He did not answer. "Seto-?"

"You're going to have dinner with me. Tonight!"

"But, Seto-."

"I don't CARE if you have other plans. It's a five star restaurant. I am picking you up at 8pm. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Seto." Seto hung up on her. She did not know what Mokuba did to displease Seto, but he hoped that he would not direct it at her. "We're…going out?" She looked at the clock and saw that it was after 7pm. "I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!"

She walked into the bathroom and started putting on mascara. She felt that nothing she pulled out of her closet would be good enough to wear for Seto. The closer it got to eight o'clock, the more frantic her search was. Her clothes were everywhere. She nervously looked herself over in the mirror, one last time. The black dress that she was wearing was simple and was buried in the back of her closet. She only wore it twice, but not because it was the best thing she owned. It was just that after the second time she wore it, it carried too many strong memories to wear it ever again. She put on black high heels and took her purse with her, as she went outside, to lock up her apartment. She quickly went down the stairs and walked around the street corner. Seto sat in a white car with the passenger window rolled down. Téa walked up and smiled as she leaned to look through the window. Seto seemed displeased with seeing the dress.

"You disappoint me, Mazaki." The smile disappeared from Téa's face. Next, Seto looked annoyed, "Get in the car." Téa did as he commanded and starred at the floor. The interior was navy, with navy leather seats, and the stick shift had a tribal marking of blue eyes white dragon on it. "You're late," Seto stated as he shifted the car and started to drive off at 8:01pm. "And, why are you wearing that?"

"It was the only nice thing in my closet."

"That still doesn't make it suitable for you to wear when you're on a date with me."

"Suitable?" She looked at him and pointed to herself, "You gave this to me."

"For a business meeting. Trust me. It was an improvement from what you normally wear."

"I never asked you for this dress and you told me to keep it."

"Why would I ever ask you to give it back? It's your dress. Besides, every time you, me, and that dress are in the same room together, something bad happens. And, it's exactly the reason why we're here, now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You KNOW what I meant."

"Apparently, I don't!" He was silent. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?" He remained silent. All that Téa could think was, "Seto, …why won't you answer me? Why did you even ask me out on this date?" She looked away from him as she asked out loud, "Then, why ARE we here, now?"

He looked at her and saw that she was crying. She attempted covering her eyes with her left hand as her shoulders shook. He took up her right hand with his left hand and slightly interlaced their fingers, "Anzu…." He thought she knew. Now, that he saw that she did not, he could not bear to tell her what he thought. He wanted to, but he could not bring himself to say the words. His voice was soft, "Anzu, …don't regret being here, now. I won't allow it." The shake of her shoulders slowed. After a moment, he let go of her hand and placed it back on the steering wheel. He did not seem annoyed anymore, "Are you planning on pulling what you did the last time, you had that dress?"

_Seto quickly turned around in his chair, after hearing her voice. There she was, ...wearing a yellow chiffon short-sleeved dress with a scooped back. It pleated softly from beneath the black belt at her waist; outlined in gold was a black metal bow-shaped buckle. She had on black stockings with thick bold black vertical lines. As Téa started to walk up to his desk, he could hear the clacking sound of her hot pink patent leather heels. He noticed that she was carrying the evening dress that she wore, the last time he saw her. He thought she would never come back. Seto stood and started to walk around his desk. It had been almost two weeks since he saw her and he noticed her glossy petal pink stained lips. Téa seemed to be shaking; her heart was pounding. He had been looking into her eyes, ever since he stood up. Téa started to back up as he kept advancing. His pace slowed, but he continued forward. She did not want anything to do with him and shoved the dress at him. But, before she could move away, he pulled her towards him by the waist. She tried struggling to get away, but stopped after dropping the dress. Téa was crying and Seto held her as she slumped to the floor. He held her head to his chest as she cried. Téa wailed in sorrow. Seto did not know what to say, but he understood her pain. After a few moments, she looked up into his eyes, put her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him. Téa could not take hiding how she felt for him anymore. Before its full release, Seto moved forward and started to kiss her back. He grabbed her left arm and ran his left hand through her hair, and moaned as he gave her an aggressive kiss and was pulling her towards him. Téa then, pushed him away; her eyes wide open with shock, "Oh, my gosh." Téa quickly backed away from him, got up, then ran out. _

That was their first kiss and the second time she had run out on him. He wondered, if she knew that he did not want to hold back anymore, during that moment. He wondered if she ever noticed any of the moments where he did not want to hold back any longer. He wondered if a time would come where he was ready to not hold back anymore and she decides to leave him for good, instead. The day that Seto gave her the dress to wear, Joey Wheeler and his friends interrupted and ruined his business deal. Later that night, Seto could not convince Téa to stay with Mokuba and himself and that was the first time she ran out on him. She probably did not understand that that dress had a track record with Téa running out on him with it. And, he knew that she did not understand that the kiss that started their romantic relationship years ago, happened sooner then they wanted. That was the reason why their relationship is where it is now.

She started to dry her eyes, "No."

"Good. Because I was about to make you walk home."

She crossed her arms, "If I have to walk home, then you can forget ever fooling around with me, again."

He smirked, "Heh. You can't resist me."

Téa leaned over and let out a sexy whisper into his ear as she started to rub it, "That's not what you said when you were in bed with me, last time."

He let out a sigh of pleasure. Then, he removed her hand, by holding it in his, "You're a bad girlfriend, Mazaki." She noticed his breathing was heavier. He tossed her hand aside. "You shouldn't distract me while I'm driving."

Téa had a big smile on her face, "You only get distracted because 'you can't resist me'."

They walked into the restaurant together. Wood floors throughout the restaurant with wood trim and stainless steel accents; white and gold wall panels that were accented by the golden light from the chandeliers. Téa thought it strange, on a Saturday night, that no one was outside the restaurant, no cars parked on the street, and that there was a blockade that Kaiba's security would only allow Seto's car to pass through.

Téa gasped, "No one's here!?"

Seto started to walk through the restaurant, "I should've made you walk home." He stopped and turned, "Well?" He sounded annoyed. She quickly started to follow as he started to walk towards the bar. "You're a bad girlfriend Mazaki. You forgot to follow my lead."

"I didn't forget-!"

"Don't raise your voice." They stopped in front of the bar.

"Seto-."

As Seto picked up the first glass of white wine, he had to state the obvious, "And, why is your hair so long?" As several glasses of different wines were being poured for them, he looked Mazaki over. The rest of her was as he remembered, full lips and big sapphire eyes. He could not tell if she had gained her weight back, since she had lost weight since he gave her that dress.

Téa blushed. She started growing her hair out, after she decided to see things through with Yugi. Once he left, she never bothered to cut it. As she watched him drink, she lightly stroked her hair, "Do…do you like it?"

He was now taking a sip from a second glass of wine, "Only if it pleases you, Mazaki." Seto placed the glass down and started drinking from the third glass. He quickly put it down and went to the fourth glass. As Téa reached for the first glass of wine, Seto placed his hand around her wrist. "I'm selecting your wine."

"Why can't I pick out my own wine?"

"Because I'm a gentleman." He gave her a look and saw that she was a bit angry. She sighed at him for being chivalrous to her. She had expected him to say something that would have caused an argument, by now. Once he saw her compliance, he picked up a glass for a previous wine, "What type of dish were you thinking about having?"

"Chicken."

Seto put the glass down and quickly picked up the new glass that was poured and drank from it, "This one." He put it down and started to walk to their table. Téa followed and sat across from him. The waiter poured two glasses of the wine that Seto choose and Seto gestured for Téa to drink first.

"It's delicious. How did you know that I would like it?"

"Does it matter?" The truth was that there was something about it that reminded him of her. The waiter handed them menus and the lights were dimmed, after he left.

"It does. You always complain about how I have bad tastes."

"And, that you're one of the last people I'd want to shake hands with, after you eat with your hands."

She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "And, also one of the last people that you ever want to dance with. You know, I heard from Mokuba that you're really good at it." Mokuba told her that both of them were taught how to dance. Their teacher was abusive, so neither brother was eager to have Téa critic them.

"I punished him for telling you that, as well, after I called you. How often do you talk to Mokuba?"

"More than you talk to me." She looked kind of mad, to him.

He softened his tone of voice, "I know that you're angry that I don't have the same luxuries as my brother does. Have you forgotten that I am to be Mr. Kaiba first? Did you ever think that if I had the same freedom my brother has, I would see you more often? I know that it would take me many days to make my absence up to you, but if you wait a bit longer, I will. I will until you're satisfied." Téa started to blush. She quickly started to look over the menu to avoid eye contact and he started looking at the menu as well. The waiter came back and took their orders and served their food. After he was done eating, he saw that Téa had also finished everything on her plate. "Did you want desert?"

"No. This was plenty," she said with a smile as she placed her hand atop of his. She felt him flinch, but he did not move his hand. His eyes were like pools. Her smile became larger, after she felt him holding her hand, as well. He could not help, but crack a minor smile. It was only for a moment, as he heard footsteps, Seto quickly pulled his hand away. Téa's smile faded.

The waiter looked at Seto, "Mr. Kaiba. Will there anything else?"

Seto looked away, then back to the waiter. He could not believe he had let go, for a moment. "No."

"Did he sound unnerved," Téa asked herself. She kept wondering why Seto was acting this way, tonight.

The closer they got to her apartment, the more nervous Téa became. She kept thinking about how to say that their relationship was over. She could not stop thinking that everything went well enough, not to break up. But, lately she kept thinking that she would rather be with Alister, even after slapping him this morning. He stopped the car and put it in park. He watched her, but she would not look up at him. She finally did, nervously.

"Seto? There's something I have to tell you. I'm going to America within two months and I am not sure where this will go."

"Neither of us were ever sure where this would go, since the beginning. Would you agree?" Téa nodded her head. There was silence. "You know that I could hire you the best teachers and have them come to Japan, instead."

"Seto, Columbia University gave me an offer and I accepted it. I still want to go to America for the year. I can't change my mind about that."

"You know, you can."

"Seto, it's been my dream to go dance in New York, for years-."

"And, what about NOW, Anzu?" He shook his head, "Never mind."

"Never mind, what? Seto?" Seto was silent and angry. Téa was annoyed, "Seto? Well, what is it?!" He looked at her. He started to regret giving the dress back to her. That dress reminded him how he never knows how to tell her to stay. Worst of all, a reminder that he could not give her what she truly wanted. As much as a he tried, there were things he knew that he could not afford to tell her. He had been fighting against himself all night long and only revealed what he wanted to say through his eyes. She did not know what his eyes were trying to tell her. "Seto, I'm not giving this up, for you."

He blinked and gave her a pitiful look. He started to look around, for intruders. "Anzu? I am opening up a new Kaiba Land in Europe and I want you to come with me."

She was surprised, "Me? Really? When?"

"April. After that, I will take you to New York and you can live in an apartment that I have there." Seto reached into the backseat and pulled something out. "You disappoint me, Anzu," he handed her a rose. "I still don't want you to go." Téa reached out for the rose and placed both of her hands on top of his hand. Seto turned and looked at her. He just could not bring himself to tell her to stay, just like so many times before. It became a pattern of: the harder he wished her to stay, the more likely she was to leave him. Seto watched as she sniffed the rose. He wondered why she never gave him enough time. Could there be a day where Téa will stay by Seto's side?

She gave him that big magical smile of hers, "Yes. I'll go with you, Seto."

Author's notes:

* I purposely did write the last line as almost answering the narration before that.

* The two parts written while they were in the car, at first seemed like one continuous car ride. I had to change quotes within the 1st part, to get them to seem separate. There were very few lines in the 2nd part that were changed. The 2nd part I added more narration to, after changes the first part.

* I almost changed the beginning of the scene, where they walked into the restaurant. I didn't like Seto's lines, but I left it alone after reading it three times because I felt there was an essence of Seto Kaiba in there. (He wasn't being mean?)

* I couldn't bear to write a new "first kiss" scene. So, what you see is the original, dialog removed and slight rewording. I didn't mean to keep the whole thing, but where I was shortening it, made it lose a bit of its innocence.

* My honest thoughts that although this is the second Téa/Seto chapter that seemed like a one shot [even with certain additional lines added].

* There are many Téa/Seto chapters I get to put up, next. :D


	26. Kaiba Brothers Dinner Invitation

Chapter 25 – The Kaiba Brothers Dinner Invitation

Chapter Note: I don't own this content, but it could go with the chapter? (Rated G: for Mokuba moving in a sassy way to Caipirinha.) watch?v=EmmJCihxHY4

Author's note: In case you haven't noticed, last chapter began the "Kaiba arc". ^_^

Téa walked out of her bathroom, wearing a pink towel. She was finally able to start getting ready for bed, after picking up her apartment. She took off the towel and felt her damp hair touch her shoulders and collar bone as she got dressed for bed. Once she heard her cellphone ring, she rushed to finish dressing. She looked and saw that it was a call from a Kaiba Corp phone.

Téa decided to answer it, "Hello?"

"Are you by a TV?"

"I'm home, Mokuba-."

"That's NOT what I asked!"

"Yes, Mokuba, I have a TV."

"Turn to channel four." Téa turned on the television and tuned to channel four.

"No one knows why the CEO of Kaiba Corp had all businesses within a one block radius shut down," the male news reporter said. Téa gasped as she realized that no one was inside the restaurant Seto took her to because he bought out, for the night. Seto did not only do that, but bought out nine blocks worth of buildings, total.

"Seto told me that he took you out on a date. Is that true?"

"Yes, Mokuba."

"And, you both walked into that restaurant through the front, right?"

"Yeah."

"Dang. Then, I got my work cut out for me. What did you say to him, to get him to go out with you, at the last minute, like that?"

"He didn't like the fact that you call me from time to time. Is that what he grounded you for?"

"Um…sort of."

"Mokuba! Once I find out what he grounded you for, I'm gonna-!"

"Don't! I promised myself to never mention to you how Seto grounds me, ever again. I don't want you two to fight, again." Téa remembered that when Seto called her a bad influence on Mokuba, it put a wedge in their relationship. "Every time the two of you fight and I ask him to make up with you, he ignores me." Téa remembered how Seto looked at her almost a year and a half ago. They kept their distance from each other until after the Grand Prix Championship. And, she did not know what to say when she gave him her graduation, photo. Téa had always thought that it was easy for Seto to let her go. After a pause, Mokuba said, "You know, Seto's going to be in a lot of trouble tonight, because of you. I've never seen him do anything like that before, but I don't blame him either. I know he still likes you." Téa was happy to hear that and had a small smile on her face. "Seto asked for you to come over tomorrow. He wants you to have dinner with us. Be there by five o'clock." With all of the press heading their way, Mokuba had to help prepare for a press conference and arrange to pay the female decoy that they placed within the restaurant. Speculation about the beautiful woman exiting the restaurant not only shone light upon Seto's dating life, but also self-served as a publicity stunt to promote the opening of the new Kaiba Land. None of this was supposed to happen. Seto had set up a date elsewhere and could not decide on which woman he wanted to see. Mokuba was not grounded for long, before Seto burst into his room told him to cancel his dinner arrangement at another restaurant because of his last minute arrangement with Téa. Mokuba was shocked at Seto's brashness and could not believe that Seto not only went on a date, on a whim, but also managed to create an airtight story, to protect Téa, within minutes of the press finding out.

One of Seto's bodyguards opened a door and Téa walked into the room. The door was shut behind her and she saw that no one was there. The room was dark and she walked over to a curtain that was set up in the room, as it was the onlt light source in the room. "Seto?" Her eyes want wide as she saw a woman, in a lab coat, inoculating Seto's arm. Téa's eyes zoned in at the large round scar just above the right side of his waist. After the woman was done, Seto put his shirt on.

Seto turned to her, "Just in time, Mazaki. This is doctor Inu." He put on his coat. "She will give you your immunizations and will take a sample for a STD test."

"STD? Seto, I don't need one."

"I insist."

"But, Seto, I haven't fooled around-."

"I didn't ASK if you've ever fooled around with anybody. I happened to just take mine and thought since I had the facilities, you'd want yours tested, as well. You know that I have good doctors. Don't insult them. I'll see you, when you're done." Seto left the room.

Téa turned to the doctor, "I'm NOT taking a STD test." After Téa was finished receiving her immunizations, Seto's guards lead her to Seto's office. Both Kaibas were seated. Seto looked up at her and Mokuba turned his head over his shoulder. She was wearing a dark blue dress with three-quarter sleeves, an empire waist and a sweetheart neckline. She also had on a necklace with small cubic zirconia that touched between her clavicle. It was the first time that Seto had gotten a good look at Téa's figure in over a month. She walked over and sat down in the chair next to Mokuba's.

"I need you to start signing your paperwork as soon as possible. And, you also have to sign the confidentiality agreement."

"Huh?"

"Before the grand opening, we're opening the park to the orphans, living in the area. I am also hiring you to help us during that time. If you submit or say anything about that opening to any outside parties, before or during that time, then you will be heavily fined. But, you are allowed to talk and submit anything involving the grand opening. You are not allowed to state the nature of any work you do before the grand opening. Understand?"

"Yes."

Seto handed her the confidentiality agreement, "Sign here." Téa signed the paper. "You can take your time signing the rest, but don't take too long."

"We're glad that you're coming to Kaiba Land with us, Téa," Mokuba said.

"I am, too."

"We're leaving within ten days."

"What!?" She was shocked and looked at Seto, "You didn't tell me that."

Seto sighed, "I'm sorry for the short notice. This was always planned, but Mokuba kept begging me to bring you with us. After a while, he did make an argument that convinced me to invite you."

Téa smiled, "What was it?"

"That's between us." Téa was not sure if he meant Mokuba and himself or him and her.

Mokuba smirked, "Admit it Seto. You were wrong and I was right."

"I'm not wrong about anything I do."

"Like that time you had green hair?"

"He did?" As Téa thought back, she eventually remembered when her friends met Seto. "That's right…you did have green hair."

"Can we not talk about that?" Seto did not want to remember that, as a teenager, he had green hair until Atém used Exodia to knock the green out of it and crack open the barrier around his heart. That event started Seto's rivalry with Yugi. And, thanks to that event, Seto started to remember what Mokuba used to mean to him. Both led to the moment where Seto risked his life to get Mokuba's soul back, at Duelist Kingdom. Time and time again, Seto had proven that he was as loyal to Mokuba as Mokuba was to him and now they have a bond that could never be broken. Téa had been wondering what her bond was with Seto. "Mokuba? Make a copy of this and print out the rest of the work documentation for Mazaki." Mokuba gave Seto a look of suspicion, since Seto ALWAYS had paperwork done, upfront. "Excuse me young man, but you're still grounded. And, call us when dinner is ready." Mokuba got up and marched out of the room and shut the door. Seto looked at Téa, "This isn't supposed to be a vacation, for us. We're opening Easter weekend and you will be working for me. You will do as I say and not as you please. This is because you will be reactivated as my employee, for the event. And, you will be paid for your service. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Seto." His eyes narrowed and Téa leaned back a little, since the expression scared her. "Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"I will fire you and send you home if you act otherwise, while you are on the clock. I don't care what you do, during your time off. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

"Now that you know the rules, do you have any questions?"

"No."

"I will be paying the rest of the rent on your apartment, before we go, for your trouble. You will fly with us to Germany, this month. After Easter, Mokuba will travel back to Japan and you and I will go to New York together. I will be back in Japan by May."

"Wait, …when are we leaving?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why?"

"You disappoint me, Mazaki. You did not look over your confidentiality agreement, carefully."

"You told me to sign it!"

Seto had a devious smirk on his face, "Well, if it's that easy to get you to do whatever I say…."

"What are you thinking about, Seto?!"

"You would really like to know, wouldn't you," Seto's eyes danced with amusement. "We both know that I don't say or do any personal matters in my office."

Téa raised an eyebrow, "You mean your home office? Or did you forget how we said good-bye to one another before your business trip in February?" Seto gritted his teeth and Téa had a smug smile on her face. Téa knew that which way he choose to answer that question would only land him in the doghouse.

"What happened then was not personal. If I canceled my meetings for you, then I would've called it a personal matter."

Téa tucked a piece of hair behind her left ear, "And, if the same situation presented itself right now, would that be considered a personal matter?"

"Personal for you, but any other day, for a Kaiba." Téa looked unhappy, as she thought she had it won a while ago. "By the way, …don't ever suggest anything like that in this office ever again."

Téa looked stupefied as Seto's eyes betrayed his poker face, "Did you just shame me?"

"You think Mokuba picked up how to do that just from being around the school yard," he asked her with a smirk on his face. "Now, …do you still want to know what I was thinking before?" Téa was silent. "You disappoint me, Mazaki. Telling you would have made my day." He paused, "And, I would've loved to hear you say that you would have done it, for me." Seto would have told her, but he knew he could not. Téa still did not know that saying his name at times was enough to make him aroused. He could not get out of his head the want for her to say his name and submit to his dirty little request. Téa bit her lip and looked away because the look he was giving her made her feel a bit uncomfortable. And, the way he said it made her wonder what he wanted her to do. But, she dare not ask him as a devious smile crossed his face. His voice purred, "Mmm, you do want to know." Téa moved away as she got up and turned from him, as she thought about it. Seto got up and walked towards her. She turned and stopped him by placing her hands on his jacket. He looked down at her.

"Seto." She saw the look that he was giving her and she blushed as she could not help herself from looking into his eyes. Her index and middle fingers were on him and the sensation of her fingers on his stomach was almost too much. He remembered the sound of her voice, while they were in bed together. He yearned to have her hands against his skin, once more. As he looked her up and down, she could feel the sexual tension within his stare.

He longed to hear the breathiness of her voice between her moans, "I can tell you, if you stay the night. There's no simple way to put what I need to say." He wanted to feel her body writhe in pleasure underneath his own.

The pitch of her voice was higher, "Seto…." She let go and walked out of the room. Maybe she was lucky that she can be that naïve because she did not notice his erection. Téa used her hands to wave at her face. She did not know what Seto was suggesting, but she had forgotten how it felt like to look into his eyes. She shied away from being the aggressor in their relationship and left it up to him to create their romantic relationship.

Mokuba noticed her, "Why are you outside?"

"Well, Seto just asked me-."

Seto walked out of the room and stood next to Téa as he addressed Mokuba, "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yeah," Mokuba responded. "Paper work and her laptop."

"That's for me?" Mokuba nodded. Téa rushed and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"And, dinner's ready." They all started to walk down the hall. "Your laptop is set up with everything you need."

"Also things that she doesn't need," Seto commented. Téa looked between the two.

"Hey. I think it's cool that she can have access to Kaiba Corp whenever she likes."

"Mokuba, you gave her access to everything that you had access to. I told you-."

"I LOWERED her access. But, if you expect her to do certain things, she needs more than standard access to our databases." At the top of the stairs the brothers gave one another a look of anger.

Téa smiled as she walked down the stairs, "You two didn't have to do all of that for me. Any computer would have done just fine for me." They started to follow on either side of her.

"We know. But, my brother asked me to give you something 'state of the art' and that is exactly what we are giving you."

Seto shook his head, "I said 'state of the art', not a potential internal threat." They all stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Seto put his hand on Téa's shoulder. "Téa." She looked at him. "Regardless of how Mokuba set up your laptop for you, if it gets into the wrong hands, someone might be able to get valuable information from Kaiba Corp." He removed his hand, "You understand?"

Téa nodded and turned to Mokuba. "Thank you for the laptop, Mokuba." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed.

Mokuba smiled, "It wasn't my idea. You should thank Seto, as well."

Téa turned to Seto and gave him a loving smile as she squeezed his hand and sweetly said, "Thank you, Seto." Seto's expression relaxed as he turned his face away and blushed. After they entered the dining room and sat at the table, the cook served the brothers first. As he was serving Téa, she noticed that Seto made a growling noise at his brother.

"You wait until everyone's served."

Mokuba started to whine, "But, Big Brother…I'm hungry!"

Téa turned to the two of them as the cook left her side, "Seto. Let him, eat. You two don't have to be polite for me." Mokuba was sniffling while he waited for Seto to eat first. Seto ate a piece of shrimp, then gestured for him to serve Mokuba additional food before dismissing his cook. Téa could not get the two to make conversation, since they ate so hungrily.

After they were done, Mokuba looked at Téa, "I saw that commercial you did for your gym. You looked good." 'Good' was an understatement to Seto.

"Really?" Téa looked at Seto, "Did you see it?"

"Yes," Seto replied. "You did well." As Téa smiled at him, it started to occur to him that in a few weeks, he would only be able to see her through a video screen, unless he went out of his way for her. "Mokuba? I need to talk with Mazaki. Go to your room."

"Why?"

"Don't you have a test to study for?"

"No."

"Lucky for you. Because if you did, I would give you another punishment." Mokuba quickly got up and ran out of the room. Seto looked at Téa, "He's also been back talking, lately."

Téa giggled, "He wants to be involved in more adult stuff, that's all."

"Why did you think I grounded him, in the first place?"

Téa gently tapped his hand as she laughed, "Oh, Seto. I'm sure it's not that bad." Before she took her hand away, Seto pinned the back of her hand with his fingers.

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about." The smile left Téa's face as she listened. "During the grand opening, you will be a normal employee. You will not be allowed to have any personal contact with us at all, during that time. We would only have a few days alone together, you, me, and Mokuba. The only time that I could spend talking things over with you is during the opening for the orphans and after Easter." His hand started to rest upon hers, "If you're uncomfortable going with us, then I understand."

"I know it's short notice, but I'll still go with you."

"Have you ever thought about delaying your trip to America, for a year?"

Téa shook her head, "I don't get why you're against me going."

Seto looked away, "I won't ask you, again."

"I just want to know why. That's all." She grabbed his hand with both of hers, "As much as I want to go, I will miss you, just as much. I'll miss you, every day, Seto." He turned to her. It seemed that her large eyes were betraying her, as he saw that she had already been missing him over the last few weeks. He remembered giving her a polite goodnight kiss, last night. He did not intend for it to create that familiar spark between them, but it did. And, he knew it did by how she kissed him back. He had been wanting to finish what she started last night.

Seto looked her up and down, "You should stay around for a few more hours."

"I shouldn't." She was naïve enough to not hear the suggestion he presented within his tone of voice. "I haven't told my parents that I'm leaving with you, yet. I don't know how to tell them."

"It doesn't matter if you tell them that you're going with us. I'm giving you a week to pack and say good-bye to your friends. If you have trouble packing, let us, know. And, if you pack that dress I gave you, I'm burning it, on the spot." Before she left, he only allowed her to give him a 'good night' kiss on the cheek. Anything else would have been too much for him.


	27. Time to Pack, Téa

Chapter 26 – Time to Pack, Téa

Joey and Serenity rushed over to Bakura, Tristan, Téa, and Miho, at a table, outside the coffee shop. As they sat at the table, Joey asked, "What's the emergency?" They got there as quickly as they could because Téa texted them about an emergency meeting. Duke was unable to make it.

Téa could barely look her friends in the eyes, "I'm leaving Japan before April's start," Téa said. Everyone that surrounded her exclaimed.

"Weren't you supposed to be leaving in about a month from now," Tristan asked.

Téa nodded, "Yes, …but I was asked by Kaiba Corp. to help them with the grand opening for Kaiba Land, in Germany."

Everyone looked at her google-eyed as they asked, "Huh?"

Téa's voice became smaller, "Kaiba asked me, himself. I wanted to refuse the offer, but after I told him why, he also offered to fly me to New York City, afterwards." She looked up at everyone, "You all know I couldn't refuse."

"Is he flying you to Germany," Bakura asked.

"Yes. All non-local employees that he is taking with him, will be flown to there and back."

"Why did he ask you," Joey asked. "Is this because you were feeling up on him four years ago?"

Téa's face became red, "I was NOT feeling up on him!" She paused, to calm down. "He still had me on his payroll, after all of this time." She sighed, "There's no point in arguing. You all know that I don't have the money in my pocket to afford New York. I figure with the money I'm saving, I might be able to come back for Yugi's birthday."

"Yugi might not come back for his birthday," Bakura stated.

"What?"

"Well, …Malik and Isuzu invited him out to Egypt for May and I'm going, too. We don't have an end date, yet. So, we don't know if we'll come back before August." Téa gasped as everyone else exclaimed.

Miho stomped her foot, "Damn! Does anyone has any GOOD news?!"

"I'm going to join the army," Tristan said with a smile on his face.

Everyone gave him a look because every time he stated it, he quickly backed out, except for Serenity, "Good luck, Tristan!"

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, good luck," Joey said. "I have some news as well."

* Start Flashback. *

Since Seto Kaiba had bought out the building that their restaurant was in, Ayume had asked Joey to continue with their other plans for the night and had him take her home from their date early.

Joey kissed Ayume. "I'll walk you up," Joey said. After they went inside the complex, they took the elevator to the fourth floor. After they reached the door of Ayume's apartment, she opened the it and turned to Joey and gave him a kiss. After a while of kissing, they looked at one another.

Ayume pulled on Joey's right hand, "How about you come inside?"

"No. I have to work, tomorrow."

"It doesn't have to be long."

"I have to get up early. Good night."

"Yeah. Night," Ayume said angrily as she slammed the door.

"Ayume?" Joey knocked on the door, "Ayume. Come on! What did I do?" Joey sighed, "Fine. I don't think it's right for me to come into your apartment tonight, if we aren't anything."

"We aren't anything!? What we were before, wasn't anything!"

"I didn't mean it that way-!"

"Well, what did you mean?" Joey was silent. "Joey!?"

"I still want you to be my girlfriend!"

Ayume opened the door and she looked at him with question, "You won't come into my apartment, after tonight, because I'm not your girlfriend?"

"Well, all I've been thinking about was having sex with you."

"And, what's wrong with that? I've been wanting to, as well."

"I'd just rather you be my girlfriend before our first time. I don't want to use you."

"Joey, sex is sex. And, I want the freedom to have sex whenever I'd like."

'I don't believe that. Can't I come in and talk about this, before I leave?"

"Maybe, tomorrow, Joey."

Before Ayume closed the door, Joey pushed it back open and Ayume yelled as it hit her in the face, "Ayume! Oh, no!" Ayume sighed as she held her cheek and looked at him. "You okay!?" She nodded. "Can I come in?' She allowed him inside and he closed the door.

* End Flashback. *

"Ayume's my girlfriend." Tristan started to clap and everyone did, but Téa.

"Miho's impressed with Joey. For a while, I didn't think it would happen. Does anyone else have news?" No one said a word. Miho turned to Téa, "I'll help you pack." Everyone else also volunteered to help Téa pack, as well.

Téa had tears in her eyes, "Thank you, guys, so much!" She started to cry. This was one of the last times she would be able to see all of her friends and she was grateful that all of them were willing to help her. She did not have the heart to tell anyone that Alister had not contacted her once, since she slapped him two days, ago.

On Wednesday, Téa and her mother were silent in the car as they were driving to her apartment. Anzu opened her phone and looked for new messages. There was no new message from Alister. They used to talk everyday. She was starting to get lonely without a phone call or a single text from him. She was not even sure if she should be the one to initiate contact.

Anzu's mother glanced over and noticed her daughter sending a text message, "You haven't been calling home much, within the last few days. Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"There's something wrong. You never told us what day you were going to Europe."

"That's because I was never told."

"How could you agree to go without being told when!?"

Anzu looked at her with disbelief, "It's because you're a news reporter."

"I'm still your mother."

Anzu twiddled with her fingers, "Sorry, Mom. It's because I signed a confidentially agreement with Mr. Kaiba. I am helping out with the grand opening, but I'm traveling there before most of the other employees."

"Why? Doesn't he know that you're going to America at April's end?"

Anzu knew that no matter what she said, her mother would get upset. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but part of the agreement was that he'll fly me to America and compensate all of my expenses for arriving early."

Her mother sighed, "Will he give you back the money for canceling the original flight as well?"

"Well, Mr. Kaiba was so generous to me-."

"Generous!? God, you're so gullible, Anzu! Something tells me that he's trying to get into your pants!"

"Mom, he's not-!"

"He's a powerful man, Anzu! What do you think men like that want? What do you think any man wants?" She made a frustrated sound, "A girl can be a third as pretty as you are and he'll still want it, just the same! I'm not letting you go."

"I'm an adult! And, I already signed the agreement."

"Damn it, Anzu! You signed a contract without a start date!? There are penalties for those types of things!" Anzu's mother let out a sigh of relief that at least Anzu had not decided to run off after Yugi. But, the thought of her daughter being taken advantage by an eligible bachelor like Mr. Kaiba was not that much better of an option. Ansu's mother knew that her daughter thought all men were either like Yugi or her father. "I guess that's all right. But, once you find out, then call home. I would say, I could care less, but I honestly think you'll become a stronger dancer if you stayed here longer. You might even find your future husband if you compete in the festival, next year."

"Mom-!"

"If it's because none of the guys in this town are good enough for a pretty girl like you, then I don't blame you." Anzu did not know that her mother had felt that way until she met Anzu's father. Before that, no one was good enough for her. Anzu folded her arms over her chest as she let out an angry huff. "Don't you do that at ME, young lady! You're the one who'd always made a big deal of getting married and having a big family."

"I also want to perform in front of millions!"

"Well, you can't have your cake and eat it, too. Good mothers don't have time to run around the world. You remember that." Her husband was right. Their passion to go after their careers were the same. She hoped that their daughter would not kill her own dreams for the wrong reason.

The next night, Téa heard a knock at her door, checked the peephole, and saw that it was Alister. She was glad that he accepted her invitation, but at the same time she was nervous when she opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi," Téa replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She stepped aside and let Alister enter her apartment. It had been the first time that he saw the inside with the lights on. He noticed that most of her things were packed and there was not much room to maneuver or sit. They stopped walking between her dining table and her bed.

"Tristan told me that you were leaving as soon as possible. Why are you leaving so soon?"

"On Monday, I had been hired to work at the opening of Kaiba Land, in Europe. I'm leaving next week. Technically, I am only leaving Japan about two weeks early. I don't know when I will return to Japan. And, I'm sorry."

"I don't like that you're working for Kaiba Corp. Kaibas are dangerous men."

Téa shook her head, "In the past, they were. But, now days, they strive to help people." A bright smile appeared on her face, "They're going to open the park to the orphans, first. And, they're all going to have fun because Mr. Kaiba loves helping children." Alister looked a bit shocked. Not just because of the way that she talked about it, as if she personally known so, but he remembered Mokuba mentioning it to him almost two years ago.

Alister sighed, "Well, …if it's to help children, then that's okay. But, I do not understand why you have to go over there to work with children. You could stay here with me and your friends and do that."

"It's because I get a free trip to America. And, that will allow me to save money to come back to visit. I barely had enough to get to California, …you know that."

"I would ask if you were also be planning on visiting me with that extra money, but you might slap me instead."

"Al? I'm sorry for hitting you. I wasn't ready to do that with you."

"Well, all you had to do was say it."

"Say it? You don't remember what you did?"

"I like you, Téa-."

"Al, you crossed a line!"

"Téa, I didn't know. I thought we wanted the same thing."

"I have a boyfriend, Al."

"And, he's never with you! I am! Téa, I've wanted you for a long time. I haven't had sex in weeks because of you."

"Al? I think we need to take a break. I'm leaving and I won't be back until June. Maybe then, we can talk things over."

"So, that's it? We're over? Shouldn't we talk things over, now? Téa, …didn't we want the same thing the last time you saw me?" He stepped closer and looked down at her while rubbing his hands along her waistline. She started getting lost in his dark eyes. "Don't you like when I touch you? I'll do whatever you want me to. I still want you." She could not resist him and started to kiss him. She loved how kissing him made her whole body feel like it was on fire. After a while, he took off his shirt and she undid his pants. After she pulled down his pants and boxers, she was caught off guard by the fact that his penis looked hard. She was surprised that it was not as symmetrical as Seto was. But, what does one expect after only seeing two, ever. She had no problem with its length or that he was uncircumcised. The head was so large, that she felt sex with him would hurt a lot. She started to squeeze as she ran she moved her hand up and down his shaft and they started to make out. He pushed her to the bed, reached under her skirt, and stripped off her panties.

"Al?"

"Yeah?" He was stepping out of his pants.

Téa slightly blushed, "I think it's still too soon for us to have sex."

He sighed, "You should've warned me before you got me started." Téa sat up and took off her shirt, then attempted to put his cock in her mouth. Téa being barely able to do it, was a quite normal experience for Alister. He got frustrated with her discomfort and pushed her away, "Maybe we'll try that another time. Now, show me your tits." Téa took off her white bra and placed it aside. Alister had a big smile on his face and helped her take off her brown skirt. He got on his knees, pulled her towards him, and they kissed passionately. "Can I eat your pussy?"

Téa blushed for a moment, "I've never been eaten, before."

"Really? I'll be gentle; I promise."

"Okay." She reclined onto her elbows.

"Lay down." She did so. "Open your legs, for me." She slightly parted her legs. "Wider. I wanna see your pussy." She shyly opened wider, but then he forced her legs open with both hands and looked down as he started rubbing her thighs. "Oh, I wish I could put my cock into that little pink pussy of yours." She moaned as he started to rub the palm of his hand on her clit. He looked up at her, "You have a beautiful little pussy, there. I know you'll like this." He got on his knees and pulled her into his face. She felt his tongue on her. It did not take long before she started to moaning with pleasure. This was not like being with Seto. There was not much for her to do except feel Alister's tongue and how his hands squeezed her thighs. She had no control over what he did.

The pitch of her voice became high, "Oh, Al! AL! UNH," she kicked then started to cum for him. When her body jumped, Alister let out a moan, squeezed her thighs tighter, and started to move his tongue faster on her. She continued to cum as he kept going, her legs were shaking, and her voice was a long whine. "Mmmph," after she orgasmed, she panted softly and her legs shook every few seconds.

He moaned as he lapped up her juices, then stood as he was pleasing himself, "Your pussy's very sweet. Did you know that?" She was the best that he tasted in a long time. He even pinpointed what he thought she tasted like. "Push your tits together." She did so. "Keep holding them. Yeah. God, I love those tits of yours." He got onto the bed and knelt over her.

"Al?" She did not know what was going on and she moaned as he used his free hand to rub her breasts. After he removed his hand, she felt something warm and wet falling onto her. She looked down and saw that Alister's cum was falling onto her nipples.

After Alister finished, he stared at her chest. Next, he looked at her and smiled, "Let's clean up." He got off the bed, then pulled her up. His cum started to trickle down her chest. "Where's your bathroom?" Téa led them into the bathroom and Alister shut the door. They made out as they showered together. After they dried themselves off, Alister looked at her, "Are you going to kick me out, now?"

"No. You can stay the night." She put on an oversized sleepshirt and Alister put on his boxers. She turned off the lights before they got into bed together.

"I won't stay the whole night, though."

"Why?"

"I'm just afraid of waking you up in the middle of the night."

"Oh," she said with a disappointed tone. "That's okay."

"Téa, …if you really want me to stay, just say so."

"That's okay, Al. I'm used to it." Alister heard it in her voice, that Shinji left Téa all the time with little to no notice of when he would go, for long he would be gone, or when he would come back.

"I can come back tomorrow and help you pack. I can even join you in New York and stay all year with you."

"Al, you wouldn't be able to afford joining me in New York. Would you?"

"Don't worry about the money. I'm the 'sexy boyfriend', remember?" Téa could hear Alister smile and she laughed.

"What makes you the 'sexy boyfriend'?"

"You can't keep your hands off me in public."

They both laughed. "Excuse me? You're the touchy feely one, in our relationship."

Alister smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah." She felt herself being pulled towards him and he kissed her. She felt the fire between them start to roar and they started to make out. Alister let her go, as she pushed away from him, to get some air.

"I wish that you didn't have to go away for two months. I don't have a single picture of you…I don't even have a gift for you."

"You don't need to get me a gift. And, if you come over tomorrow, to help me pack, I can give you plenty of pictures. Okay?"

"Okay."

Téa snuggled up to his chest as she felt sleep taking over her, "Will you stay the whole night?" She heard Alister answer, but she was too sleepy to know what he said.


	28. Leaving Japan

Chapter 27 – Leaving Japan

Téa was wearing a white camisole and khaki drawstring pants and was looking around at all of the boxes in her apartment. She was almost done. After having lunch with her parents, they took half of the boxes and would come back to get the rest, that night. She stared into her closet and saw two items left. One was the black dress that Seto gave her and the other item was the gift that Alister had given to her. As she contemplated which gift to take, she smiled as she looked at the dress.

"I know Seto doesn't like this dress, but I want to take it with me," Téa thought to herself. She felt that it brought her good luck in their relationship. "If he never had given it to me, we would have never kissed. And, I would have never known that he liked me, too. He would have kept that to himself, like all of his other feelings for me." Téa sighed. "At least, I think he has other feelings for me." She looked up at Alister's gift. "I wish he was open and honest about it, like Al is. Al always tries to make me laugh. We were so happy together, that I couldn't stand breaking up with him." She took a step back and frowned as she looked at both items. "I don't know what to do. I don't know who to choose…. And, if I didn't meet with Seto on the day I met Alister, would things be different now? Does Seto even like me enough to keep me in his life?"

"_And, it's exactly the reason why we're here, now."_

"_Anzu, …don't regret being here, now. I won't allow it."_

Téa smiled as she stepped towards her closet, "I think I made my choice." She grabbed Alister's gift from the shelf and the black dress from the rack. She turned and placed one item in her suitcase and the other in the last open box. Next, she used box tape to close it and pressed down to make sure it was sealed. She turned to the wall and smiled as she bounced a superball off of it. After it bounced off the floor, she caught it, "Finished". She giggled as she looked at it. Alister did not stay the night, but had tricked her into thinking that the superball was her going away present. After their packing, making out, and I miss you's, he gave her the real gift. She heard the bell ring and walked to the door. After she opened it, she saw that it was a few Kaiba Corp employees. It was time to go.

After the three of them walked into a suite, with floor to ceiling woodwork, Seto took a seat in a black leather armchair and started to relax. Their trip was over thirteen hours and he had not slept. He looked to see that it was after 1am. As he looked back at Mokuba showing Téa around the suite, he noticed something suspicious. Téa was smiling at Mokuba while they were talking and looking at one another. At the same time, Mokuba's hand was traveling from Téa's back, down to her waist. Then, he slowly started to lower his hand from her waist towards her butt. Mokuba stopped when felt Seto's glare.

"Mokuba!" They both turned and watched as Seto walked to the entrance and opened the door. Téa and Mokuba were the same height. "Come here." The both walked outside and Seto shut the door. Téa could not make out a word of what Seto told Mokuba. After a while, Seto walked in and closed the door. She was wearing a red wool v-neck sweater over her white camisole top. She smiled at him. Maybe he was lucky that she could be that naïve because she did not notice his brother attempting to cop-a-feel on her. "Is this trip an inconvenience to you?"

Téa shook her head and smiled, "No. I wanted to spend more time with you."

He walked over and looked at her hair, "You still didn't cut it."

Téa nervously started grooming her hair, "I'll cut it, if you don't like it."

"It doesn't matter what I think, as you don't listen to a thing I say. Speaking of which, Mokuba's been getting into bad habits."

"Like what?"

"He's been hanging around girls too much and he's never been given that 'birds and bees' talk. He was sneaking them into the manor before the semester was up. You know what they say about idle hands..."

"Well, I hope you're not wanting ME to have that talk with him."

"I haven't even talked to him, about us, yet. He likes that you're giving me another chance." That was not the way she remembered it happening, but that was the way he saw it. "I never told him that you were my girlfriend."

"What? You never even told him?"

"I told you that we are in a long distance relationship. I want you to know, that if we tell him, the status of our relationship is not going to change. So, don't get your expectations up while you're living on the opposite side of the world."

"Seto? Did you bring me here to break up with me?"

"I wasn't thinking of that."

"Then, what were you thinking?"

"I'm offering you to come back to Japan with us."

"Seto, …I'll only be gone for a year." She had said the sentence so many times in her head, that it started to became a mantra. Téa tried to keep a normal face. While on the plane she had called home and her father told her that Yugi had called twice. Téa felt rather sad to have missed Yugi's call. Seto had been reading her face, since he originally told her when they would leave. He saw that she was already starting to miss her friends and did not understand why being this long without them was starting to hurt her. Did he wonder if Téa would miss him just the same?

"If you ever need to come home early, then let me know. No questions asked."

"Thank you, Seto." They stood in silence. Silence? They were alone.

"Your quarters are not nearby and I will be working quite a bit. If you need to rest, you may use my bed, until the grand opening."

"Where will you sleep?"

"Wherever I feel like."

Téa started to blush, "But, what if you wanted to sleep in your bed and I was already in it? Would you shoo me out, if I could not sleep?"

"Never."

"Would you lie next to me, if I asked?"

He noticed her flush. "Yes," he answered as he grabbed both of her hands. She jumped. It had almost been two months since he touched her. He could not resist kissing her. She looked at him and gave him a light kiss. He kissed her, again as he pulled her towards him. She seemed a bit tense. She blushed as they started making out. They pushed away from each other, as they heard Mokuba enter the suite.

"Seto!" Mokuba raised his hand, "I found the keys to the car!"

Téa blinked, as she was confused, "Car?"

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Americans drive a lot, Mazaki. You may want to know, just in case." Seto looked at her, "Do you have your foot on the brake?"

"I don't know."

"Your left foot should always be over the break. And, put your right foot on the clutch. Now, start driving." Téa nervously looked at the vast parking lot. She hoped not to hit any of the lampposts. She took the car out of park and lifted her foot off of the break, then the clutch and the car started to roll. The car stopped as she tried to switch gears. "You have to give it gas before you do that. Try again." Everytime she tried to move the car, it would screech to a halt. Seto listened as Téa became increasingly frustrated. The car stopped, again, and she sounded like she wanted to cry. He placed his hand on top of hers, "It's okay, Téa". Mokuba got a glimpse of Seto and Téa staring at one another. He then watched, as Seto started rubbing his fingers along the outside of Téa's thumb and wrist.

Téa's cheek's flushed as she recognized the look he gave her, "Seto…." She quickly placed the car in park and used both hands to open the door, "I need to go back, to go over a dance lesson. Just teach Mokuba."

Seto watched her get out, then sighed as he got out of the car and walked over to her. "You don't even know where you can practice." Téa let out a sad sigh. "I'll take you back, We'll take a tour of the park, later."

"Good night," Téa and Seto said as Mokuba shut his door. Seto was going to teach Mokuba how to drive, but Mokuba decided to take a nap because he wanted to adjust himself four hours towards their new time zone. Seto was also planning a sleep adjustment, but had been awake for over a day.

"Thank you, for trying to teach me how to drive. I hope I didn't damage your car."

"It's fine, Anzu. Would you like me to finish your tour?"

"But, Mokuba showed me everything."

Seto walked over to a set of double doors and opened one of them, "I need to account that we have all of your things."

"Okay." She followed him into the room. They entered the walk-in closet and Téa looked over her luggage. "It looks like it's all here." Téa took off her sweater and looked around, "Wow! It's gigantic! I could sleep on the floor HERE, instead of in your bed." She turned to hang up the sweater.

"Did you just insult me?"

"No! Oh no, Seto!" She frowned, "That's not what I-." Seto had left the room before she could finish her sentence. She followed him. They went past the bed and she almost bumped into him, after he turned, in front of two doors that were on adjacent walls.

"That's the door to the bathroom and on the other side of that is Mokuba's room. Both doors lock outside of the bathroom," Seto locked the bathroom door and looked at the other door, "This door leads to my office. The other door you saw, in the closet, connects there." Seto looked out into the room and Téa's eyes followed where his landed. The bed was made of strong wood and the legs extended up into a canopy above the white sheets on the mattress. "And, that's the bed that's below my girlfriend's standards. So, she decided to sleep on the floor."

Her eyes were wide, "I never said that your bed was not good enough!" She looked embarrassed as she looked down, "We shouldn't be sharing a bed together when you don't think about me, like I think about you." She did not know the answer to, if she still turned him on.

What she said perked Seto's interest, "What do you think about me?"

Téa blushed slightly as she looked up at him, "Are you going to continue working? You haven't slept."

"I was, but you're changing the subject."

"No. No, I wasn't. What I want to say is personal and you want to work. And, you don't say or do any personal matters in your office."

"So, my bedroom's now an office?"

"Everything's your office." She was right about that. "You even work in bed."

"Fine. I will never work while we're in the same bed together. Now, is my bed good enough for you?"

"Seto. My problem wasn't with you working in bed, even though that would have been a problem."

"Then, what is it?"

"Seto, I don't want to have this conversation until you're done working. Or at least after you've slept."

"If we're not talking about it, then I suggest you leave before you annoy me any further."

"Seto-."

"Did I stutter?" Téa blinked and gasped; she was shocked by the way he just talked to her. Upset, she jogged to the entrance and placed her hand on the door handle, to exit the room. All of a sudden she turned to him as she placed her arms behind her back and used her body to gently close the door. He heard her lock the door. She said three words and started to blush. Seto quickly walked up to her and looked at her. It had almost been two months since he touched her. "What did you just say?" It was not that he did not hear what she said, but he did not believe what she had just said.

Téa could hear her heart pounding through her ears, "I'm not leaving. Seto, I didn't mean that I wanted to sleep on the floor." Her eyes looked up at him and questioned if he wanted her. Her voice was softer, "I want to sleep in your bed, but-." He took her in his arms and kissed her. They both moaned and their bodies started to relax. The spark within their kiss made her forget what she wanted to say. He gave her a slow kiss. Seto got onto his knees, lifted her shirt, and started kissing her stomach. "Mmm. Mmm!" He undid the drawstring, button, and zipper to her pants and pulled them down to her knees. He saw that she had on zebra print hip-huggers that had a tiny red bow below the black elastic waistband. As he licked from her panty line to her belly button, he put his hands on his hips and squeezed them. The sensation of his tongue made Téa bumped into the door when she arched her back, let out a moan, and went onto her tip-toes. Seto cradled her butt in his hands as he stood and lifted her off the floor. Téa flung her arms around him and her breasts rested upon him. Her pants had fallen to her ankles and her hair fell into her face. He leaned in and kissed her, then walked over to the bed, laid her down, and kissed her. Seto quickly took off his jacket, then went to the floor to pull off Téa's boots and pants. He took off his shirt before he laid on her. "Seto." They kissed and she started to play with her tongue in his mouth. Seto's moans made her more confident with her teasing. Seto started to lose control and yanked at her panties, but felt Tea's hand cover his. "Seto, no." Seto stopped and stood. Téa sat up and started scooting herself towards him. She stopped at the edge of the bed and looked up at him, "I want to do it." Seto saw that her hands shook as she started to undo his pants. When he looked back at her, he saw that her sapphire eyes were focused on him. His eyes were locked with hers. They knew there was too much to say and not enough time. And, does he feel the same way about her, as she feels for him? "Seto," she whispered.

Unnecessary Author's commentary on the last few chapters:

The reason why it took me so long to do this chapter was because I did not want them to touch. But, Seto's reactions did not make sense without touching. So, I had to go back, restore the chapter to its original, then do additions. *Sigh*

Chapter 20 was more of a "filler" chapter while Chapters 21 and 22 were used for resetting everyone's relationships. I originally wanted to mention that Valon came back the day before Serenity graduated, but Valon is one of the more trivial characters; that it was not worth mentioning when he would come back.

I'm amused at Chapter 23 [Light Up the Night] because of how it came to be. Originally I only had the last part of the chapter (for a long time). Once I finished writing the initial opening, I did not like Alister's story and also felt that something was missing.

After I slept on it, I decided to keep Alister's story because it kind of fits another chapter (which is mostly written by now). I went back and changed the puppy's sex and the name to "Lily", just to tie in that it was a death story. I also used the particular breed to potentially state a few of Alister's characteristics.

What is Lily? (Below from Wikipedia.)

"Active, loyal, and bright, the Japanese Spitz are known for their great courage, affection and devotion making them great watchdogs and ideal companions for older people and small children.[citation needed] Most Japanese Spitz are good watch dogs and they have a tendency to bark to warn of arriving strangers.[9] The Japanese Spitz is first and foremost a companion dog and thrives on human contact and attention, preferring to be a member of the family. They are known as very loyal dogs. Despite their relatively small size, they can serve as watchdogs.[10] They enjoy being active and love to be in the outdoors. They are intelligent, playful, alert, and obedient, and particularly excellent and loving toward children."

I redid the middle of the chapter twice. First, was a filler moved to Chapter 26, as it did not involve either character. Thought it to be better as a Téa/Alister chapter. The Second time, I bombed the entire scene between Téa and Alister because their conversation was over dramatic. The final product was a simplified rewrite of Téa and Alister's conversation leaving the pet shop.

But, most of all, the end of the Chapter showed that Téa was still loyal to Seto, despite how hot and ready she was for Alister.

Chapter 24 had to offer to the reader that the picture of Téa and Seto's relationship is still complex. From the anime, people might understand some of Téa's difficulties would be with Seto. But, this chapter reveals that Seto does not know how to make their relationship go forward, successfully. He's relying more on Téa to have their relationship go forward.

Chapter 24 was also the start of what I will nickname the: Kaiba arc[hetype?].

Chapter 26 is Téa struggling against herself. Normally, she would not cheat [though no one knows if what happened with Alister was cheating]. But, by then it had been about 6 weeks since she was intimate with Seto. And, she feels that she was continuing where she left off. Her willingness to attempt pleasing Alister also states how she feels about Seto, when compared with Chapter 23. It also differs from how she approaches Seto at the end of Chapter 27.

By the end of the chapter, there is evidence that Téa's still a naïve girl.

The Joey/Ayume filler was supposed to be in chapter 23 or 24. I had to change the conversation with Téa and her mother; the original was planned for chapter 20 or 21.

Writing this chapter made me miss Yugi. (I've read a few of you miss him, as well.)

I'm hoping that the Kaiba arc doesn't go over eight chapters. I really want to keep Kaiba Land to FOUR chapters, so it might take longer to write.

Mostly because I need to find words for any Seto introversion. I hope I don't spend my weekends being Seto Kaiba.

Weird Fact: The "Seto Kaiba" chapter does not appear within the Kaiba arc, which is ironic. (That chapter is mostly written. Yeah...you hate me for that.)

P.S. - Forgive my Seto/Téa banter. I hope it makes you laugh a bit.

P.P.S. – The next chapter is a two parter. So, it's going to take me a while to finish.

P.P.P.S. – Must stop adding unnecessary commentary.


	29. Seto's Date in Kaibaland (Pt 1)

Chapter 28 – Seto's date in Kaiba Land (Part 1)

Chapter Note: Chapter is a bit dedicated to the real "Billy-Bob".

Author's Note: Take your time and enoy reading part one. Maybe there's a few jokes within this chapter. Also, content that I don't own that's rated PG for it's cuteness: watch?v=U7rTY8wIp-k

Seto and Mokuba were walking towards the entrance of the dormitories, after doing a final check of the building. The hallway was dimly lit by natural light.

"How many children?"

"Two-hundred thirty-four," Mokuba answered.

"How many are staying the night?"

"One-hundred sixty-three."

"And, how many will be here for Friday's opening?"

"Over seven-hundred, and counting."

"That answer isn't good enough, Mokuba."

"And, yours haven't been that great, either. I want to know about you and Téa."

"There's nothing you need to know about her relationship with me."

"Are you two even TRYING to make up?"

"I said, that you don't need to know."

"Then, why is she sleeping in our suite?"

"She shouldn't be isolated before the opening. It's for her own safety."

"Well, you didn't check to see if she was safe when she fainted, after Yugi left."

"Her friends were there to take care of it." They stopped at the entrance.

"You were there, too."

"Her friends took care of it!" His voice echoed, then they stood in silence at the dark entrance.

Mokuba looked concerned, "You should've went to her, Seto. It would've fixed everything between you two. Didn't you even notice how she smiled at you, today?"

"That's enough, Mokuba. They're waiting." Seto and Mokuba exited. As they started walking down the stone steps, they saw Téa was amusing the children with the CaramellDansen dance, as they waited for Seto.

After she noticed Seto standing next to her, she smiled, "Come on."

"I will not."

"Do it!"

He glared at her, "You've forgotten yourself, Mazaki."

Téa stopped dancing as she frowned. Her mother's temper had just come out of her. She clasped her hands in front of her as she bowed her head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba." He waved his arm to stop the music. She dare not move as he stared at her while he slowly walked behind her. She was wearing a 1960s style red jumper with a white collared shirt, pink socks, red shoes, and she a violet colored cotton ribbon tied around her head. He thought about the way she looked at him that morning. Also, her actions last night proved that she wanted to be in his bed and he slept well after she satisfied him. Then, she asked something interesting, before Mokuba interrupted with his presence for breakfast:

"_Seto? Has there been something that you've been wanting me to do in bed with you?"_

He could not get that sentence out of his head. He wished he had some time alone with her to answer that question. And, he hoped he could have a long time alone with her, when he does tell her. He looked her body over and stopped once he reached the other side, "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"No."

"Stand straight." Téa did as he commanded. "I am Mr. Kaiba. And, this is my brother, Mokuba Kaiba. Are there any questions, before we start?"

"Can we go on all of the rides, today," one boy asked.

"Yes. But, I doubt that it is possible. Next question."

"Is Joey Wheeler here," a group of boys asked.

"No," Seto replied with a straight face. "Next question." He noticed a little girl, with blue eyes and dark brunette hair, straining to raise her hand. She seemed to be three years old. "You."

"Are you a dentist?"

Seto knocked the fingers of his right hand against his forehead, "No. I'm not a dentist." He looked at Téa as he heard her giggling. It had been a while since he heard her laugh. He looked at the children, "Are you all ready to go?" All of the children cheered. After everyone got onto the buses, Mokuba started a roster. "Mazaki will take five, Mokuba."

"Okay," Mokuba answered. Mokuba stood up and started calling the children, each by name.

Téa turned to Seto, "Five?"

Seto looked at her, "You haven't slept, yet. I don't want to overwhelm you."

Mokuba looked around, "Robert Dodds?"

"Here," a seven year-old boy with brassy colored hair yelled. He pointed to a five year-old boy, "Can my brother, Billy, be my buddy?"

Mokuba looked at his list, "Yeah!" He smiled, "I think I'll refer to you two as: Billy-Bob." The children laughed and so did Téa.

Téa turned to Seto and smiled as she asked, "May I have Billy-Bob?"

Seto smirked, "Well, I was planning on taking Billy-Bob."

"Please?"

"They'll be a handful, Mazaki."

She clasped her hands together, "Please?"

Those big blue eyes were really getting to him, today. "Whatever you want, Mazaki."

"Seto…," she yelled as she lunged and started hugging him.

"You shouldn't be acting like this in front of the children."

Her sapphires looked up at him and she blushed as she let go of him, "I'm sorry, …Mr. Kaiba."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Relax." Téa smiled at him.

Téa could not believe how many orphans had come out with them. They all seem to be having fun. Eventually, Téa took her group to the bathroom. After they were done, she started counting them.

"Five, six, seven, …eight…. Eight?" She looked around real fast as she thought to herself, "Wasn't I supposed to have five pairs of children?" Téa counted again real fast. "OH, NO! Who am I missing?" She started to think. "Hanz! Double check the bathroom."

After a minute, Hanz returned, "No one's in there."

"Come on!" She grabbed hands with two of the children, "Hold hands. Let's go." They started to jog.

Seto saw Téa's group in the distance. "Stay here," he told the children. He jogged over and stood in Téa's way, "What's the meaning of this?" Téa's group stopped.

Téa looked panicked, "I lost them."

"You lost who!?"

Téa started to cry, "I took them to the bathroom and I lost Billy-Bob."

"You LOST my Billy-Bob?" Seto was angry.

"Yes-."

"The eight of you, over there." Seto pointed to his grounp. Téa let go of the children's hands and they left. Seto touched his collar, "Attention all staff, have a code O18 in progress. I repeat, an O18 on two brothers known as Robert Dodds and William Dodds. Also known to group Mazaki as Billy-Bob."

"I'm sorry, Seto!"

"There's no time for that! Where were you?"

She pointed, "Over there."

"Come on." He started to run and she started to follow. "Can't you run any faster?"

"I'm trying!" Seto stood about a foot taller than Téa and the length of her legs were no match. Then, again, most people Seto's height could not match his speed. "Seto? Seto!" Seto stopped and turned. Téa stopped running and she was out of breath. "The kids said that they wanted to get closer to Blue-Eyes. But, I don't know what that means. I mean, Blue-Eyes is all over the park."

Seto started looking around, "What do you see?"

"Huh?"

"What do you see? They did not back track, so they can only go after a Blue-Eyes White Dragon that they could see." They both started to look.

"The parachute drop," they both said together. After they ran to the parachute drop, they could hear the two children yelling. They saw Bobby attempting to climb a ladder.

"Bobby, no," Téa yelled as Seto ran over with her.

Bobby looked at her, "But, Billy's up there!" Téa screamed as she looked up and saw how high Billy was. "I dared Billy to touch Blue-Eyes, but I didn't think he would do it!" Seto plucked Bobby off of the ladder and placed him on the ground. Then, he started to climb the ladder.

"Seto, wait!" Seto climbed twenty feet and reached the boy.

Billy looked at Seto, "I can almost touch it." Seto said something to the boy. As Seto helped the boy get down, Téa let out a sigh of relief. After both boys were reunited, Téa hugged both of them.

"You two scared me so much! Don't you ever do that EVER again!" Seto watched as Téa could not control her crying. She had looked distraught by the whole incident.

Seto touched his lapel, "Attention all staff, the O18 has been cancelled. Robert and William Dodds have been found. Continue as scheduled." Seto turned and saw Téa checking both boys over for scratches. Seto smiled briefly. She was acting in the same matter, the second time he noticed her. "Mazaki." She looked at him. "They're all right. Let's go." After they returned, Billy and Bobby ran to rejoin the other children and they all started walking together. As they walked behind the children, Seto waved his arm and got closer to Téa.

"Seto, I'm so sorry-."

"It's fine, Mazaki."

"But, I messed up-."

He looked at her, "Will you listen for once, Mazaki?" He had her attention, but he did not say anything.

Téa heard a familiar song. She scoffed, "ABBA? You're playing ABBA?" She recognized the song as: Take a Chance On Me.

"What's wrong with it?"

"I didn't think that you would listen to something that old and sappy."

He sounded a bit angry, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

He took out his wallet and handed her the graduation photograph of herself, "You played me this song and gave me this stupid photo of you." Téa took the picture and looked at it.

"It's not stupid! It's a nice photo of me."

"You gave this to me and wrote something on my arm." He started to sound irritated.

"Seto, you know it was a joke."

"You obliged with writing it on the back. You couldn't have written it as a joke." Téa flipped it over and looked at the words. She felt a bad.

"Seto? This photo's old. Don't you want another one?"

"Yes, but I would never get rid of this one."

"Why? I addressed you as 'Kaiba'," Téa chuckled. He never answered and he did not seem angry anymore.

"Okay. Let's take a new photo." They took a few photos together, then in combinations with the children and Mokuba. Next, Seto and Mokuba had a few together. Finally, Seto had Téa take a few photos with only her in it. Téa started looking the pictures over, in the camera. "If you like them, I can get you copies, for your parents. But, you should do that later. Your shift is over after lunch."

"Miss Téa's back," the three year-old girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran towards them. She fell on the ground and started to cry. Seto and Téa rushed to her.

Seto kneeled and started checking her over, "Abby, are you okay?" The little girl kept on crying. Seto looked at Téa, "Hand me a bandage?"

"Okay," she replied. As she started looking for one, she heard Seto talking to the girl. Then, she thought she heard soft singing. She quickly looked up and saw that Abby was calming down as Seto was making hand gestures while telling her a rhyme. Téa had a bright smile on her face.

Once Seto was finished, Abby was smiling at him. "Where does it hurt?"

"There," Abby pointed to the shin of her left leg. Seto held out his hand and Téa gave him the bandage.

"Better," Seto asked as he placed it on her leg.

"Yep! Thanks, Mr. Dentist!"

Seto sweats. "No. I'm not a Dentist."

She looked at the bandage, "I don't like Blue-Eyes White Dragon! It's so mean looking."

"Is that so," Seto replied as he picked her up and started carrying her, "She's not so bad once you get to know her." Téa waited for Mokuba's group to catch up, while Seto started walking off with Abby and his group. As she walked between the two groups, she notice Seto look back at Téa, then back to Abby and said something. Abby said something else and Seto started laughing. Both Téa and Mokuba took notice. "If you fall again, I'm putting two more blue eyes on you." He put her down and she rushed to catch up with her buddy.

"What was that you were singing to her, earlier," Téa said as she started walking side by side with Seto.

"Something I used to sing to Mokuba whenever he got upset. It has cheered him up ever since he was a baby. I thought I would give it a shot." Seto wrapped his right arm around her waist, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Téa smiled, "Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto smiled at her, "Call me, Seto." They rode several of the rides with the children. As the morning went on, Mokuba noticed how happy Seto was, being with Téa. He either had his arm around her waist or holding her hand. Every once in a while, they starred at one another. But, one of the most perfect moments was when Abby reached up and grabbed a hand from Téa and Seto. She picked her legs off the ground and swung back and forth between the two, for a minute. As the three of them walked hand and hand, Téa and Seto were smiling at one another.

After lunch, Téa retired for the afternoon. After she woke up, she put on her leotard and was escorted to a small studio. She looked at Abby and several other smiling girls, ready to dance with her. They all had a great time, dancing for an hour. All of the girls gasped, as they saw Seto enter the room. Téa stopped and turned to him. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Aren't you done, yet? It's time for their supper."

Téa smiled, "You know me, Mr. Kaiba. I could dance all day."

Seto started to approach her, "Then, you don't mind if I ask you to have one dance with me?" Téa was shocked. Seto stopped in front of her and held up his hands.

"Um…sure!" She put on a track and they started to dance. He spun her towards himself, then caught and dipped her. As they stared at one another, all they could think about was making out.

"OUUUUUUUUUUU-," all the little girls sounded, then started giggling.

Seto sighed, "Mokuba should have been here already to pick them up."

"Seto," Téa whispered. Hearing her say his name, made him want to kiss her, but his eyes looked with hers, at the girls. Seto lifted her back onto her feet.

Everyone looked as Mokuba poked his head into the room. "I'm here," Mokuba said with a smile. All of the girls ran out of the room, to join the other children in the hallway. Mokuba went into the hallway to do a head-count.

After the room became quiet, Seto looked at Téa, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because you're working with me, tonight?"

"Huh?"

"I told you…the children are sleeping over. They need a bedtime story, of course."

Téa smiled, "Of course!"

After dinner, Seto, Téa, and Mokuba headed back to their suite. As Téa changed into a pair of pajamas, she could not help, but think about how wonderful the day had gone so far. She had never seen this side of Seto before and she really liked it. She started to wonder why it took him so long before he started to show her. Seeing that side of him was starting to make her regret her decision to leave for America.

"Maybe, …maybe I should go back to Japan with Seto. If what I am seeing is the real Seto, then it is worth staying with him." But, was it worth giving up her dream?

After, Téa came out of Seto's room, he looked at her. She was wearing a coral colored velvet pajama set that had white bunny heads with long ears all over. She was also wearing a barrette that had a checked pattern bow with a black trim. Hanging off of the barrette were two cherries with the diameter of a quarter, around. The cherries connected back to the barrette by green stems. She had her hair parted into two low pigtails.

Téa posed, "How do I look?"

"You look like a dork."

Téa walked over to him and used both of her hands to swing one of his hands around, "Seto! I think it's cute." Seto was distracted by the fact that when he looked down, he saw matching slippers.

"Where would she find matching slippers to that monstrosity," Seto asked to himself in thought. Seto pointed to the bar as he said, "Don't forget that."

"Huh?" Téa looked past him and saw a Blue-Eyes White Dragon plush toy on the bar. "It's so CUTE," Téa yelled as she ran over and hugged it.

Seto sweats, "It's NOT for you."

She cradled it defensively, "But, I want it."

Seto sighed, "I'll get you one, once they go into mass production. This is a prototype and I'm giving it to Abby."

"For Abby?"

"Yes," he started walking over to her, "She thinks of Blue-Eyes as a scary monster. After hearing that, I put in an order to have it made for her." He stopped and put his hand on top of the plush toy, "I don't want her to be scared of it…or me."

Téa smiled, "She's not scared of you, Seto. She likes you a lot."

"Not as much as she likes you." There was something about that girl that reminded him of his girlfriend, but he could not put his finger on it.

She gave the plush toy a gentle hug, "I know she'll love it." Seto smiled at her and held her hand as they left. Téa was in a cheerful mood when they got into his car and went to the children's dormitory together. After they arrived, they both received many hugs from all of the children. And, Abby sat between Téa and Seto, as they each read a story to the children. Once storytime was over, all of the children got into their beds and the couple double checked on each and every child.

"Miss Téa, don't leave," Abby said. Téa looked at Seto and he nodded at Téa before leaving the room.

Téa pushed the door until there was a crack of light left. She walked over and laid on the bed, "You have to go to sleep, Abby."

"I know…. Miss Téa? Will you be my big sister until I leave?"

"Of course."

"Big sister, will Mr. Kaiba marry you?"

"I don't know if he feels like that for me."

"But, big sister, he danced with you and he dresses like a prince. And, I asked him to marry me, but he said that he already had a girlfriend. And, he told me that she was a really pretty princess. And, I knew it was you!" Téa's mouth went open with shock.

The door opened, "Are you trying to wake up everyone?"

"Mr. Kaiba? Can big sister read me another bedtime story?"

"It's bedtime, Abby."

"Pleasssse? PLEASE?"

Seto walked into the room and sat on the side of the bed that was opposite of Tea. "No. But, I still think you should give Blue-Eyes a chance." He finally pulled out what he was hiding behind his back. Abby gasped and reached out for it. After he gave it to her, she hugged the plush toy as hard as she could. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Mr. Kaiba. Thank-you!"

He touched her on the head, "Go to sleep, now." He glanced at Téa, who had been smiling at him the whole time. They tucked Abby in and closed the door after they left the room. They starred at one another, then kissed. While they kissed, Téa knew that she wanted to be with Seto.

She pulled away and placed her hands on his jacket, "Seto? What you did for Abby? That was real sweet." Seto was studying the way she was looking at him. The look she was giving him, made him want to bed her. But, he knew he might not have that opportunity tonight. He gave her a strong kiss and started to make out with her. She let out soft moans as they kissed. She pressed her body against him, as her want for him grew. She gasped, "Seto. Not here."

Seto stopped and looked her up and down. He was instantly turned off. "Let's head back." They started walking to the exit the dormitory.

"You told her I was a really pretty princess?"

"No. She asked me IF she was pretty like a princess. And, I agreed."

"Were you talking about me?"

"The way you look now? No."

Téa let out her hair and combed through it, "How about now?"

"You still look like a dork, Mazaki."

"Seto-."

Seto's mood shifted and sternly said, "Mazaki, I suggest you stop now before this conversation gets too personal."

"Is there something wrong with having a personal conversation?"

"It is, when you have one while I'm paying for it."

Téa felt offended and stopped, "Have you been paying for it? Because I feel like I've always been paying for it, after all of these years!"

Seto stopped and turned to her, "Don't start this! I would've done anything for you, today."

"YOU, willing to do anything for me, for one day, doesn't change the past."

"Forget the past, Anzu. Don't you care about how I'm treating you, now?"

"Yes. But, the way you were with me today…I wish you were like that with me all of the time." She brought her left hand to her chest, "Why won't you change for me, Seto?"

He turned and started to walk away, "I told you this conversation would get too personal."

Téa quickly walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Seto stopped. "I'm sorry, Seto." She sounded scared, "Forgive me…I was wrong."

He looked down into her big blue eyes. There were so many things that he wanted to say. His voice had softened, "Do you want to go back, now?" She nodded.

Once Téa and Seto returned to the suite, Mokuba ran up to them. He noticed that their mood was the opposite of how they left. From happy and holding hands, to standing a good distance apart and barely being able to look at one another.

"Can we drink tonight, Seto?"

"No."

"But, it's legal here!"

"You're birthday's not for another two months."

Téa turned to Seto, "Seto. He only needs to be sixteen to buy. It's perfectly okay for him to consume."

Seto looked at her, "Are you undermining my authority, again?"

"I'm not! It's legal here."

"Have you both forgotten what happened that day?"

"NO, I didn't! If you want me to 'forget about the past', then forgive me for that! Or at least give him this once. You barely let him leave the manor and have him study all the time. If he doesn't know how to watch after himself, he'll end up getting drunk, without your supervision some other way. He's young; let him have fun." Spoken like her father. Mokuba looked between the two and confirmed that they did have a fight, earlier.

"You two want to drink," Seto hissed, "be my guest." He marched over to the minibar refrigerator and used a key to open it. He put four bottles of beer onto the counter and locked the refrigerator. "Knock yourselves out," Seto said under his breath as he walked to his room. Mokuba and Tea looked at one another, after Seto slammed the door.

"He still blames you for that," Mokuba asked.

"_You gave my brother alcohol!?"_

"_You're a bad influence on Mokuba!"_

"_I never want you in my house, again!"_

Tea casted her eyes to the ground, "Yes."

"That happened three years ago." Mokuba turned his head to Seto's door, then back to her. Forget about whatever he told you earlier. Let's drink." They went to the bar, sat on the stools, and talked to each other as they drank. Mokuba smirked, "You wanna practice driving with me?"

"No. We shouldn't do that, Mokuba." Mokuba, Tea, and a few of her friends were drinking and driving around, when Seto caught them. No one in the car was old enough to drink. Seto still had not formally forgiven Tea for her delinquency. It broke their relationship apart. Only after the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship, did the two start to make up and go back on track.

Seto came out of his room. It was not because he wanted to, but the sudden thoughts about his brother being alone with a woman was starting to eat at him. And, he knew Mokuba liked older women. And, worst of all, Mokuba was not alone with any woman, it was HIS girlfriend. "Mokuba! Did you check the schedule for tomorrow?"

"No."

"Do you know if there were changes?"

"No."

"I'm disappointed. I expect you to be on top of things, Mokuba. I suggest you check them, now."

"FINE," Mokuba said as he walked off into his room and closed the door. Seto walked over to the minibar, "Did you want another beer?"

"No. I'm fine," Tea answered. Once, Seto walked back, she noticed that he sat next to her with two beers. He opened one and poured it into a pilsner glass. "You should drink from the bottle." Seto looked at her, but did not say anything. His drinking in silence, started to make her nervous. She knew that he was still mad at her. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I think of underage drinking as irresponsible. But, I do like drinking from time to time."

"I didn't know. This was only the second time we've drank together."

"I didn't expect you to know."

"That's because you don't tell me anything about yourself."

"So, what if I don't like telling anyone about myself?"

She shook her head, "This is different, Seto. I'm your girlfriend. I know I'm not entitled to know all of the secrets you have but, how can I support you when I don't even know the little things that bother you?"

"I don't need anyone to support me."

"I wasn't talking about money. I meant emotionally."

"That's what I meant." Seto looked at her. Tea had an expression of hurt and sympathy on her face. "After our father died…no one supported us. After our family used all of our money, we were dumped at an orphanage. And, ever since we were adopted, I went through hell to protect my brother…but it was worth it. I've always supported us."

"Seto? I want to let you know that I'll always be there to support you. No matter what happens between us. I know you've always had doubts about us, but I always promised that to you in my heart."

"You don't mean that."

"Seto, don't say that. You know it's true. I wouldn't be your girlfriend, if you really felt that way. Just because a whole bunch of people had been bad to you, doesn't mean that I will be. You know the way I treat you. And, I know the way I treat you won't change the past. But, if you were willing to do anything for me today, then I have hope that your past won't matter when you decide your future with me." Seto looked at his beer.

"Forget about the past, huh?" He looked up at her, "I don't want to have that conversation, when we left the children, again. I want us to move forward. I want you to come back to Japan with-."

"Don't say it." She started to cry, "Don't say it. It's hard enough, already."

"I won't say it, as long as you don't go."

"Seto-." He kissed her. All he could do was keep kissing her until she maybe understood. Her heart was beating quickly and she gasped before he continued kissing her. "Seto," she whispered before he kissed her, again.

Mokuba came out of his room and noticed Seto looking at Tea while he started wiping the tears from her face. "Crying while wearing that thing doesn't make you look like any less of a dork." Tea tried her best to smile at Seto. The three of them stayed up and talked a while longer.

Read and Review as you wait for part two?


End file.
